Once Upon Hetalia
by TwoSidesOfACrazyCoin
Summary: A collection of one shots, each is a crossover of Hetalia and a fairytale/Disney Movie. Mostly humor, slight crack, and accepting requests. First story, a FACE family crossover with Beauty and the Beast called "The Pervert and the Virgin, and His Mom...oh, and His Brother, Too". Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Oneshot summary: Alfred wanted to lose his virginity, so he goes out one night only to get stuck in a snowstorm! Luckily, he finds a strange castle with some dude that let him and his bro stay the night- as long as they stay away from the west wing. Well, what else was he supposed to do?**

**Disclaimer: Hey, guess what? I don't own Hetalia! Big surprise, right? ... Okez fine, read on.**

**PS, FrUK warning for those who don't like it. :)**

* * *

_**~The Pervert And The Virgin, And His Mother… oh, And His Brother, Too.~**_

Alfred F. Jones needed to get laid. It was a no brainer. Well, actually, he would've been fine being a *cough* uhm, _virgin _probably until college, if it weren't for the fact that his _little brother_ wasn't. Dude, it's so uncool to find out that your LITTLE brother lost his virginity WAY before you did. Man, that was just messed up. At least it was in Alfred's mind. And he was the HERO! So he's always right!

"Wait, what did you say?" Alfred asked his bro Matthew, who sat on the couch being all red in the face.

"I- I said th-that I already had s-sex," he whispered in his usual shy way, except he was hugging his knees and staying as far away from Alfred on the couch as possible.

"Dude, seriously?" Alfred asked again, his eyes wide," With whom?"

"Uhm… uh, Gilbert…" Matthew said and blushed even redder.

At this, Alfred was practically shouting," Dude, you lost your virginity to the resident rapist?! What the hell?!" And then he stood up and went for the door," I'm going to kill that maniac!"

"A-Alfred!" Matthew protested, getting off the couch and grabbing his brother by the arm," he didn't r-rape me or anything! I was the one who…. Who asked him first…."

Before Alfred could reply, their mothe- *cough* _guardian,_ Arthur came into the room, a hat and his coat in hand. He saw them and immediately assumed Alfred was making fun of his brother again.

"Alfred, stop bullying you own brother," He scolded, shrugging on his coat," I'll be out for the night, and I don't want either of you to go around wandering the streets while I'm gone. There's supposed to be a snowstorm coming later tonight, so I don't want to get home and find the house full of snow or both of you with a cold. Do you understand?"

Matthew mumbled in agreement, settling back on the couch with his bear, Kumajirou who slept soundly. Alfred rolled his eyes at Arthur and said," Yes, mom."

Arthur frowned at him as he opened the door," I thought I told you not to call me mom." Instead of waiting for a reply, he rushed out the door, muttering about being late and left the two brothers alone in the house.

Matthew went back to watching hockey while Alfred went up to his room. He spent two hours mulling over the fact that he was almost twenty now (only a few months left!) and he needed to get laid. He just had to.

With a determined grin, Alfred decided to sneak out and… well, lose his virginity.

This is why he found himself sneaking out the back door of his house looking for the most likely place he could find someone to do it with.

Matthew heard the back door close and took a moment to enjoy the peace and quiet without his annoying brother muttering loudly even from upstairs. Then he sighed and did what he had to do. He followed his brother out the house, remembering to lock the doors before he left.

"Suckers," Kumajirou snickered, heading straight for the refrigerator planning on starting his own movie marathon. On the way to the kitchen, the polar bear grabbed the phone and called Gilbird.

"Hey, Gilbird?... Yeah, no one's at the house. Wanna have a movie marathon?... Okay, I'll be waiting."

* * *

Back to the brothers,

Alfred was making his way down the street when he passed a long and narrow alleyway and stopped. The other end of the alley was strewn with trees and bushes, and for some reason Alfred felt like it wasn't there before. Being the adventurous hero that he was, he quickly made his way to the woods. Storm clouds came looming really fast in the not-so-distant distance.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at their house...

Kumajirou opened the door to find not only Gilbird, but also Pierre, Mr. Puffin, Pochi, Tama, Wang Yao's Panda and a bunch of other pets waiting. Including Feliks' pony and Antonio's bull.

"I brought friends," Gilbird chirped.

"And wine~" Pierre piped up.

"Come on in," Kumajirou stepped aside to let them in.

* * *

Alfred did not expect the snow storm to come so quickly. In just a matter of minutes of walking in the woods, he was shivering in the cold snowy night. Forget his virginity, he had to find some shelter soon! Just as he thought that, he spotted what looked like a castle gate just a meter or two away from him. He couldn't really tell with all the snow flying around.

"Cool!" he muttered, making his way to it. Matthew followed close behind.

walking past the gate, Alfred entered an old but superb castle, with elegant furnishing and a slightly feminine but modern touch. There was a fire blazing in the fire place and an opened bottle of wine sat on a glass coffee table.

"Dude, who's house is this?" Alfred muttered in awe," This is so cool!"

"I'm glad you think so, mon ami," a deep, French accented voice made Alfred turn and he saw a man coming down from the left of the two grand staircases on each side of the even grander room. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and his pants were skin tight, his wavy hair ruffled but making him look good nonetheless. Strike that, Alfred thought as the man made his way gracefully down the last step, he looks creepy.

"Yo!" Alfred greeted," Hey, so you know how there's a storm outside, right?" he asked energetically. Maybe this creepy guy would let him stay the night!

"Oui," the Frenchman nodded, smiling at him, amused, as he rested an elbow on the staircase railing.

"So," Alfred concluded," The hero shall be staying in your house tonight!" which didn't really explain much, but hey, who cares for details, right?

The Frenchman chuckled," What's your name, mon petite garçon?" he asked.

"Alfred Freedom Jones!" Alfred answered with a thumbs up," And I'm the hero!"

"And you?" the man extended his other arm, the one not leaning on the railing, indicating someone behind Alfred.

Alfred was honestly surprised to see his little brother Matthew with him.

"Dude, Matthew!" he exclaimed, laughing slightly," I didn't notice you there!"

Matthew just sighed," you never do," he muttered.

"How cute little children!" the man cooed, walking to them," I have hot cocoa in the kitchen, so why don't you scamper off there, oui? Je m'appelle Francis, the master of this castle. I can let you stay the night, as long as you promise not to go to the West Wing, oui?"

Alfred wasn't sure what the last syllable meant but nodded anyways," Yeah, sure," He said," So where's the kitchen?"

Francis chuckled, and pointed to a door at the far end of the room," bas," he said," It is there. Remember, the west wing is off limits!"

"yes, sir," Matthew only had time to say before Alfred dragged him over to the kitchen.

Francis chuckled before going back up the stairs. He went to the only room in the west wing, which contained nothing but a Victorian style, four poster bed, complete with velvet canopies and an impatient, half naked blond sitting on it.

"Took you long enough," He muttered in a British accent, standing up and shoving Francis unto the bed as soon as the Frenchman came near.

"Ohonhonhon," Francis smiled seductively," You're excited, aren't you, Arthur?"

Arthur smirked,"More than you can imagine," He said, sliding unto the bed himself," What was that noise anyways?"

"Hmm," Francis stole a kiss before answering," Just some kids stuck in the storm. I told them to stay in the kitchen."

"Is that so?" Arthur grinned devilishly," They won't hear us from all the way there, right?"

Francis just gave him a knowing look before pulling him closer.

* * *

"Hey, Matt, I'm bored," Alfred said, his hot chocolate long gone.

"Alfred, it's only been five minutes!" Matthew sighed, then pushed his mug in Alfred's direction," Here, have mine."

"I wanna go exploring, Mattie!" Alfred whined,"I wanna see the rest of the castle!"

"Well then, go!" Matthew said.

"But Matt!" Alfred whined,"I'm gonna be going to a dungeon probably and you- i mean a hero like ME can't just leave someone like YOU behind! What if something happens and I can't protect you 'cause I'm too busy exploring the place?"

Matthew sighed. Sometimes Alfred was so... he sighed again, not even wanting to finish the thought," Fine," he mumbled, and Alfred happily pulled him out the kitchen. They headed straight for the stairs where Francis had come and gone.

"Alfred!" Matthew said, breaking from his brother's grip," We're not supposed to go there! That's the West wing!"

Alfred rolled his eyes at him," Duh," he said as he took a few steps up," That's why we're going! We have to know if he's a, I dunno, drug dealer or something! What if he's keeping poor damsels in distress there? We just _have_ to check it out! Come on!"

Matthew frowned, but followed anyways. Thunder boomed and for a second, the room was filled with light as the sky lit up outside the giant windows. The two brothers crept quietly to the only door in the west wing, and as they grew closer, they started hearing strange sounds.

"oh...Arth-ah!... ngn... ah, yes! yes!" was an example, and the brothers glanced at each other before coming closer.

"Oh, no! S'il vous plait!...y-yes... I mean, oh you- ah!... ha... ah...ngn...oh _Mon Dieu!"_

At this last exclamation, Alfred burst through the door to find... Francis handcuffed to the bed, all wet and sticky. And his mo- erm, guardian, Arthur, in a police hat and with a whip right on top of him, all wet and sticky.

"Matt?"

"Y-yes?"

"Do you think the hot chocolate was drugged?"

"N-no..."

Arthur coughed,"Erm, boys," he said, trying to look intimidating- or at least not so damn embarrassed- as he said," Uhm, meet ... your dad."

"ohonhonhonhon. So you do want to be the mama!"

"Oh shut up you git!"

* * *

**And that is how this series of crossover one shots was born!**

**So I'll be posting another one- this time a Hetalia version of a Disney movie- in a couple of weeks or so, depending on how and what reviews I'll get. I've already got at least six stories planned out, but I'm also accepting requests! Just no M-ness, okez? I'm not good at it, and I'd rather not.**

**PLEASE send requests! I can do any pairing, just tell me who you want the main character to be, and which pairings you want or not want and of course, whatever animated Disney movie/ fairy tale classic you want the crossover with. I work well with Disney classics by the way. Am doing Snow White next, or maybe The Incredibles for some reason. I am also willing to do different versions of the same movie/fairytale, as long as the set of Hetalia characters are changed.  
**

**REVIEW please! thank you~! Now if you'll excuse me, I still have to clean the mess the pets made when they had that party. **

**Gilbird! What are you doing with that bottle!? **

**Pierre! Mr. Puffin is NOT a- you did not just stick that where it's not supposed to go! Your masters are gonna kill me for this! **

**No, Kuma, I do not want tha-... okay fine. Just one episode of Supernatural, then you guys help me clean! I just borrowed this house dammit!**

**Review still~!**

**EDIT: I just noticed how the snowstorm turned to a thunderstorm later in the chapter :P I'd love to edit that but I think it's okez as it is. :) sorry for that slip up, though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I was just wondering if anyone was there because I don't even know if anyone's been reading this- kidding! I checked my stats~! I saw the countries! There was Canada, and UAE and US and UK and I think France? I have short term memory loss sometimes... I think. :P anyways, here's the second story, so enjoy!**

**Oh, and thank you to Lin36bffbecca for the review~!**

**Description: Matthew was hunting for some meat in the woods when he came across seven little men and a... was that an albino in a dress? He looked dead, with his wrists cut but with all the roses and shit, he also looked like a kinda cute girl... Maybe that crazy Arthur can bring him back? Whatever. 2p!FACE family, and 2p!PruCan coz I can't get enough of it~~!**

* * *

_**~After A Death Experience~**_

It was a sort of pretty sight for him. A beautiful maiden with snow white hair, and a complexion almost as white, in white flowing robes, in a bed made of gold and wild flowers, and surrounded by Lilies of the Valley and roses. If you ignore the fact that it wasn't a maiden, but a girlish looking man, and he was also surrounded by 7 dwarves and about a dozen Canaries, and his wrists were cut and although the wounds were cleaned the red marks were still visible.

"What's going on here?" Matthew asked, shoving one of the dwarves to get closer to the body.

"He's dead," a dwarf sighed," he couldn't take living with us anymore, so he committed suicide. We're burying him, sir."

Matthew frowned at the body," Can I have him?" he asked.

"W-what?" the dwarves all said in unison.

"Never mind," Matthew said as he picked up the corpse bridal style," I'm taking him anyways."

None of the dwarves could protest, and they just stared as Matthew climbed up his polar bear (like ten times bigger than Kumajirou coz Manada is badass like that lol :P) and went away.

As Matthew made his way back to his place, he couldn't help noticing how the albino even smelled like roses and Lilies of the Valley. And he did sorta looked cute, if you ignore the fact that he was dead. Well, in his and his family's line of work, ignoring people's deaths were pretty normal.

"Mattie~! Is that for me? Aww you shouldn't have!" speaking of family. Arthur was outside their castle in the middle of the forest, watering his rainbow roses in their garden, which was surrounded by a crumbling brick wall, and the only entrance was the red and black iron gate that was starting to rust. Until now, Matthew still wondered if his parents used blood on those things.

"It's not for you," Matthew said bluntly," Why would I give you anything like this? I was thinking maybe you could do something about the fact that he's, oh I don't know, dead."

"Oh," Arthur giggled," Of course! Though I thought you'd have more interest in girls rather than boys."

"That's none of your business," Matthew said, getting off Kuma and carrying the body with him," So where do I put this thing?"

"Oh you can send it straight to the basement," Arthur nodded, taking a good look at the body as Matthew aproached,"I can still feel his soul about so this shouldn't take long. I can see why you took him. He looks pretty, Mattie~!"

"tch, why else would I carry this stinking thing," Matthew said before going inside the castle.

Arthur watched him with a steadily increasing smile," His soul," he said thoughtfully," His soul looked so interesting! I wonder what he's like when alive?"

* * *

Gilbert felt as if he was just asleep. Which, after a second, almost made him scowl. He was supposed to be dead, wasn't he? Well, before he could scowl, he heard voices that made him froze.

"It's not working." said a deep, sort of irritated voice.

"No," A rather cheerful voice said,"I think maybe I missed something..."

Gilbert heard a ruffling of pages before the lighter, cheerier voice said," Nothing here says I missed anything... hmm... maybe you should kiss him?"

"Why would I- hey you- mmph!"

That was when Gilbert felt soft lips on his, and someone's body over his own. A strange feeling engulfed him, one he thought he'd never feel again, before whoever had kissed him pulled away and he opened his eyes in shock ( and mild confusion as to why s/he stopped) to find two men looking at him. Well, one of them was. the other was too busy scowling and cursing at the first guy.

"I swear if you ever do that again-" the man scowling, with the deep voice, and blond wavy hair in a ponytail and sunglasses, spat before he was interrupted.

"He's awake!" the one with lighter(?) blond hair, freckles and a giant smile on his face exclaimed,"Oh I'm so glad it worked! Look, Mattie~! Aww, his eyes are red! That's so cute!"

"They're red?!" Gilbert asked in a soft voice, almost poking his eye but decided against it.

"They're not usually red?"Matthew asked, deciding not to pay attention to the psycho beside him for a minute.

"They used to be blue..." Gilbert mumbled, looking down timidly.

"Hey, you, psychotic Arthur," Matthew addressed the man beside him," What'd you do to this guy?"

"Hmm? oh, I just brought his soul back to his body!" Arthur answered,"If you're talking about the eyes, I think maybe it was the spell reacting with the drug overdose! It's a funny reaction, isn't it?"

"It's not," Gilbert whispered sadly.

Matthew looked at Arthur with a wth face before frowning at Gilbert. They stared at each other before Matthew said," I think it looks better in red."

Gilbert frowned back," You don't even know how it looks like in blue."

Matthew scoffed,"As if I care."

"You boys are so cute!" Arthur cooed," I think Alfie should be here any minute now! I have to make sure the cupcakes are ready! I'm just going to leave you two lovebirds alone- oh, wait, Gilbert, would you like a cupcake?"

"No way in hell, Arthur," Matthew said quickly," Go ahead and greet that weakling."

"Oh Mattie, you say the cutest things!" Arthur just giggled before going back upstairs.

Matthew and Gilbert stared at each, other for a few minutes before Matthew spoke,"Gilbert? Really? what kind of shitass name is that?"

Gilbert looked hurt," You're not even supposed to know that," He muttered.

"Why won't you speak any louder?"Matthew frowned.

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"...I can't..."

Matthew just stared at him with confusion, wondering why he even bothered. Then they heard a pretty loud shouting coming from upstairs.

"HEY MATTHEW! WE GOT A JOB TO DO YOU LAZY FATASS!"

Matthew scowled at the cieling before trudging upstairs, not even bothering to notice Gilbert.

Gilbert tilted his head in curiosity before following. What he found upstairs is a pretty decent livingroom and four people either sitting or standing up. Matthew was scowling at a tall brunnette with aviator glasses and a baseball bat full of nails, and he was holding a hockey stick. Arthur was smiling and cuddling up to a guy with long, messy, wavy blond hair who just looked slightly irritated.

"Let me get this straight," Matthew growled,"We are supposed to go to this gang group and kill everyone we find?"

"Yeah," the guy with the bat growled back,"And we get half the kingdom's money. So let's. Go."

"Isn't this fun, Francis?" Arthur giggled, stopping his snuggling in favor of twirling his knife in his hands,"I love it when we get so much for just having some fun!"

Francis grunted in response, choosing to light a cigarrette instead of voicing his thoughts.

As they were leaving, Gilbert came closer, slightly raising his hand and saying,"Can I come too?"

Matthew looked at him in disbelief, Arthur giggled in a more insane manner, and Alfred smirked, approaching him.

"Who do we have here?"Alfred leaned closer to Gilbert,"Who's fag are you?"(and this is where I start hating myself)

"I-I'm not anyone's f-fag,"Gilbert said quietly, taking a step back, trying to look anywhere but Alfred's face," I just wanted to come..."

"Hey, Matthew,"Alfred wrapped an arm around Gilbert,"Don't kid me, this thing's yours ain't he? Can he hold a knife or something?"

"Shit if I know,"Matthew answered, shrugging.

"I can use a sword pretty well..."Gilbert muttered.

"Oh, just let him come Alfie,"Arthur said,"The more the merrier, isn't it?"

"Hmp, whatever,"Alfred let go of Gilbert, only to push him in Matthew's direction,"Let's just go."

* * *

Arthur's smile kept widening as the chaos unfurled. Gilbert turned out to be quite well with the sword, and he was starting to have his own smile in place as they turned the mansion's population into a big bloody massacre. And_ then _Matthew and Gilbert teamed up, and he had to resist the urge to just sit back and watch the two maul everyone in their path. Watching those two, he knew they'd make a truly killer couple. Arthur giggled at the thought, at the same time stabbed another poor maid.

Oh, how fun!

* * *

**A/N:**

**and there! I finished this now~! so what next? I wanna know~~! Though I already have a couple of stories planned, I want to know if anyone out there has other ideas! Remember, any pairing, any story, even if the story is repeated.**

**Also, if you noticed, this is like, the ending of snow white extended, coz I've always wondered what happened after Snow White went away with his prince, and coz I was too lazy to include the events that lead to Gilbert's death. yeah so, review, please! thank you!**

**Sometimes I wonder if I should continue this storyline in a diff. story... what do you think? I want to explore deeper into their relationship~! Plus, I think, maybe Alfred would want to mess with Gil, just to irritate Matthew. Don't you think? well, tell meeee~~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have tried looking for mermaid crossovers with Hetalia. All I saw were Spamano (it was awesome though), a DenNor (One I'm yet to finish, but is still awesome) and tons of USUK. So, babying (one of) my OTP and my favorite character, I was upset that there are no FrUK stories T_T so I made one~! Of course, my search was months ago so I'm not sure if anything changed. If you do find a mermaid FrUK story, please tell me. I'd love to read it~!**

**So... this thing wasn't even planned. I just listened to this song on youtube (England - Poor Unfortunate Souls; You should search it, it's awesome) then I'm like, that's it Imma write! and, well, here ya go!**

**Description: Arthur was a mermaid. Well, actually, if I were to be specific, he's a merprince. One that's absolutely fascinated by the above world, so full of strange things he just wished he could do underwater but can't! And what's more, he saw a wonderful prince aboard one of the ships he just happened to have passed by (he wasn't searching you git!) and... well... he was hooked! So with his used-to-be-a-crab friend Matthew, and used-to-be-a-yellow-fish friend Alfred, he sets off to win this prince's heart and defeat the witch( whose name rhymes with Hungary)'s curse.**

**Warning: longest chapter. EVER. Like, seriously. It's more than four times my usual chapters. so damn long.**

* * *

**~The Little Tsundere~**

"Arthur's daydreaming again~!" Arthur's brother teased, nudging Arthur, who was staring at his plate of food the whole time. His 3 other brothers either snickered or chuckled.

Arthur turned pink and shouted,"Am not!" Before shoving some of his food into his mouth,"Stupid brothers..."

In truth, he was. Ever since he turned sixteen, he'd been starting to daydream at any possible moment, and it was always about the same thing.

The above world. The world in which humans lived. Where everyone isn't underwater - unless they're in baths ( Arthur had yet to learn what that was, though) and where there was this thing called grass and they feel the sun all day and there were things like dancing and jumping and clothes! Oh, yes! Arthur was very enthralled at the way the elder mermaids described the things humans wore on their bodies. It was a rather strange thing, too, since they like to cover certain parts of their bodies that Arthur didn't have (Not that he'd want to have them you perverts!)

But he can't ever visit that world. Their father, the king of the mermaids, had forbidden any form of contact with the humans, because he thought them to be foul, disgusting creatures who would do evil things once they found out about their existence. Arthur had obeyed his father so far, settling for the stories the elders told, from the times before interaction was banned. His father didn't know this, of course, because then he'd be dead. Or worse, grounded.

But now Arthur was sixteen. His longing for that world had grown immensely, and he feared he might have to do something rash to get rid of that longing. He sighed at his predicament, and leaving his not-even-half eaten food behind, swam to his room, grumbling a noncommittal ,"Excuse me, I'm tired," as he went.

He sprawled on his seashell bed, remembering to lock the door first. Not that anyone would care enough to check up on him, though. Well, except...

"Yo~! Iggy!" a yellow and blue fish came rushing through his window and plopping down on him on the bed, knocking the air out of him in the process",The hero's here!"

"Oof! Get off of me you git!" Arthur said, shoving said fish away from him,"I swear, Alfred, if you do that again I'll-"

"No time Iggy!" Alfred was bobbing about,"Matthew accidentally found a cool ship wreck site, and we've been itching to go!"

"Don't call me Iggy!' Arthur muttered, slightly wondering who Matthew was but then he smirked," Well, Alfred, you could've gone without me. Why didn't you explore it first?"

Alfred stopped bobbing about and laughed nervously,"Ahaha, well... you see-... uhmm... the ship was pretty big and I was s-sort of sc- I mean, _sure_ that you'd like to explore it first... and... such..."

Arthur had to keep himself from laughing, and patted Alfred instead,"I know, I know. Let's go," He swam out the window, grabbing his satchel (It's homemade~!) as he went. Alfred followed excitedly behind.

* * *

It was a pretty cool shipwreck, in Arthur's opinion. And it was pretty old. The ship had been broken in half, one of its three masts torn completely away. Some random items, like a boot and a barrel, were strewn about. Arthur ignored that, and instead went further into the ship. it seemed to be a pirate ship, from what Arthur could see. He had heard of pirate ships, and of pirates themselves, and he was even further intrigued by those things.

Alfred and Matthew was right beside her, Matthew mumbling ,"This might be a bad idea..." over and over again and going unheard, while Alfred just looked around excitedly.

"Oh, look at that!"Arthur swam over past the broken door to the captain's quarters, and grabbed something from a mold covered drawer. It was a handheld mirror. Alfred and Matthew caught up with him, slightly shaking (or at least in Alfred's case, that is)

"It's just a mirror, dude,"Alfred said, frowning,"I mean, you have lots of that at home."

"I know, Alfred,"Arthur murmured," But ours isn't as intricately designed as this one is."Which was true. The rim around the mirror was carved and embedded with small gems, and the handle was carved into a rose.

"What is that swirly thing?" Alfred asked, indicating the flower on the handle.

"I think it's a rose," Arthur answered,"One of the elders had told me about them. They're supposed to be red, and really pretty, too. They said roses are supposed to smell really sweet, too."

"They sound so amazing..."Matthew said,"Wouldn't it be nice to see one for real?"

"It would,"Arthur nodded, before stuffing the mirror in his satchel, then swimming off to another part of the room,"Come on."

He opened a drawer with corals starting to grow on it, and found a perfectly good set of clothes", ha!" He exclaimed in pleasant surprise, pulling the clothes out. It was an old pirate's coat, the one captains wore, and in the drawer was also a set of pants, a hat and a shirt. He discarded the pants, not knowing what to do with it, and buttoned on the shirt. He then proceeded to slide on the coat, muttering about how heavy it was (though this was only underwater, but Arthur didn't know that) and put on the hat. He grinned maliciously at the mirror, which he had brought out again. Alfred and Matthew watched this with mild curiosity.

"Aren't I handsome?"Arthur said, laughing cockily.

Alfred rolled his eyes at him,"Whatever dude. It's not like you can wear it anywhere else. Your dad will kill you, and then me, and I won't be able to defend you or Matthew anymore, like the hero that I am!"

Arthur sighed,"I know,"He said, starting to take the clothes off, but stopped,"Doesn't mean I can't wear them while I'm still out of father's sight. Come on, I'm sure there's a lot more here!"

The three of them continued their trek in the whole ship, finding other things that interested them (like a cool looking sword, although the sword was rusted now). They were about to leave when Arthur spotted something even more interesting in the bottom of the ship, where there were strange rooms with metal bars separating them. Arthur wasn't sure what they were, either, but he was sure to ask the elders later. In there, he saw something long and thin, with a strange soft tip, unlike the rest of it which was made of wood. The tip was brown colored, and it felt a bit like soft straw to the touch. He hadn't got a clue what it was, but it felt special, maybe. He put it in his satchel, and decided to go and meet the elders... or just one particular elder, who might know what he had found.

The three of them, much to Alfred's relief, were on their way back when they heard something strange. It was a sort of creaking on the floorboards (as they were on deck- or what was left of it) and Alfred shook visibly,"What was that?" He asked.

"I'm sure it's nothing,"Arthur shrugged it off,"We have to go now. I'd rather be back before dark."

"O-okay," Alfred swam closer to Arthur,"You don't think it's a g-ghost is it?"

Arthur sighed,"Alfred, ghosts aren't real,"He assured him,"Come on."

They swam away from the shipwreck, and soon arrived at the house of Wang Yao, an old yet young looking merman who knew more of the above world than anyone Arthur knew. Which, unfortunately, included his father. The merman lived on an underwater cliff, and his house was only half submerged, the upper part disguised as a rock among a clump of other rocks that jutted out from the sea.

As soon as Yao opened his door, though, he exclaimed,"Aiyah! What are you wearing, aru! Hurry and get inside!" He ushered the three of them into his house, locking the door and closing the windows immediately.

"Sorry, Wang Yao,"Arthur smiled apologetically as he shrugged off the pirate shirt,"I forgot I was wearing it. But, hey, I found a lot of interesting stuff today!"

Yao just sighed, and proceeded to swim up to the upper part of his house. It was filled with books, and a cabinet that was filled with jars of what Yao said to be paint and a bundle of big white, blank paper. Yao could reach the books on the highest shelves, though, without having to completely get out of the water. This was only one of the secrets he and Arthur shared. Wang Yao knew of Arthur's constant trips to shipwrecks, and his longing for the above world. And then there was something else...

"Wang Yao, what is this?" Arthur took out the soft-ended stick from his satchel first, presenting it to Wang Yao, whose eyes grew wide at the sight.

"Is that- is that what I think it is?" Yao asked, swimming closer.

Arthur tilted his head to the side and shrugged,"Dunno. What do you think it is?"

"It's a- it's a paintbrush!" Wang Yao said happily, taking the brush from Arthur and examining it, staring at it as if it was some precious gem,"It's what human's use to paint, aru. I've told you about it, yes?"

"Yes,"Arthur nodded," You said they made pictures using colored water that dry fast on paper. You mentioned that it won't work underwater because the color gets washed away."

"Yes,"Wang Yao nodded vigorously," Ever since interactions have been banned, I have yearned to paint again like I used to. But I never got the chance to get a brush. This is wonderful, aru! Now I can paint the things you want to see! Xie xie, Arthur! I would love to teach you how to paint, aru!"

"That would be wonderful!" Arthur exclaimed,"Now you can show me exactly what the above world looks like!"

* * *

Almost an hour of watching and listening to Yao painting and teaching later, Arthur was even more convinced that the above world was something he had to see. In Wang Yao's painting, there was what he called a meadow, with different types of flowers, and small animals with fur. Unfortunately, by the time Yao had finished, it was almost night time.

"I'm sorry we had to cancel today's lesson, aru," Yao said as he showed Arthur and Alfred out the door,"But I'll teach you more spells tomorrow, aru."

"Thank you, Wang Yao,"Arthur said. He almost left before saying,"Wang Yao, may I request a spell for tomorrow?"

Wang Yao frowned slightly, but nodded,"What is it, aru?"

Arthur bit his lip. Only Wang Yao knew of his desire for the above world, his constant trip to shipwrecks, and their lessons on magic, all three banned by his father long ago. He should understand.

"A spell for me to have legs,"Arthur said,"That's... that's all I want. It doesn't have to be permanent, just enough for me to... you know, explore places."

Wang Yao gulped,"I'm not sure if I have one, aru, but I'll try,"He said, giving a weak smile", I'll see you tomorrow, aru."

"Okay,"Arthur nodded, giving his own small smile before swimming away.

* * *

As Arthur swam home, He passed by a rather shallow part of the sea, the surface being only a few hundred feet from the seabed. The only thing he had with him was his satchel, because he had hidden the items he found in his little underwater cave hide out near Wang Yao's home, among some thick tall seaweed.  
Well, except for the mirror. It looked too pretty to be stowed in some underwater shelf, so Arthur opted to take it home.

Just as he passed by the barren seabed, he spotted a ship sailing by. He was immediately engulfed in excitement. This was it! He can go look! Just a peak surely won't hurt!

"Arthur, what are you doing?" Alfred asked as Arthur swam up to the surface,"You better not do what I think you're doing!"

"It's just a peak, Alfred,"Arthur whispered as he surfaced,"I won't interact."

What Arthur saw on deck surpassed even his vast imagination. The crew was having a little celebration, and three men stood out among the rest. All three of them wore coats similar to the one Arthur had found, except each wore a different color. One particularly loud guy, who had white hair and red eyes, wore a black one, complete with a black hat. he was holding two bottles of what Arthur guessed to be liquor. His eyes intrigued Arthur, because it was something considered witchcraft in his kingdom. Nonetheless, Arthur found him as a bit obnoxious.

Another guy, this one wearing a red coat, was also pretty loud, but he seemed more concerned with smiling at everyone. He had brown curly hair tied in a red ribbon and bright green eyes. He was also drinking, but a lot less compared to the first guy.

What really caught Arthur's gaze was the third guy. He wasn't dancing about, but he simply leaned on the railing, holding a glass of wine in one hand and watched. He had long, wavy blond hair that was tied with a blue ribbon, and bright blue eyes, only a shade darker than his baby blue coat. He smiled at them fondly, and spoke with jokes of his own from time to time.

"Francis! Why not have more fun!" the obnoxious one said in a sort of hissy voice", It's your birthday, so you should be trampling out there, drinking and going at the women more than you use to do all the time!"

"Si, he's right mi amigo," the brown-haired man nodded", You're usually in bed by now, or having dinner with a pretty senorita!"

Francis chuckled, and for some reason Arthur found it to be a fascinating sound",That's true, mes amis, but I always choose my birthday to relax, and simply enjoy the night. This is quite relaxing, non? Not as quiet as in my home, but relaxing enough."

"oh, by the way," the red eyed man said,"your vatti wanted to give something to you."

"Oh?"Francis raised an elegant brow,"What would that man give me, Gilbert?"

Gilbert laughed a strange laugh that reminded Arthur of sea snakes", Kesesese! your relationship with your own dad sucks. I doubt if you'll disagree with this one though."

Some men came hauling something heavy and covered in cloth out to the deck. Francis' eyebrows remained raised, and Gilbert just snickered.

"Go on, Toni,"Gilbert said, slapping their friend on the back," you can unveil this thing for our little prince."

Toni, the brown-haired man, grinned at him,"Okay Gil!" and he pulled down the cloth, revealing a life sized statue of Francis himself, in an identical costume and a fighting stance, one leg in front of the other and a sword in hand. Arthur could almost imagine the victorious glint in the statue's eyes as it grinned at an unknown foe.

France stared at it in amused bewilderment", That's his gift?" he scoffed,"How nice."

Gilbert laughed",Kesese. I thought you like seeing yourself, Francis. Though they can't recreate that look you wear when you get a girl in you bed."

"Well, I do look handsome,"Francis shrugged, ignoring the last comment.

Arthur listened to them with growing interest, catching things he was going to have to ask Yao about.

"We should go," Alfred said nervously", What if your father catches us?"

The little prince knew he was right, so with one last glance, he dove back into the water.

Just as they were leaving though, a storm came and tossed the ship about, and Arthur watched in horror as lightning struck and caused a fire. By then everyone was in panic and abandoning the ship. Arthur just watched, afraid of being found out should he try to help. But when he saw the blond fall and get hit by a fallen piece of the mast (XP sorry, France-nii-sama), he knew he had to do _something._

Arthur swam hard to reach him, and also to reach shore with the guy in tow. he couldn't help but let out a few curses while saving the handsome prince. By the time they came to shore, the rain had already left. He huffed tiredly as he carelessly pushed the prince to the beach. Oh the damn thing. Why does he have to have such a wonderfully heavy body?

Arthur stared at his perfectly sculpted face, the look of peace softening his features. His hair was wet but it didn't make him look any less attractive to Arthur. The young merprince looked around and when saw no potential witnesses (he had lost Alfred in the storm), he took a deep breath and sang.

You see, like any other tsunde- I mean, mer-prince, Arthur had a talent he'd rather not share with anyone. Yes, besides the magic thing. Nobody knew of Arthur's wonderful singing abilities. The young man can sing like an angel if he so chooses. He just doesn't like the attention. He sang an old lullaby that Yao used to sing to him when he was little.

"Out alone in this vast ocean, yet life tends to go on,

As I swim back home your smile in my thoughts

The laugh that woke the seabed and sent the corals color

All of you in my thoughts as I make my way home

The eyes that shone brighter than the bluest pearls,

Hair like woven gold, might as well have been tricked by the witch,

Yet you in my thoughts as I swim towards home,

Wait for me there, for I shall be home..."

Arthur always felt better after singing, and he took a second to breath before noticing that Francis was stirring. That, plus he heard his obnoxious friend Gil in the distance. So the mer-prince dove and swam back home, mind racing with the events that had happened that night. He didn't notice the mirror that fell out his satchel and unto the beach as he left.

* * *

The next day found Arthur in his bed, daydreaming about the wonderful things he found out about. He was thinking about asking Wang Yao if he could try painting when a certain fish shot through his window and headbutted his stomach.

"Artieeee!" Alfred said excitedly", Matt and I have a surprise for you! It's already in your little hide out! Come on let's goooo!"

Arthur muttered loudly about shark baits as he followed his friend to their hide-out. He had to cover his mouth to stop himself from squealing like a lovestruck girl. Somehow, Francis' statue had ended up in Arthur's cave, perfectly fine in all its stony glory.

Instead, Arthur scowled at Alfred and Matthew alike, before tossing them out the cave and not letting them in. He then proceeded to scowl at the statue.

"So you think you're so handsome," Arthur said, grabbing the coat he had found the day before", Well no sir you are not! I am far more handsome than you and your strange accent!" And that's when he proceeded to fight with the statue, using the sword he had also found the same day as the coat.

Outside, Alfred just sighed", This sucks, don't it Matt?"

The timid crab just nodded.

A few more minutes of pretend sword fighting later, Arthur finally came out, still in his costume, and declared that they go to Yao. They found the merman painting yet another picture, this one of a sunny forest, with strangely enough, a bench in the middle of the greenery.

"Yao!" Arthur exclaimed", Well? Did you do it?"

Wang Yao turned around in shock and almost dropped a jar of paint", Aiyah! Arthur! I didn't see you there, aru! Ah, well... about that..." he fidgeted with his brush.

Arthur frowned", What's wrong Wang Yao?"

"Arthur, I-I'm sorry, aru. Your father had confiscated all my human related spells, aru."

Arthur looked at him with hurt and betrayal. But he just sighed defeatedly", It's okay, Wang Yao. I guess I won't be going then."

Wang Yao looked at him hesitantly. Just as Arthur was leaving, Wang Yao swam after him", Wait, Arthur!"

Arthur turned and looked at him hopefully.

Wang Yao refused to meet him in the eyes as he said", There's this sea hag... in the north. She- she's very scary, and crazy, aru. But she knows more spells than I do... and she's far from your father's influence. She might be able to help you, aru."

Arthur hugged the merman", Thank you!"

Wang Yao just sighed", Heed my warning, little one. The witch is crazy. She might not let you go without a price, aru."

Arthur was momentarily gripped in fear, but Francis' face came across his mind. He blushed slightly, but made up his mind. He would see other things! Why was he thinking of that- that frog anyway? Arthur wasn't sure what a frog was, but that was okay. It sounded like an insult anyway. Yao had mentioned it being a type of animal that had four legs and always jumped about.

"Thank you, Yao!" Arthur said as he swam out and went to find the witch, Alfred and Matthew right behind him.

The witch lived in a half submerged boulder cave thingie, and Arthur had to admit that it wasn't what he expected. He expected creepy bone decorations and scary monsters as pets. He expected an old mermaid with gray hair and a shriveled up body, all its beauty sucked out by the horrible spells she had made.

Arthur did not expect a young brown haired girl of twenty with the lower half of an octopus and half her home decorated in pictures of various human men... doing embarrassing things like kissing and hugging and undressing each other( a term Arthur had recently found out to have been embarrassing to humans). He did not expect a glowing box and clicking sounds from a strange stone slab with squares and letters cut into them.

"Dude this is some scary witchcraft," Alfred whispered, hiding in Arthur's coat.

The girl stared at Arthur's body in admiration before smiling at him", Well, hello there. What can I do for you, little merprince?"

The girl's smile sent chills down Arthur's back, but his curiosity got the better of him", What is that?" He asked, pointing at the glowing box.

"Oh that?" the girl giggled", It's a gift from a surface magic user from the east. He had gone to the future and found this wonderful thing. I'm Elizaveta, by the way. What's your name?"

"M-my name's Arthur," his coat shook with two trembling creatures", And this is Alfred and Matthew."

Elizaveta smiled at Alfred and Matthew, who were both peaking from behind Arthur's coat", that's an interesting coat," she said.

Arthur only then noticed that he was still wearing the pirate outfit and visibly blushed", I- I forgot to take it off."

Elizaveta giggled again", No worries. You look adorable. Why are you here?"

"I would like to have human legs," Arthur blurted out before he got the chance to try and back out",A-and I am not adorable!"

Elizaveta smiled even wider", Oh?" She said, inching closer", why would you want legs?"

Arthur watched her approach on her eight tentacles", so I can explore the land," he gulped.

"Just that?" Elizaveta's smile turned knowing", or do you wish to see a particular thing? Something, or perhaps someone?"

Arthur blushed as thoughts of Francis were brought to mind", N-not really, no."

"Are you sure, Arthur?" Elizaveta was close enough to wrap a tentacle on Arthur's wrist and pull him a bit closer.

"Of c-course I'm sure," Arthur pulled his wrist away and swam back a few inches", what else would be up there?"

"There are many things up there," Elizaveta purred, bringing a tentacle up to tilt Arthur's chin", like a certain prince with blond hair..."

How she knew about that Arthur wasn't sure, but he was too busy blushing hard to care", Are you- are you going to h-help me or not?"

Elizaveta giggled before pulling away, choosing to open a drawer full of labeled bottles instead", Let's make a deal. I turn you and your little friends to humans for, say, three days, and if you're able to get the most precious thing a human can have- which another human has to give to you fully, by the way, then I'll let you be human forever. I might even make both of you immortal. But if you fail, I get to have you and your little friends' body as a price." All through this speech, she just stared at Arthur.

"Don't do it Arthur!" Alfred whispered" I don't want to belong to this crazy psycho!"

Arthur bit his lower lip in thought. He had no clue what the most important thing was for humans and three days seemed way too short. No he doubted he could even do enough exploring in just three days. But... this was the only chance he had...

"I'll do it," Arthur said, making Elizaveta laugh in glee.

"Yes!" The witch said turning around to search through the bottles", Let's see... seme powder... love potion... uke spray... modifyer... instant drunk... Italian speed... genderbend... personification... divisor... ah! Here we go! Hetalian crossovers. Made with the powers of a million Hetalians and fangirls. Oh, by the way you still have to pay me something now."

Arthur scowled", That's unfair! You should have told me before I agreed!"

Elizaveta shrugged", I won't be asking much. Something like... oh, I know! Your voice sounds nice!"

"B-but I need my voice you bloody hag!" Arthur said", How else am I supposed to know whatever that bloody important thing is?!"

Elizaveta sighed",Then go find another sea hag," she said", I mean, things like these are hard to come by, you know. I had to beat a white beast with a frying pan just to get this particular potion. It was fun, but not pretty."

Arthur once again hesitated, Alfred too afraid to talk and Matthew talking too quiet for his reasonable suggestions to be heard. But... he really wanted to go. Even if he'd end up dead because he doesn't find whatever that item was, he'd still like to see and experience the above world. He doubted anyone would care if he disappeared anyway...

"I'll do it,"Arthur said quietly", but... will it-... will it hurt?"

"No, of course not,"Elizaveta's predatory grin was back", Just don't move, okay? and open your mouth."

_Oh Neptune save me._ It was all Arthur could think of as he closed his eyes shut and opened his mouth. He could feel Elizaveta's tentacle slip into his mouth, working with some magic so that even if it reached his throat it didn't hurt. Instead, there was this strange feeling Arthur couldn't (or wouldn't) name, something that made his cheeks redden. When the tentacle pulled away, Arthur gasped for air and opened his eyes to find that three of Elizaveta's other tentacles had been slowly wrapping around him and said witch was trying to stop the blood dripping from her nose. She was also holding a small saliva coated ball of faint light, and Arthur found that he could no longer speak.

Elizaveta quickly pulled away her tentacles",I had already spread the potion about you. I suggest you swim to shore as soon as you can, or you might drown."

Arthur just nodded, and swam as fast as he can, pulling Alfred and Matthew with him.

* * *

Francis stared at the mirror for the umpteenth time. It was only a day since his birthday, and the unfortunate shipwreck that sent one of his more elegant ships to the bottom of the sea. Gilbert and Antonio had found him by the beach, thankfully in his own kingdom, and yet... something was wrong. When he woke up, the young prince had a feeling there was someone else with him. But all that was there was that antique handheld mirror. Whenever Francis looked at it, a flash of messy blond and emerald green would pass before his eyes, like the shadow of a memory, and when he stared long enough, he could almost hear a light, albeit male melodious voice singing him a lullaby.

And that was why he was leaning on his balcony railing, in his castle by the sea directly overlooking the beach, staring at the mirror in hopes of obtaining a more detailed memory of his savior. That was also how his two friends had found him when they came to visit.

"Francis,"Gilbert said a bit worriedly",I know you love looking at yourself, but isn't this a bit too much? The awesome me is getting worried."

Francis just sighed",I am trying to remember, Gilbert. I feel as if by looking at this thing, I can remember who left it."

"Is it a pretty girl?"Antonio asked, smiling", Is Francis finally the one chasing?"

Gilbert laughed",Kesesese! is that true, Franny? You know if Toni notices it, it's bound to be just that obvious."

Francis chuckled lightly, tearing his gaze away from the mirror",Perhaps? That would be a nice little treat, non?"

The three friends chatted some more about this and that, before a young boy came running from the beach. This would have been normal, because Francis allowed the village kids to roam around the private beach sometimes, except that this one was completely naked.

"S-sirs!" He shouted up to them. Antonio didn't seem to hear him, and kept talking about his little friend, Lovi. But Francis and Gilbert was already staring as the boy approached.

"Mon Dieu, is that what I think it is?"Francis asked in disbelief.

"He looks a bit wobbly,"Gilbert said",I'm going to go check on him." And with that said, he jumped over the railing and climbed down the crawling vines. Francis wasn't very far behind.

"Hey, kid you okay?" Gilbert shrugged off his coat and wrapped it around the boy, noticing how he was shaking pretty hard.

"Y-yes, sir," the boy nodded, though still shaking", But my f-friend needs h-help..."

"Don't worry," Gilbert assured him before turning to Francis",Franny, go further down the beach! This guy says his friend needs help."

Francis nodded, deciding to question his friend's unusually nurturing behavior- even for him- toward the boy later. Truth be told, Francis did found the boy to be quite fragile looking, with his soft features and longish blond hair, and an adorable wayward curl that bounced about his face. He was going to have to find out more later...

"Th-thank you," the boy said quietly", I mean, f-for the c-covering, sir."

Gilbert smirked", Don't mention it, kid," he said", I'm just awesome like that. So... what's you name?"

"Matthew," the boy said, blushing slightly", It- it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Gilbert. Or you can just call me awesome," Gilbert gave a somewhat friendly smile", Why don't we get inside? It seems to cold for you out here."

* * *

_Oh shit. Of all the humans that could possibly find us, it just had to be that frog! He looked so han-disgusting! Walking like that!_

These were the thoughts of Arthur as he watched Francis approach, a small smile tugging at his lips. Francis' lips okay?! Not his! Arthur was too busy hugging Alfred, whom he had wrapped with his coat, because the boy was shaking badly. They weren't used to the air around them, and Alfred and Matthew did not expect being turned to humans as well. Arthur was starting to shiver as well, but he decided not to let Alfred know. No doubt he would try to be a hero and do something utterly stupid, never mind dangerous.

When Francis saw Alfred, though, his smile disappeared", Are you kids alright?"

Alfred recognized him and sent Arthur a smirk before giving Francis a friendly smile",I'm fine!" he said, standing up", I'm the hero! And everybody knows heroes heal fast! But my friend here..."

Francis directed his attention to Arthur, who was still naked in the sand, and checked thouroughly for injuries. Arthur blushed and pushed him away, trying to shout curses and failing.

Francis frowned",What is wrong, ma cherie?"He asked gently, making Arthur's face redden a shade darker and look away.

"He doesn't have a voice anymore," Alfred inquired, earning a silent glare from Arthur.

"Oh... is that-.. is that so..."Francis said slowly, a strange feeling overwhelming him. Was that...? It was... it was disappointment, perhaps? Ah, but he looked like the young man in Francis' visions... or shadows of a memory... But it couldn't have been him... he- he didn't have the voice...

"Well, we can't stay here,"Francis forced a smile as he picked Arthur up", After all, you are still gloriously naked, non? It must be getting cold."

Arthur started protesting again, but at the mention of his nudity Alfred laugh, making him blush again. In an attempt to hide his embarrassment, he clutched Francis' shirt hard and almost tried to bury his face in the older man's chest.

Francis chuckled",What is your name?"

"His name's Arthur,"Alfred answered for him", And I'm Alfred! Hows about you, sir?"

"My name is Francis," and when he utterd these words, Arthur's heart jumped in confirmation. Yep... it was him...

The three of them made their way back to the castle, where many servants offered to help but Francis turned them down. He brought Arthur to his room and settled him among the sheets with a gentleness that surprised Arthur, considering the bruises he gave the man on the way there. Alfred, who had gotten used to his feet (and gravity on land) ran in and jumped on the bed, burying himself in the soft pillows.

Francis offered them a kind smile", I'll prepare a bath for you," He said, walking out", Your friend should be with Gilbert, and I'll make sure he joins you in the bath later. Just stay here for a bit, oui?"

"Okay!" Alfred said, still busy crawling about the sheets.

Arthur just nodded. As soon as Francis closed the door, Alfred started babbling excitedly.

"I take it back! This is so cool!" Alfred said, jumping about in bed", Have you seen my head fur? It's color yellow like my fins! And no matter how much I straighten it out, a single bunch of them keeps standing up! And look at these things! These cloths are so soft and warm and way better than your bed, Arthur! And did you see some of the humans here? They were treating Francis like he's the boss so they must've been the servants~! I saw one of them and man did she look good!"

Arthur frowned. So many things he wanted to say, mainly for Alfred to shut up, but he couldn't. So he just smacked Alfred on the head.

"Owee," Alfred complained", I liked you better when you were all talk and no hit!"

Arthur rolled his eyes at him. _Then shut up, you git! And it's hair! Not head fur! And yes, Alfred, I've seen them! Quit shoving the bloody thing in my face!_ was what Arthur thought, but couldn't say. So he just sighed and buried himself among the sheets and pillows.

Minutes- _ten excruciating and annoying minutes with Alfred_ later, Francis finally arrived, announcing that the bath was ready. Arthur practically leaped out the bed and ran at the door, tugging at Francis' shirt sleeve with a pointed pout. _Hurry up and let's go you git!_

Francis couldn't help but smile at Arthur's face", Of course,"he said, taking Arthur's hand and leading him out", Come along, Alfred. Matthew's already there."

"Okay!" Alfred jumped off the bed and ran to catch up to them", this is so cool, ain't it Arthur? You'll finally be able to get your first baath in days! You're starting to stink too!" This was followed by a nervous laugh because Arthur was glaring at him. _Don't get us caught you idiot!_

Francis just smiled. _This must be how Antonio thinks of Lovino~! Though how that naughty boy is ever cute is lost to me..._

They entered a ridiculously large room with a tub that was probably six feet in diameter. Matthew was already inside, playing with bubbles, and giggling. Gilbert was laughing with him, though he was outside the tub and fully dressed, his shirt sleeves folded to his elbows. Arthur, who was dragging one of the sheets all that time, immediately let it go in favor of joining Matthew in the tub. Alfred jumped in, too. But not before Francis took off his coat.

They spent more or less an hour in the bath, halfway there Gilbert and Francis decided to join as well, considering the fact that they were already soaking wet. After the bath, they all got dressed, this time with the help of some maids. And then they had lunch.

"So, Matthew,"Gilbert said over some mashed potatoes",Where did you and your friends come from?"

Matthew stopped sipping his soup in order to look at Arthur with worry",uhm... uh, well... you see..."

"We got caught in the storm,"Alfred interrupted", You see, Arthur really wanted to go around and stuff, so..." he stopped and stuffed more steak in his mouth.

"W-we sailed here,"Matthew continued",We wanted to, you know... see this- this particular kingdom, so we got a boat but...erhm.."

"We got shipwrecked!" Alfred supplied",You should've seen the storm! the waves were so high I thought the sky turned to water! It was cool, but a bit scary!"

Arthur just stared at them in disbelief. _What were they making up all of a sudden?!_ But when he saw that Francis and Gilbert believed them, he relaxed and ate his food whatever it was. It was sweet, and Francis had called it an upside-down cake. Arthur had tasted cakes before, but nothing so sweet and fluffy. He liked it.

"Still, that doesn't explain why you were all naked,"Gilbert commented, making all three boys' faces redden. Had Antonio not left earlier, saying he had to check up on Lovi (and Luddy, too! Don't forget to check up on mein awesome bruder for me!), he would've cooed and said they looked like delicious tomatoes.

Francis chuckled", We shouldn't bother with details, Gil," He said", How about this. Let's give these three a tour of the kingdom, just as they had originally intended. It would be fun, non?"

Arthur practically beamed._ Really?! You'd do that?! _He had to stop himself from acting like Alfred. He blushed and looked away, his expression clear._ Well, I suppose... if I have to..._

It was remarkable how accurately his expressions could be read... or maybe that was just Francis? Either way, he looked forward to spending some time with the quiet young man.

* * *

Much to Arthur's (hidden) delight, they headed for the meadow first. Gilbert liked to hang around Matthew, and for some reason, Alfred insisted on joining them. They started playing tag, with Gilbert as it. Francis sat on a picnic blanket with Arthur, who was crawling in the dirt, looking at everything with wonder. He was poking his nose in the grass like a little child when a rabbit popped up and came nose to nose with him. Arthur just stared in awe.

Francis couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculously adorable he looked. Arthur sat up and looked at him with a small frown. _What?_ Grass had gotten stuck on his hair, and he looked pretty much like a rabbit himself.

Francis had to control his chuckle", It's nothing, mon lapin," he said, offering Arthur a sandwich", Would you like some more?"

Arthur frowned at him._ I don't believe you!_ but snatched the sandwich away from him. _Stupid frog... wait... what did he say? what's a lapin?_

His thoughts were so visible on his face, Francis had to resist cooing. _How cute..._

* * *

The next place they went to was the local library. Arthur liked it there, too. So did Matthew, but Alfred couldn't even sit still.

"Guys~!" He whined", Let's go get ice cream or something! Have you ever tasted ice cream before? What's it like, anyways? hey, don't ignore meee!"

Arthur just rolled his eyes at him before going back to his book. _Idiot won't even try..._

Just then Matthew gasped and looked at Gilbert in horror", Is- is this true? Did the witch really want to eat them?"

Gilbert laughed", kesesese! That's one of the best stories here! But let me tell you about it in a more awesome way!"

Arthur closed his book in favor of watching and listening to Gilbert narrate about the adventures of two little kids, a lot younger than Alfred and Matthew, he said. Francis would interrupt, warning Gilbert about inappropriateness, and a while later Alfred sat down to listen as well. After that particular story, Alfred was hyped up.

"Whoa! Tell other stories!" He said, jumping in his seat", You tell a story too! Please Francis? Tell us a story too! Do it like Gilbert did! That was awesome!"

Gilbert smirked", Of course it was awesome! I doubt if Franny can do as awesome as me though."

Francis gave a challenging smirk", Let's see about that. Ohonhonhon..." Francis glance around as he thought about a story", hmm... how about the Beauty and the Beast, hm? It's a sweet story."

* * *

It was, in a word, magnificent. Arthur had never felt so much awe and excitement in just two days! He had seen meadows and forests and read more books than Wang Yao could possibly have! And that day, after a morning in the kitchen and an afternoon sword fighting (take that, frog!) Francis had promised to take them dancing! That excited him even more! As for Alfred and Matthew, they seemed to be enjoying themselves, too. They had met Gilbert's younger brother, Ludwig, who was a rather quiet fellow, though Arthur really wasn't one to judge, seeing as he couldn't even utter a single syllable.

"Hey, Artie,"Alfred said that morning as they got dressed. Arthur had insisted that he and his two other friends share a single room that wasn't Francis', even though he had caught the pervert always peaking at them at night. Which was why he was only a little overjoyed to be able to figure out how to use a lock (thank you Gilbert!)

Arthur looked at his friend with a raised brow. _Yes, Alfred?_

"Today's the last day, you know,"Alfred said.

_Yes, and so? _Arthur adjusted his coat.

"Well, we... we don't want to- to leave, Arthur,"Matthew said quietly", So... we thought that maybe... uhm, maybe you could.."

Alfred rolled his eyes at him", What Matt's trying to say is," He continued",You should go ask Francis about that thing we need."

If Arthur could sputter, he would've been doing just that, partnered with his red face. _Why should I? I don't even have a voice! Plus why Francis? Why can't it be someone else!?_

"Well, the witch said you have to- to ask for it," Matthew mumbled.

"And we all know you're all smoochy with Francis," Alfred exclaimed", Plus it's- and I quote- _'_the most precious thing a human can have- which another human has to give to you fully_' _and so YOU have to do it."

"Y-yeah," Matthew nodded", If it really is that important, wouldn't it be hard to let go? Maybe if you were... as- as close..."

Arthur's frown deepened. _What about you and Gilbert?_

Matthew blushed", We- we're not really that close," he fiddled with his clothes", And we- I-.. I tried talking to him about that already.. and- and he said he- his most precious thing was his- his bruder and he- I can't take that! I- I mean I really-... uhm, y-yeah."

Arthur sighed._ No need to force yourself, lad. I... I guess I'll do it.__ I just wish I don't have to..._

* * *

Later on, Francis led them to his carriage, the man wearing a mask and a dress- _what in God's name are you wearing you frog?!_- and gave them masks as well, explaining how it was a masquerade ball that they were heading to. Gilbert met them there and immediately took Matthew's hand and ran to dance, earning curious stares from the other guests. Alfred headed for the table of food almost just as fast, leaving Francis and Arthur to themselves.

"Dance with me, mon amour," Francis whispered, smiling and asking for Arthur's hand.

Even with the mask, Arthur's expression was clear to him._ I'm the one looking like a guy here. I should be asking for your hand, you frog!... and what did you call me?!_

Francis chuckled", Okay then," he offered his hand, and Arthur took it, leading him to the dance floor. They danced for a while before Francis noticed how the odd looks sent their way was affecting Arthur. Well... he was taller...

"Let's go," He pulled Arthur out and they ended up in the garden, where they sat on a bench, enjoying the sunset and the roses around them. Francis picked a nearby rose and smiled at how perfect it looked. Just like the one sitting beside him.

Arthur was staring at the roses, finally getting his wish and seeing not just one, but a bunch of them for real. _Matthew would love this... ah, I shouldn't get off track..._ he took out a piece of paper in which he had written a question in earlier, and was just about to give it to Francis when a rose was shoved unto his face.

"Mon petite ange," Francis murmured", Does this not look familiar?"

Arthur frowned._ I'm sorry, but I don't understand..._

Francis looked hurt, but just gave a smile", It's nothing... I'm sorry."

Arthur raised a brow._ O...kay... uhm, here._ He shoved the paper into Francis hands, and concentrated on fingering the rose, blushing.

Francis looked at him in bewilderment before unfolding the paper.

_What is the most precious thing you can ever have?_

Francis had to hold back his smile. Those words, plus Arthur's embarrassed yet questioning glances... it was... it was something he loved. Wanted to love.

"That, mon amour," He whispered, holding Arthur close", It would be the l'amour of another person. That is, the love. The romantic love."

At this, Arthur's face turned tomato red, and he had to stop himself from shaking as he pulled away and took out another piece of paper. This time it read...

_Can I have it, please?_

Francis just stared at him, not sure what to do. When perhaps he had stayed silent too long, Arthur pulled even further away._ Never mind then... frog._

"It's not like that," Francis said, flustered", It's just that, well... I- I was shocked...I-"

"TIME'S UP!" Elizaveta's voice rang loud and clear, and both men turned to find the witch in the garden with them",Sorry, Artie. The sun has set, and so you lost. The good news is, you can have your voice back!"

Francis looked confused, specially with Elizaveta's bleeding nose, and when Arthur looked at him in horror. A floating, glowing ball came from Elizaveta's hand and floated over to Arthur, whose legs started glowing... and turning to a tail.

"I- I'm sorry, Francis," Arthur murmured, and Francis was shocked to find that it was the voice he had been searching secretly for", My three days are up..."

He had to do something...

"Wait!" Francis stood up", You're mistaken... miss!"

Elizaveta raised a brow", Is that so? How come?"

"W- well, the three days aren't up yet," Francis proclaimed", It's not midnight yet, and so the third day isn't over!"

Arthur could only stare at him with a somewhat relieved face. _So... your answer?_ He didn't need to speak.

"Yes, Arthur," Francis knelt down to cup his face and bring their faces together", I give my love to you Arthur. All of it!"

Elixaveta's nose let out more blood", Ah," she chuckled", Can't say I'm disappointed though."

* * *

** Yes! I'm finally done! This is my longest chapter EVER! And that's coz I decided to follow the original plot a bit ( somehow)**

** Hope you readers enjoyed that! And yes, Matthew and Gilbert got together :3 Alfred... Alfred met a prince from the east and married him, too (Ameripan, anyone?) Well, uhm... yeah. That's pretty much it. Bye bye~!**

**Oh, by the way, hows about I continue this as a diff story? Like, what if Elizaveta gave Arthur an extension? If you hadn't noticed, the ending's a little bit rushed, and I keep wondering what would've happened if it didn't end in three days. Would you be interested in it? Would you? There's only one way to tell me!**

**Review, please~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I promised my wonderful reviewer, Lin36bffbecca, her story and here it is! :)) I love how in the last two chapters I really want to continue the story but I'm not sure if I should. :)) anywas, here ya go~!**

**Description: Prince Matthew was being married off to the utterly scary (not really) king of the Eastern Snow, King Ivan, and was sent to live with him, with Matthew's friend Lovino. After a failed attempt at escape, things go crazy, and Matthew finds himself as a polar bear in the forest, then in the company of the albino king of the Awesome kingdom, King Gilbert. What shall be thy faith, oh furry one?**

**Another PruCan story, with FrUK, Spamano and maybe GerIta. And sorry if Ivan sounds evil! I'm trying not to! *hides just in case*Also, ahem...**

**This is a fictional and harmless crossover. Anything said, mentioned or described by any of the characters or Lovino in particular do not reflect in any way the Author's own opinions, except maybe when it comes to Antonio's ass.**

* * *

**_~Polar Bearskin~_**

In the kingdom of FrUK (ahahaha XP), the people might as well have been in mourning. The only heir to the throne, Prince Matthew, was forcibly engaged to the king of the Eastern Snow, King Ivan. King Ivan was happy about this, and also a little worried, as he kept saying things about his sister disapproving. The prince himself barely had a say in the matter, though he couldn't have said anything anyway.

Prince Matthew was so soft spoken he couldn't voice himself out of a wet paper bag. It was a good thing he had his best friend, Lovino, who would speak up to the tallest of trolls (then run away afterwards) just to voice his opinion (which, unfortunately, are usually negative).

That day, Matthew was off to the Eastern Snow Kingdom, with Lovino, who insisted he stay with his friend. Antonio, Matthew's uncle and Lovino's guardian, was really against it, but Francis, his friend and Matthew's papa, agreed wholeheartedly. He had faith that if Lovino was with his son, things would turn out fine.

"Really, you idiot,"Lovino said, trying to push Antonio off him as they said their goodbyes", I already told you! I will not be staying here and leaving my friend to who knows what!"

"But Lovi!" Antonio whined", I'll miss you! And we won't be able to eat tomatoes together and take siestas! Don't leave!"

"I said get off!" Lovino finally got his love- guardian off of him", We'll be back! Right after I beat this Ivan to a pulp!"

Antonio gave an adorable whimper but only stared (with those adorable puppy dog eyes). Matthew and his parents were having a more... serious moment.

"I don't want you to leave me, Matheu," Francis said, embracing his little boy.

"I'll be fine, papa," Matthew tried reassuring him", And I hope you'll be fine, too."

"I just wish you wouldn't do this, lad,"Arthur, his other dad, said, shaking his head", I mean, you don't have to act like you're okay with this."

Matthew gave him a brave smile and hugged him, too", I really am okay with this, daddy," He said", I feel as if I'm supposed to do this."

Francis broke down and sobbed unto Arthur's shirt, the latter trying to protest but gave up eventually.

Matthew and Lovino finally left on their respective horses, heading for the forest separating the two kingdoms (and alot other kingdoms for that matter).

Lovino was scowling as his thoughts went to a certain Italian. Dammit! If his coward half brother Feliciano wasn't such a cry baby and did his job as Matthew's fucking fairy god mother, they wouldn't even be in that mess. but no! He had to prance off to his German fairy, saying ", ve~! I'm sorry Fratello! But I can't help without big brother Francis asking for it first!" Stupid Feliciano! Can't he tell that that stupid fuckface bastard Matthew called his papa was too wrapped up in that scone bastard to actually think about what's happening? ha! So what if he_ might_ be exaggerating just a little bit? it's true that they're all idiots!

As they rode on in silence, Matthew noticed how Lovino kept wiping his face", Are you alright?" He asked", Lovino, are you- are you crying?"

"I'm not!' Lovino said, sniffling", Okay, maybe a little. But you can't blame me! I'm- I-... I think I'm gonna miss those bastards."

Matthew smiled at him sadly", I said you could've just stay home," he said softly.

"I can't!" Lovino said, wiping his nose with his shirtsleeve", I can't just leave my be- best friend behind!"

Matthew gave him a thankful smile and they rode the rest of the way in silence. After an hour or so, They stopped. They were at the border of the two kingdoms, where they were going to meet King Ivan. They got off their horses and sent them back, leaving the two men alone in the middle of the woods.

"Okay, Matt," Lovino said", as soon as you spot him, get behind me, si?"

"Oui..." Matthew answered, his nerves getting to him, finally feeling the fear creep up to him as they walked.

"Your friendship... it's really pretty, da?" the childish voice startled both young men, making Lovino jump and hide behind Matthew. They both turned around to see a really tall man with super light blond hair and a childish face, smiling at them. He held a pipe and had a scarf around his neck. Matthew was so scared/ shocked/ maybe both that he fell unconscious (after an adorable squeak), and both the tall man and Lovino moved to catch him. The tall man swung him over his shoulder.

"Ah, I caught him," he said happily", I can't have my own wife die before our wedding, now can I?"

"W-wait," Lovino stared at him", You're king Ivan?"

"Da," Ivan nodded, and started walking away, expecting Lovino to follow", You're my new wife's friend, right? Lo-vi-no, hmm?"

"y-yeah," Lovino said, falling in step behind him, keeping a close eye on Matthew, and checking for injuries just in case",... and he's a guy!"

"hmm, I know," Ivan said, his smile still in tact", That was why I didn't expect him to fall asleep on me..."

Lovino stared at him in disbelief", He didn't fall asleep you moron! He fell unconscious coz you're shitass scary you bastard!" and those words came out before the warnings in Lovino's head flared up.

"Do you think so..." Ivan's tone became less cheerful, and Lovino cringed a little.

"W-well, not really," he said quickly", he was just shocked! Y- yeah, that's right! shocked! So d-don't sneak up on people like that next time!"

"...okay," Ivan nodded, smiling fully again.

* * *

When Matthew woke up, he was in a normal bed in a normal room, and Lovino sat on a stool beside him. the room only had two windows, and both of them were locked against the harsh winter storm outside. Matthew sat up groggily.

"Glad you're awake," Lovino grumbled", Ivan went hunting."

"In this storm?" Matthew asked incredulously.

Lovino shrugged", bastard said it was the best weather for hunting or something. Dunno... We can't stay here Matt."

"...What do you mean?" Matthew asked.

"I'm getting you the fuck outta here," Lovino said, standing up and pulling Matthew out of bed. He then proceeded to pull his friend out the room, down some stairs, into a door and down some more stairs until they came to a room full of bear skins. There were mostly polar bears, but also black bears and grizzly bears. Lovino grabbed a polar bear skin and shoved it into Matthew's arms before dragging him all the way back to the room before.

"Sit on the stool and stay still," Lovino ordered and Matthew obeyed, sitting and staying still as Lovino started talking and sewing the bear skin at the same time.

"When I'm done with this, get outta here and run off somewhere not obvious, got that?" Lovino said", This'll only take a while..."

"Lovino..." Matthew said in awe", You... you can sew?!"

"Of course I can you idiot," Lovino snapped", I did learn _something_ from that tomato bastard. Now stay still."

"Okay..." Matthew nodded ever so slightly and they both lapsed into silence.

"I'm done!" Lovino announced, cutting the excess thread and standing back to admire his work. That was when the bear skin started glowing and when the light subsided, Lovino almost screamed", Fucking shit! Matthew what happened?!"

Matthew had turned to a polar bear, complete with all it's fluffy fur and adorable face... and the claws. The teeth, too. Don't forget the teeth. Matthew growled uncertainly.

"Feli," lovino growled", I know you're in here! Show yourself or I'll send the fairy mafia after you!"

"Ve~! You know you can't do that to other fairies fratello!" a splitting image of Lovino materialized out of nowhere, except he had lighter hair, his hair curl was to the left, his eyes were close, he was _smiling_, and he had pretty, lacy, totally girly fairy wings on his back. Matthew figured it must be Feli.

"Ve!" Feli grinned",i was helping! Like you told me~! Though I had to convince Luddy not to tell..."

"I thought I told you not to keep hanging around that macho potato bastard!" Lovino scolded", And how is this helping you idiot! Look at him! Matthew's a fucking bear!"

"Ve! Don't hit me fratello!" Feli cringed", I just thought it'd be easier to sneak him out if he really was a bear! It's easier, si?"

Lovino just sighed", Fine," he said", just go and get him out of here. go to another kingdom. I'll throw Ivan off scent or something."

"...okay," Feli nodded unsurely, leading Matthew out. Lovino paced the room, trying to think of a way to actually lie to Ivan (of all people... good luck, Lovi)

* * *

"You will answer my question, da?" Ivan's smile was unwavering", Where's Matvey?"

"H-how should I know, bastard," Lovino cursed inwardly", Maybe you ate him or something!"

Ivan chuckled", you know I wouldn't do that, Lovino. Now tell me where he is so we can get married-" Ivan's smile dropped and he sort of maybe whimpered", I sound like Natasha... forgive me."

"Who's Natasha?" Lovino asked.

"She's my sister," Ivan sank to the floor", She's... strange, da? I thought if I finally married she would... stop. You know, go back to normal."

Lovino rolled his eyes at him", that's not a reason to just go off and marry the first guy you find."

"It's not?" Ivan frowned in confusion.

"yeah!" Lovino said, arms extended", You gotta look for that gu- girl that gives you all those mushy, shitty feelings that turn people to idiots. That shit called love, ya know?"

"... I guess so," Ivan sighed, looking down sheepishly.

Unknown to the two men, they were being watched by a pair of blue eyes, right outside the door.

"Big brother..."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Matthew," Feli said as they crossed a bridge", this is as far as I go. Good luck, Matthew!"

Matthew nodded, though he was shaking inside. _Oh maple. where do I go..._

The young polar bear kept walking until he came across a small stream that wasn't frozen over. Things were starting to become warmer, too. He figured he was getting further away from Ivan's kingdom.

He was just getting a drink when he heard the cock of a gun. He turned his head to find a shotgun aimed at his head, and a (hot, sexy, absolutely AWESOME) albino smirked at him", I got you now." the man wore a dark green cape over white clothes, and Matthew couldn't help staring at the man's red eyes...

_Oh maple..._

* * *

_I'm so awesome!_ Gilbert thought to himself as he pointed his gun at the big white bear. _Imagine finding a polar bear in an early spring forest like that! I'm just that awesome, I guess!_

The young king had gone hunting, alone too, because his usual hunting partner was being unawesome, and he was hoping for a small catch, like maybe a deer or a moose. But look at that! A polar bear! He knew he wasn't supposed to be that close, but he wanted some fun, and was actually hoping for a brawl. He's awesome! He can take a bear down!

But this bear just stared at him with wide purple eyes, a strange hair curl twitching in front of his face.

"hmm?" Gilbert tilted his head to the side a bit", what's wrong, bear? Aren't you gonna attack me or something?"

To his surprise, the bear shook his head.

"W- was?!" Gilbert was so surprised that he dropped his gun and fell on his butt", you can understand me?!"

It was the bear's turn to tilt his head to the side. It came closer until it was face to face with the awesome king of the Kingdom of Awesome, and nodded once.

"whoa," Gilbert's smirk returned", that's so... awesome!" he said. The bear looked at him in surprise, and he took that moment to reach up and touch the bears maw. The bear flinched, but otherwise stayed still as Gilbert started running his hands through his fur.

"awesome!" Gilbert laughed", kesesese! Hey, would you like to come home with me?"

The bear shrugged.

"Okay!" Gilbert stood up", Let's go!"

* * *

_Oh maple... here we go again..._

Matthew had been staying at Gilbert's castle for quite some time now. He was surprised at how nice the people were to him, considering he was a bear. He hung out with Gilbert almost all the time, even when he was working. He hated how people always say Gilbert was slacking off all the time, because he knew better. When the young king would stay in his study, he won't let anyone but Matthew in, and Matthew always watched him turn the music up and then work. He really worked hard everyday, but Matthew didn't know why he never wanted anyone to know.

Gilbird told him that it was just how his master was. The small yellow canary was a lot smarter than a normal bird, and he can actually talk to Matthew. It was him who told Gilbert Matthew's name.

_What do you mean?_ Gilbird asked, sitting comfortably on top of Matthew's head. the bird never sat on anyone else but his or Gilbirt's head. He said they were the most comfortable.

_he's hiding his hard work again_. Matthew sighed inwardly._ People would stop mocking him if they really knew what he's doing in there._

_True, but that's just how he is._ Gilbird chirped. _By the way, when are you going to tell him how you feel?_

If a bear could blush, Matthew would have been red by then. _Wha- what do you mean? I don't have feelings for him!_

_of course you do!_ Gilbird's chirp was close to laughing. _If you were back to human form, he would have fucked you already._

_Gilbird!_ Matthew scolded._ That's disgusting!_

_Suit yourself._ Gilbird chirped before flying away. Matthew just sighed and went to find a good napping place.

the bear-prince had just settled in an abandoned room when Feli appeared before him", Ciao! Long time no see, Matthew!"

Matthew sort of jumped, but quickly got over it._ Feli! Thank God! Now you can turn me to human again!_

Feli looked down sheepishly", I can't, I'm sorry," he said", I can't just yet. Maybe soon, okay?"

Matthew's shoulders dropped. _But I don't want to be a bear anymore..._

Feli bit his lip then sighed", Okay, I'll do something," he said", I'll turn you to human, but only at night, si? is that alright?"

Matthew nodded. _okay..._

Feli smiled, then pulled a long, thin wand out of nowhere and tapped Matthew's nose twice", There!" he said before disappearing again.

* * *

_Mein Gott..._ is the awesome in love with a bear? Gilbert wondered, stopping his work for a bit to sit back and think. He had been spending more and more time with Matthew than he would like to admit, and even Gilbird was noticing it. Sighing and glancing at a clock, the young king noticed how late it was. It was almost nearing midnight.

He decided to stop working and find his bear to cuddle. For some reason, a week ago or so, Matthew kept disappearing at night, and he kept seeing this young boy running around the castle. They would talk and spend some time together, before the boy would sing him a lullaby to help him sleep. Then the boy would disappear in the morning, and Matthew would be there to wake him up.

That night, he didn't find Matthew, but he found the boy waiting for him in the royal garden.

"Hello," Gilbert greeted, sitting beside the boy.

"Hello, Gilbert," the boy said shyly, as if they hadn't been chatting for a week now", uhm... i have something to tell you..."

"you're going to finally give your name, Birdie?" Gilbert joked, knowing the boy didn't want to.

"N-no!" the boy fidgeted with his clothes", uhm, it's about M- Matthew... you know, the bear?"

Gilbert raised his eyebrow", What about Mattie?" he asked.

"W-well, he... uhm," the boy couldn't look him in the eye", he... I think, maybe... he likes you..."

"Kesesese," Gilbert laughed", Of course he does! Animals always like my awesome."

"It's not like that..." the boy bit his lip before blurting", I think Matthew loves you!... in an intimate way..." the last words were uttered so softly, Gilbert almost missed it. But he was awesome so he caught it. Unfortunately, he didn't catch the boy, because he ran away. The next day, Gilbert made a decision.

* * *

"Matthew, I love you," the king of Awesome said in front of the mirror for the Nth time. It was becoming more and more ridiculous, and he would have given up if it hadn't been for Gilbird. The persistent bird kept bugging him about it.

"I know, I know," Gilbert sighed as his bird chirped about him", I'll tell him already!"

Gilbird, on the other hand, wondered why Matthew chose to confess as a bear instead of as a human... sort of. It must be a human thing to complicate things more, he guessed.

Gilbert had decided to invite Matthew to dinner, which made the bear pull him into a bear hug. That was the reason the young king was still staring at his bathroom mirror. He realized that if Matthew rejected him somehow, he'd be dead... metaphorically, and literally. Who knew proposing to a bear would be way harder than proposing to a normal person?

When Gilbert finally went to meet Matthew, the bear was already seated in the pavilion in the rose garden, and they were just in time for sunset.

"Hey there, Matt," Gilbert smiled nervously. This might be one of the most dangerous things he's ever done… at least it felt that way. Curse Gilbird for abandoning him in his time of need!

Matthew nodded at him, and as soon as he sat down, the bear snuggled closer to him. He let out a laugh before returning the hug, and they watched the sun set beautifully in the horizon, amongst the roses.

"Uhmm, Mattie?" Gilbert said softly, still staring at the setting sun.

"Yes?"

"…Will you… marry me?"

"Oh, well… just kidding. Of course!"

And once again Gilbert was tackled to the grassy ground into another hug, except…

"What the fu- Birdie?" Gilbert stared at Matthew in his human form", Wait, you're Matthew?"

Matthew grinned sheepishly, but nodded.

"That's… that's awesome!" Gilbert said with a laugh", kesesese! I knew you were special!"

Matthew laughed, snuggling closer", thanks," he said", you are, too."

"Of course," Gilbert wrapped his arms around him and said softly", I am awesome." (Moment breaker!)

"That is so cute!" Feli appeared before them, giggling like crazy", Ve~! Now you know you both love each other!"

Gilbert just stared at him", Birdie, who's this?"

"Oh, uhm, he's Feli, my fairy godmother," Matthew answered, sitting up beside Gilbert", uh, hi Feli. We were sort of having a moment together here..?"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Feli said, close to panic", I'll leave! But Gilbert, prepare a wedding soon, si? And invite his parents! And Lovino says hi!" Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"… that was weird," Gilbert said. Matthew thought so too. But really, who cares when you have an awesome person to cuddle with? And maybe probably just sort of have a chance to maybe have sort of hot, passionate sex with later that night… you know, if he wanted to. Matthew wouldn't dare force him to, I mean that would be impolite and really, he wouldn't even mention it if-

"Uhm, Birdie..?" Gilbert said quietly.

"Yes?" Matthew turned in the grass to face him.

"Would you maybe… probably just sort of want to… maybe have sort of hot, passionate sex later tonight… you know if you wanted to. I wouldn't dare force you to, I mean that would be impolite and really, I wouldn't even mention it if-"

"Gilbert," Matthew sighed", I don't want to have hot passionate sex later tonight."

"Oh…" Gilbert sounded so disappointed.

"I want to have it now," Matthew grinned mischievously, standing up and gathering Gilbert in his arms.

"Whoa! Were you this strong before?" Gilbert laughed, wrapping his arms around Matthew's neck for support.

"I play hockey," Matthew gave a small, shy smile as he carried Gilbert to his room… their room.

* * *

"King Awesome, are you quite sure about this?" once again, even at their wedding day, his ministers and advisers tried to dissuade Gilbert into marrying Matthew, who was still a bear in their eyes.

"Of course I'm sure," Gilbert answered, adjusting his tie", and for the last time, if you don't stop being unawesome, I'll definitely fire all of you. And no, I don't care what my vatti says either. He's retired." Gilbird chirped in agreement.

They wanted to protest, but then someone announced", Presenting Prince Matthew of the Kingdom FrUK." And in came Matthew, both his fathers at his side. He was still in bear form, but he had a light purplish veil on, and he stood up on his hind legs, carrying a bouquet of lavenders.

As he got closer, Feli appeared above them, flying on his pretty fairy wings and waving his wand about. Slowly, Matthew turned to his human form, except he was wearing a light purple wedding dress. Needless to say, everyone was awed and pleased and really just happy. But nobody was and could ever be happier than Gilbert.

Especially, when the words", you may now kiss the... prince," was finally uttered, and he got to hold Matthew close, and kiss him. And then Matthew kissed back. And things were perfect.

* * *

**A/N: **

**And so this is the end- nope! Not yet! There's still Mooooooooooaaaaaaaarrrrr! :3**

* * *

"Oh, Mathieu they're so adorablement!" Francis cooed, burying his face in the blond baby's tummy. He and his husband Arthur were at Matthew and Gilbert's little baby shower. With them was Antonio, Lovino, Feliciano, and a few other relatives on Gilbert's side, like Eliza and Roderich. Vash and Lily, their next kingdom neighbour, were there too. Matthew had gotten along well with Lily the past two years they've been there.

"Yes, this one looks just like you," Arthur let out a small smile, cradling the second baby in his arms. Feli had appeared once again to deliver two baby boys. Apparently, they were born from Matthew and Gilbert's beautiful, undying love. They were gifts from the fairy godmothers association or something. The baby Arthur was holding really did look like Matthew, except his hair was a shade darker, and he had an adorable cowlick on his head.

Gilbert took the baby from Francis and bounced him gently on his lap. The little boy giggled, reaching up and gurgling. It made Gilbert laugh and smile wide", you're such an adorable kid, Luddy!" Gilbird flew about. It was unfortunate that he couldn't talk to Matthew directly anymore, though...

"So they're your kids? Oh, they're so cute!" Eliza giggled, nudging Lily", aren't they cute?"

"Oh, yes," Lily nodded shyly.

"They're a handful, though," Matthew commented, hugging one of the gifts for Alfred. It was a brown, stuffed bull, almost the same size as Matthew himself", you should've seen Gil's face the first time he tried changing their diapers. Alfred's quite the troublemaker."

"He is, isn't he," Arthur frowned, pulling said baby away from his eyebrows", no, Alfred, you do not touch those." Alfred just giggled and sucked on his thumb.

"Aw, he likes you, mon lapin," Francis laughed", désolé, Alfred, but Grandma Arthur is mine, non?"

"Don't call me grandma!" Arthur scowled fully", If anyone should be the female in our relationship, it should be you, you girly French frog. Why, you even wore dresses to your bloody balls before we got married!"

"Who says I stopped, mon cher?" Francis smiled slyly", ohonhonhon…"

They would have fought more if Vash hadn't fired his gun.

Unknown to the assembled people, there was an extra person at their party, a young girl hidden in the shadows of the large room.

"Big brother… wanted to marry you… and not me…" insert scary look", I finally found you…"

* * *

It was night time, and the whole castle was quiet. All the guests had gone home, and Matthew and Gilbert had gone to bed. The nursery was quiet, even with the young girl slowly creeping nearer the adjoined cradles, where Alfred and Ludwig slept.

The girl took the babies in her arms, and smeared their blankets with sheep blood. She then proceeded to Matthew and Gilbert's room, carefully dipping Matthew's hands with blood. She smiled triumphantly before escaping into the night, two sleeping babies in her arms.

* * *

The whole castle was in chaos. Gilbert didn't know what to do. The babies were gone, and Matthew was crying at the foot of their cradles, his hands covered in blood. All the servants were terrified, because to them, it was as if Matthew had killed the babies. But Gilbert… he couldn't believe it. It was impossible! Why would Matthew kill their sons?!

"It seems, King Awesome, that this crime is quite simple," a cloaked minister said", Afraid as I am to admit, who's to say Matthew has completely stopped turning into a bear, huh? It seems, that last night, he turned to a bear and… ate his own children."

Gilbert had never felt any more helpless- hell he had _never_ felt helpless until that time, when everyone looked at him terrified and expectant, and he heard himself say", the punishment... for killing a member of the royal family... is death... at the stake..."

Matthew didn't plead with him. He had looked broken, as the guards took him away, and Gilbert felt so powerless it hurt.

* * *

He wondered, why his tears won't come. There he was, tied to the stake, the whole kingdom- his own beloved husband looking at him, staring as if he was the one who betrayed them. As if Matthew was the one who betrayed them, and their trust.

_But... this is alright... what use is it to live... if I've lost Gilbert's love?_

"So kill me now," Matthew cried", I'd rather die than live a life without your love, Gil."

Gilbert could feel his heart swell, and Gilbird's chirping convinced him even more. He had to save Matthew. He just... he just had to! but he was frozen in his spot. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't move.

The fire was being brought nearer. There was no more time...

"Hold it right there, BASTARD!" Lovino appeared by the stake, Ludwig and Alfred in his arms, and Feli by his side", Don't you dare burn my best friend!"

"Lovino!" Matthew gasped", My kids! They're- they're all right!"

"They were never hurt!" Feli said happily, helping Matthew off the stake", You see, Natasha hid them in the forest, so she could frame you and have you killed. Fratello saw her and followed her!"

"Damn right I did!" Lovino said, handing the babies over to Matthew before running through the crowds and tackling the hooded girl to the ground", I'm usually polite with women, but I'm making a fucking exception with you."

"But," Matthew walked close to them", why would you want me killed?"

"Big brother wanted to marry you," Natasha growled", If you were out of the way, I'd be the one marrying big brother. I had to get rid of you."

Matthew shook his head", I don't think he still wants to marry me," he said", Ivan's gone overseas, am I right? I think he said he was looking for a panda or something..."

"Is that so..." Natasha muttered, before disappearing. Even with all the strangeness, everyone was relieved. Especially Gilbert.

Said king hugged Matthew and their babies tightly", I'm so sorry I almost got you killed," he said", that was definitely unawesome. I swear, I never stopped loving you, Birdie. You're that awesome."

"It's okay," Matthew smiled", I think you're too awesome to stop loving, too."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Finally! Oh my gosh I am so SORRY! I know I said I was updating soon, but just as I got the first half on the net the bills caught up and we had no internet for fifteen fucking days! And all through those days, I only had two hours and thirty minutes on the internet and it was torture! I had nothing to do, and I didn't even get to type the next story.**

**I think... I'll stop PruCan stories for a while. Now, I know almost all my stories are either FrUK or PruCan, so I was like, how about other pairings? And so the next one will be up in a few days I PROMISE!**

**So yeah, thank you. And please please please review! I mean, come on! seriously, if I had a nickel for every reader who doesn't review after reading my story, I'd have half a jar filled already. But I don't want nickels! I want reviews~! So yeah.**

**Review. :3 thank you!**

**EDIT: I proofread it and noticed how there's two Ludwigs. Am so sorry for the mix up I wanted to use Ludwig as Gil's kid, and I didn't notice how I already used him with Feli. Speaking of, I think I'll post a GerIta chapter next. Maybe.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fish and chips... is a wonderful creation. I just love them! They're like, the BEST thing I have ever tasted besides chocolate. And I am crazy about chocolate. Ahaha. So I was going to do Mulan next, but I haven't rewatched the movie yet. maybe next time, eh?**

**Kat, yes, I did love the pets. They throw a party harder than the BTT ****_and_**** America combined. **

**Lin36bffbecca, I hope I didn't disappoint you. I forgot a few minor details but I like how it turned out. It may have been too cheesy, though... I also got so excited that I drew Mattie in a wedding dress :P**

**Anyway...**

**Description: Vash went hunting, and his sister wanted to come with. Unfortunately, they got lost, and ended up in a pretty house made of fluffy teddy bears and adorable drawings. They went inside to find a witch waiting to devour them. Thankfully, Vash had his shotgun. But how come the witch wasn't trying to eat them? And why was she holding a dress?**

**Hmm... no pairings... strange... just kidding :3 insert disclaimer here**

* * *

_**~Vash and Lilly~**_

"When I'm out, lock all the doors and windows and don't let anyone in until I get home," Vash said", Even if they offer you candy or fluffy animals, do not unlock anything. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"but bruder," Lilly pouted", I want to come with you."

"Nein, it's too dangerous," Vash shook his head.

"I don't want to stay here all alone," Lilly looked at his brother with the puppy dog eyes.

Vash sighed", alright. Make sure all the doors and windows are locked. I'll wait for you outside."

Lilly nodded happily and skipped off to do what she was told. Afterwards, they set off, but not before Vash slipped the key to the house inside the secret pocket of his beret. They passed by a wide meadow with flowers and bees and chirping birds. There were also butterflies and bunnies. And in the middle of the road was an angry moose. It looked very angry indeed, and it crouched low, ready to run at the siblings.

"Get behind me," Vash said quickly, stepping in front of Lilly", When I say go, hide in the grass, okay?"

"okay," Lilly whispered, too scared to move.

The moose huffed, before letting out an angry snort and charging. it was getting closer... and closer... and closer...

"Now!" Vash screamed, pushing Lilly down. The moose ran harmlessly pass them", Run," Vash said, pulling his sister up and running as fast as they could to the forest. He didn't forget his gun, but he failed to notice his beret fall and get left behind in the meadow.

* * *

"Bruder... are we lost?" Lilly asked innocently. They've been walking in the forest for hours now, and they still couldn't find the way back to the road.

"It's okay, Lilly," Vash assured her", We'll get home soon."

"Bruder, look!" Lilly tugged at her brother's hand, pointing to their left", it's a house!"

Sure enough, there was a house just a few meters away. but it was a strange house, because it was made of a wall of teddy bears and stuffed animals. the windows had drawings of other adorable animals. The siblings came closer, but with caution.

"They're all so adorable!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Be careful," Vash said", They might be dangerous."

"Can we go inside?" Lilly pleaded", please, bruder?"

One look at Lilly and Vash couldn't say no", Just a peek," he said firmly. He went in front and slowly opened the stuffed bunny door. It was dark inside, and he was about to close the door again when something pulled him completely inside. Lilly peaked inside to find his brother sitting on the floor, a girl with long brown hair pointing a frying pan at him.

"Oh, please don't hurt my bruder!" Lilly exclaimed.

The girl looked at her, then smiled", Hello!" she greeted, putting away her frying pan", it seems you two are lost! Nobody ever visits me here, and I was actually thinking of leaving very soon."

Before Lilly could reply though, Vash was on his feet, shotgun pointed at the girl.

"Don't be so violent," The girl raised her hands in surrender", I'm not going to try and hurt you. I just thought you were someone else for a second."

Vash raised a brow, but didn't move a millimeter", Who's this someone else?"

"This strange albino," the girl shrugged", I think his name was something like, Gilbert Awesome Hood or whatever. He says awesome a lot."

Vash put down his gun and nodded", I see," he said", I've seen Gilbert a few times in town. I understand why you'd want to hit him."

Lilly stared at them, clueless", Who's Gilbert?" she asked.

"He's a dangerous character," Vash warned", he's very strange and annoying. If you ever meet him, hide or run away. Do not talk to him, and if he tries to approach, you have to call me immediately, is that clear?"

Lilly nodded", Yes bruder."

the girl smiled at them", well, since we're not ki- erhm, hurting each other, why don't we sit down and talk? My name's Elizaveta. But call me Eliza."

Vash nodded in acknowledgement", My name is Vash, and this is my sister Lilly."

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Eliza," Lilly said politely.

Eliza smiled at her", you don't have to call me miss," she said", So, Lilly, do you want to bake cake with me?"

Lilly nodded excitedly", oh, yes!" she said, then turned to look at her brother", Can I? please, bruder?"

Vash frowned, but nodded reluctantly", alright. But be careful."

"Don't worry," Eliza said, leading Lilly to another part of the house. Vash sat in the living room couch and waited, falling asleep in the process.

* * *

When Vash woke up, he immediately realized something was wrong. One, his gun was gone. Two, his clothes feel weird. Three, he can hear Eliza giggling and Lilly talking in a guilty voice but he can't see anything.

"Lilly?" Vash said slowly", what's going on?" all noises stopped.

"uhm, b- bruder," Lilly said unsure.

"Did she hurt you?" Vash asked, getting angry.

"Calm down, Vash," Eliza said, suspiciously cheery", I didn't hurt Lilly! No, she's much too cute to be hurt! You see, when you fell asleep, Lilly said you were really cute-"

"Eliza!" Lilly exclaimed", D-don't say that! It's... embarrassing!"

Eliza giggled", okay, okay," she said", anyway, I was showing Lilly one of my hobbies while we waited for the cake to bake."

"And that is?" Vash asked, crossing his arms in front of him, feeling his sleeves to be looser than usual.

"Uhm," Eliza said slowly, and he could hear Lilly whispering frantically", sewing. I sew dresses sometimes."

"I'm really sorry bruder!" Lilly blurted", I just thought it would be cute... and it is! But... you might get angry..."

Vash expression softened", It's alright, Lilly," he said, smiling a little", I just thought something was wrong. If it's just a hobby, I'm fine with it. Though I don't get why I have to be blindfolded."

"About that," Eliza said, and moved to take Vash's blindfold off. Vash would have screamed in anger if he wasn't so busy blushing his head off.

Somehow, while he was asleep, they had moved him- undressed him and put him in an adorably yet embarrassingly girly dress and positioned him on a chair in front of a full length mirror. he had a bright red bow in his hair and his dress was all frilly. and they had put make-up on him! So now he looked like Lilly's older _sister._

"I thought you said sewing?" Vash asked.

"Well, Lilly didn't want to be the model," Eliza shrugged", and the dress she made was perfect for you too!"

After that incident, Vash made sure never to let Lilly go back there. Ever. But it was too late. Lilly made it _her _hobby to sew dresses, and she also became friends with Kiku, one of the young, shy boys in town. Little did Vash know what his sister's hobby really was.

* * *

**Tada! Well, I have this certain headcanon that these three countries, japan, Hungary and Liechtenstein are like the three main types of otaku, which are: fangirl (Hungary), slightly-open-and-easily-spotted-closet otaku (Japan), and the amazing, incredibly hidden, can-only-be-seen-once-in-a-blue-sun master otaku (Lilly in the near future)  
**

**Also, I understand that Switzy's official human name is Basch or sumthing, but I personally prefer Vash. Mostly because it's way easier to spell. And it sounds tougher. In my opinion, basch sounds like a squashed potato or sumthing. :3 And I noticed how I cannot keep Prussia out of any of my stories. sigh. why is he so awesome?**

**anyway, review~!~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Have you read about that article where a FRENCH scientist suggested women start abandoning bras? and get this, it- and I quote- _sent a scare to a country known for its love of lingerie_****. Wait, am I the only one that's laughing right now? Coz I can actually imagine fem!France or even France panicking about this XD****  
**

**here, enjoy! www. foxnews .health/2013/04/12/french-scientist-bemused-by-buz z -over-bra-research/ (remove the spaces please.)**

**So, anyway, here ya go, chapter 6. Sorry, it's not Mulan. Still haven't rewatched it. And also, I was supposed to be doing this anyway... then I got side tracked.  
**

**description: Why can't Matthew's life just be simple? Why can't his decisions just be simple? Why can't he marry that awesome guy he met in the woods? Why oh why, do seagulls fly? I guess that's just a few of the questions Matthew desperately wanted an answer to... well, except for the seagulls. He lived in a forest, after all! :D**

**Also, ahaha, please, do NOT kill me! I don't know Germania's official human name! Or even fanmade ones! Plus this _is_ slight crack!**

* * *

**_~Sleeping Mattie~_  
**

The Kingdom of FrUK rejoiced, for they finally have not just one but two heirs! The rulers, Arthur and Francis, were finally gifted with two baby boys, whom they named Alfred and Matthew. Right after they were delivered to them by the Fairy Godmothers' Association, they started preparing a wonderful feast, inviting not only the whole kingdom, but also the kingdoms near them. Of course, the fairies that delivered them, Feli, Luddy and Kiku, were there too! And of course, Legolas (XD /shot), with his young son, Gilbert. Because of a really confusing deal made by Francis, Gilbert was promised their first born child's hand in marriage.

After the wonderful feast, with dishes from all over the world, it was time to give gifts! All the visiting kings and queens, duches and dukes, counts and countesses, offered various gifts of satin, gold, silver and stuffed animals. Even Gilbert gave each of them a little stuffed bird, proclaiming he wanted the quiet one, Matthew, right after Alfred drooled on the doll he gave.

The three fairies, however, had a different idea.

"I will give both of them the gift of voice!" Feli sang cheerily", a voice so sweet, it could tame the most savage beast!Ve~!" Then he danced around, sprinkling the babies with magic fairy sparkle thingies from his wand.

Ludwig stepped forward, coughing slightly", I shall award the both of them the gift of beauty. So that uh... do I have to do this, Feli?"

"Si" Feli nodded vigorously", It was a dare, Luddy! it's in the rules!"

Ludwig sighed", ja, ja," he muttered", So that they surpass even the fairest of men... this is messed up." He gave each child a gentle pat after giving them his gifts.

"Elegance," Kiku said, bowing and releasing his own magic sparkle", The gift of elegance is important in the world of kings and queens, I observed." He finished giving the gift to Matthew first, but before he could give it to Alfred, they were interrupted by a loud shot, and the even louder bang of the castle doors opening. There stood Elizaveta, the scary, absolutely horrifying witch, responsible for traumatizing men across various kingdoms. She had a predatory grin on her face, and she stared at all of them before settling her gaze on the fairies.

"Hello," she said", it seems my invitation to this grand party was lost in the mail... am I right?"

Francis nodded frightfully", Oui, oui!" he said", forgive us!"(me: shakes head disapprovingly)

"Ve!" Feli flew to hide behind Ludwig", She's scary!"

"Scary?" Elizaveta's gaze turned to him, her smile widening", You want to see real scary, Feli? I'll show you scary!"

The witch turned around, looking at everyone, seeing their frightened and concerned gazes, she stepped forward and took the babies in her arms.

"Please don't hurt them!" Arthur almost shrieked, being held back only by Francis' embrace.

"Of course I won't!" Elizaveta cooed, hugging the babies close", I simply wanted to give them _my gifts. _A curse, for each of the perfect little angels."

"Don't you dare!" Arthur said, escaping from his husband's grip and stepping forward angrily", Or I'll send you to the depths of Hell myself!"

Elizaveta laughed, her eyes glowing sickly green", You can't even turn a prince to a frog anymore, my dear Kirkland," she said", Your magic is all but gone. Now stand back or I _really_ will hurt them."

Arthur glared at her, but let Francis pull him back into a hug again, blushing immensely when Francis tried to sooth him by whispering naughty things in his ear.

"For cute little Alfred, I have the perfect curse for you," Elizaveta said, and poor little Alfred was too childish and oblivious to actually know what was happening", You have such an adorable face! I will, let you keep that face, but only when the sun shines on it. By night one way by day another, this shall be the norm until you find true love's kiss." As she uttered those words, Alfred was surrounded by green light, and when it was gone, Elizaveta handed the baby over to Arthur, who clutched him protectively.

"Now for adorable little Mattie," Elizaveta said, holding Matthew close", I give you this specially unique curse. On your eighteenth birthday, you shall prick your finger on a spindle, and fall into a deep sleep, and only true love's kiss can save you."

And then she disappeared, and Feli ran to catch Matthew, who almost fell to the floor.

* * *

"What do we do?" Feli asked worriedly", we have to do something to save the poor boys! Luddy! Do something!" he and the two other fairies were in a super secret anti-Elizaveta hideout. In a closet.

"I'm thinking, okay?" Ludwig said. But it did nothing to stop the Italian fairy's rambling.

"If I may," Kiku spoke up", I think we should hide both of the children."

"What?" Ludwig asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I meant to say, we have to make sure Elizaveta does not get to the children," Kiku explained.

"Si~!" Feli agreed, realizing what Kiku meant", if Miss Elizaveta cannot find Mattie or Alfred, she won't be able to make their curses come true, right Luddy?"

"... maybe..." Ludwig nodded, thinking of a plan", I do not know how we can help Alfred, but I am sure we can protect... Matthew until his 18th birthday passes..."

"Si! Si!" Feli nodded enthusiastically", we have to talk to Francis and Arthur!"

"Of course," Kiku followed Feli out the closet (ahaha :3) and Ludwig was not far behind.

* * *

"Is it really necessary?" Francis asked sadly.

"If you want your sons to live, then yes," Ludwig said bluntly. They were standing at the back door of the castle, which led to the woods. Feli and Kiku had already gone and taken Matthew to the cottage where they were going to live for the next 18 years.

Francis sighed", and you cannot help us find a solution for Alfred?"

"I'm sorry, but we fairy godmothers are bound by the laws of the Fairy Godmothers' Association. We are only allowed to do so much," Ludwig said awkwardly. He wasn't very good with talking to emotional fathers. Specially emotional fathers like Francis himself.

"I see," Francis said, though it was clear that he didn't", well, I should go back to Arthur. He's locked himself up in his basement..."

"...right..." Ludwig gave a curt nod and flew off, leaving Francis alone to mull over their decision.

* * *

18 years later, Matthew had grown up to be a shy, and sort of invisible young man, raised by a doting parent (Feli), a caring but strict teacher (Luddy) and an equally quiet yet good friend (Kiku), along with the occasional visit from Lovino, who was Feli's parent and like Matthew's badass uncle :3 Matthew was living a pretty okay life, and the four of them decided to throw a party for his 18th birthday.

"Remember, no magic yet," Ludwig said for the umpteenth time", not until the day has passed and we get him back to his parents."

"Si~!" Feli gave a little salute", Now let's bake the cake!"

"Shh!" Lovino scolded", it's supposed to be a surprise you idiot!"

"ah! Sorry!" Feli said quickly, covering his mouth.

Kiku entered the room with a small smile", I have already sent Matthew to pick berries. We can begin the preparations."

"Okay," Ludwig nodded", Kiku, you prepare the dress. I understand you... make costumes as a past time."

Kiku nodded", hai," he said", but why are we making a dress for Matthew? I mean, he's a boy, right?"

"Si~! He is!" Feli answered", But when Fratello and I turned 18, we had to wear dresses! It's a tradition Antonio started!"

"I... see," Kiku said uncertainly", then I shall prepare one immediately." and he went off to get supplies.

"Luddy~! You'll be baking the cake, right?" Feli asked", I always loved how your fairy cakes tasted~! Ve~."

Ludwig blushed and look away", uh, ja," he said", and uhm, you and your brother, can... uhm... clean the house."

"Yes sir!" Feli said enthusiastically.

Lovino complained and mostly just ordered Feli around. Ludwig went to the kitchen to prepare a seven layer cake, taking out the recipe book to make sure he doesn't miss any rules or anything. Everything went fine so far, and after Kiku finished making the dress, he went to help Ludwig decorate the cake with maple leaves. Feli chose that time to go inside the living room and sweep the floor. When he saw the purplish white dress, though, he stopped.

"Ve~!" the fairy said in thought", I think the color's a bit off... hmm..." He brought out his wand and changed the color to green, then smiled and went back to work. Lovino wasn't far behind, but when he saw the dress, he silently cursed (see: shouted) and brought out his own wand, changing the color to red, and went on to continue ordering his brother around.

"Fratello!" Feli frowned, and changed the color back to green.

"Idiota!" Lovino said, switching it back to red.

The two of them kept on changing the color of the dress, Feli losing his smile as he started shooting magic sparkle thingies at Lovino, too. Lovino simply fired back, armed with his own magic and insults. The two other fairies decorated the cake in the other room, oblivious to all the ruckus.

* * *

Matthew was having a more... serene moment, talking to his friend Kumajirou, who was an abandoned bear cub living alone in the woods. Matthew cared for him all the time, even though he was never allowed to take the bear home.

"Sing," Kumajirou said all of a sudden, interrupting Matthew's speech about pancakes.

Matthew stared, then blushed", you know I don't like singing when others are around, Kumakichi! You aren't even supposed to know that! I mean, not even my guardians know anything, except maybe uncle Lovino..."

"I like it better when you sing instead of talk," the bear said simply", It sounds nicer."

A little offended, Matthew stood up from the log they were sitting on and nonchalantly started picking berries, like he was supposed to be doing. Kumajirou followed curiously. At first Matthew just hummed, then started singing tunes with just "la", until he was making a song in his head, and started singing it.

"_I wonder..." _Matthew sang softly", _I wonder..._ I can't do this, Kumatsuki."

But it was too late. A certain albino prince who was NOT lost in the woods had heard his voice, and set off with his trusty companion to find whoever owned it. Because damn if that voice wasn't so... awesome! (and he probably needed directions)

"Come on Gilbird!" the prince said excitedly, running through the woods in some random direction", I _know _I heard it come from here!"

This was followed by a chirp, and then a splash, because Gilbert had fallen into a little stream and got his awesome white cape unawesomely wet.

"Verdammit!"

* * *

"Oh, but wouldn't it be nice to finally meet that special someone?" Matthew said happily, stretching (daintily) to pick an apple off a tree. He leaned against the tree and ate, lost in thought.

Kumajirou, however went ahead and saw Gilbert hanging his white cape on a tree branch as he dried himself off. The bear spotted the yellow Canary and the two of them had a short, totally private conversation, and Gilbird grabbed the cape when Gilbert wasn't looking and followed Kumajirou (who had stolen Gil's shoes and totally stylish hat) back to Matthew.

When Matthew saw Kumajirou wearing the cape, the hat and the boots, he barely suppressed his laughter", Why, look at that," he said, tossing the apple core aside", it's a handsome prince! Oh but I'm not allowed to talk to strangers..."

"But you're not a stranger," Matthew said, picking Kumajirou up", we've met before haven't we?"

"Who?" Kumajirou asked.

"Why yes," Matthew insisted, dancing around", _I know you, I've walked with you once upon a dream..._

_I know you, that gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam..._

_yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem..."_

* * *

"Mein Gott that's an awesome voice," Gilbert said, peeking at Matthew from behind a bush. He spotted Gilbird hiding beneath his hat", that little demon.." he said with a smirk.

Matthew twirled, letting Kumajirou down for a minute, only to find himself wrapped in Gilbert's arms, staring at his ruby red eyes. To say he was surprised was an understatement.

"Shieβe," Gilbert cursed, letting go and jumping about, holding that area between the legs.

Matthew quickly got over his initial shock ", I'm so sorry! I thought you were a r- rapist or something! I'm so sorry! Are you alright? Oh, maple..."

Gilbert laughed", kesesese! It's alright! It's *wince* nothing my awesome can't handle!"

"Are you sure?" Matthew asked.

"ja," Gilbert nodded straightening up", but that was one hard kick."

"Oh well Kiku taught me ways to defend myself from... uh, guys with naughty ideas," Matthew shrugged.

"Don't worry, I don't have naughty ideas," Gilbert smirked", I have awesome ones!"

* * *

The two fairies were still at it, turning the living room into a mafia war zone. Feli was behind the upturned couch on one side, while Lovino hid behind the coffee table, on the opposite side. The dress was in the middle of the room, constantly changing colors from green to red. Neither of the two stopped until they heard a polite cough from Kiku and a not so polite, more intimidating "ahem" from Ludwig.

"I said no magic, remember?" Ludwig said, going back to the kitchen and into the living room again, carrying the seven layered cake, covered in white frosting and cute, red maple leaf designs.

Feli smiled immediately", Ve! That's such a pretty cake, Luddy!"

Ludwig blushed a little", thanks... anyway, Matthew will be coming home any minute now, so we have to prepare everything."

"Hai," Kiku agreed, and with a flick of his wand, the whole living room rearranged itself, along with the dress, which went back to it's original, purplish white color. When he saw Ludwig looking at him, he looked away sheepishly", Gomenasai, I just thought it would be faster that way."

* * *

"I hope we can meet again," Matthew said, smiling in recollection as he replayed their conversation. He and Gilbert talked about nothing and everything, and eventually coming to the conclusion that they were definitely going to meet each other again.

And when Matthew went home, he found all his guardians waiting to surprise him ", Happy birthday!" Even Ludwig had a small smile on his face.

"Oh maple! This is- this is.. wonderful!" Matthew said, pulling all four of them into a giant bear hug", You didn't forget!"

"O-of course we won't forget," Ludwig said awkwardly", when did we?"

Matthew pulled away, a giant grin on his face", a few times already but that's okay! You didn't forget _this _one! This is the best day ever! I mean, first I meet this awesome guy and then-"

"Wait," Ludwig frowned", who's this awesome guy?"

"Oh," Matthew bit his lip in embarrassment", well, I know you said never to talk to strangers but this guy, this guy's not a stranger! He's... he's just so..."

"Ve~!" Feli smiled knowingly", Mattie's in love!"

Matthew turned pink", I wouldn't say in love! Maybe... uhm, interested."

Kiku and Ludwig shared a look, and even Romano got a sad look for a second, then huffed.

"Sucks for you," he said, stepping forward", Sorry, bastard, you're not going to be able to even have a relationship with whoever that bastard is."

Matthew frowned", why would you say that?"

"Well, he's probably just some bastard thief, and you're a prince," Lovino deadpanned", plus, you're engaged. You won't be able to see him again either."

"I don't understand," Matthew shook his head, becoming more confused.

"Please understand, Macchan," Kiku said", we did this for your safety."

"We're leaving tonight, to meet your real parents," Lovino said", so you can have a proper party thrown by your idiot parents, and shit like that."

Matthew looked like he was about to bawl out and cry, and everyone braced for impact.

"I guess so," Matthew gave them a shrug and a smile", can we eat the cake now?"

Everyone stared. Even Feli couldn't do much but look at him blankly.

* * *

And so, they went to the castle, had a big party, and Matthew retired for the night (see: 3 am) in his new room. His parents were great, really, but he just can't get his mind off Gilbert.

_Matthew..._

He stared at the fire place, and it was as if it was beckoning to him.

_Matthew, come to me..._

Said prince stood up, and slowly walked to the mirror.

_yes, closer..._

Matthew came closer, already hypnotized, and he didn't even react when the wall in the fireplace disappeared and revealed a flight of stairs. He walked up the stairs until he came to a small room, and it was empty except for a single spindle. Still in a trance, Matthew went closer, and slowly reached for the spindle.

* * *

Gilbert was chilling in his room, thinking about that cute little dude and glancing at the clock. He should probably meet up with Matthew soon. And this time, he wouldn't get lost! The young prince bounded out the room, avoiding his father because he was still irritated at Gilbert for skipping this birthday party for a girl he was engaged to. Or was it a guy? Well, it didn't matter! Gilbert wasn't going to marry someone he's never even met. That's just unawesome.

But an unpleasant surprise awaited Gilbert when he got to the cottage where Matthew was supposed to live in. And that surprise came in the form of a frying pan connecting with his head and knocking him out. But not before being charged by little freaky goblins and being tied up and gagged. **(A/N:*nosebleed*)**

* * *

"This is bad!" Feli cried", Everyone's asleep and everything's so scary! Luddy! Help me!"

"I'm thinking, Feli," Ludwig said", Be quiet."

Lovino shook his head", idiots," he muttered, then addressed the group", Okay, listen up! I know what to do!"

Everyone turned to look at him.

"We have to find true love, obviously," Lovino said.

"ah, hai!" Kiku said, brightening up", I think it might be that person Matthew met in the woods."

Suddenly, Feli's phone rang, and when he answered it, he couldn't help but look even sadder.

"the organization called," Feli said", uhm, Miss Elizaveta has Gilbert, and he's the guy Matthew likes."

"Wait so we could have just called the organization for info?" Lovino asked in disbelief", well, f***."

* * *

Gilbert woke up chained to a wall, his shirt missing. It was around the same time Elizaveta decided to pass by in front of his cell. and get a nose bleed.

"Uhm, why is my shirt gone?"

"So, uh... so that the dragon I positioned in front of Matthew's castle can burn you easier."

"O...kay... you need a tissue for that?"

"I- I'm good."

"Wait... Matt owns a castle?!"

Elizaveta rolled her eyes at him", Well, duh," she said", I mean, Matthew _is_ a prince. Not that it matters, since you won't ever see him again."

"Why you-!" Gilbert wanted to punch her, but he was held back by the shackled on his wrists.

* * *

"Okay, all we have to do is get him out of there," Ludwig said. He and the three other fairies were hiding in a closet in Elizaveta's castle.

"Lovino and Feli, you two grab the prince while Kiku and I shall provide distractions."

"Si!"

"Hai, I shall do my best."

"bastard..."

* * *

"Wait, so you and this guy here are fairies? And whoever's blowing up whichever part of this castle are two fairies too?" Gilbert asked as he ran with Lovino and Feli, trying to escape. Well, he was also trying to keep up with the two fast runners.

"Si~!" Feli answered", Luddy and Kiku are doing a nice job, aren't they?"

"Just hurry up and run, bastards!" Lovino said, speeding up as a dozen goblins started chasing them.

* * *

They got to the castle safely, and for some reason, there was no dragon to be found. So Gilbert ran up to Matthew's room and found the boy in his bed, looking so pretty and majestic, he could just kiss him. But he didn't. He picked up Matthew and with the help of his faithful pal Gilbird, and Kumajirou, rode off in a carriage to who knows where.

A few weeks later, everyone woke up, so it was obvious that the curse was broken. Unfortunately, the whole kingdom still couldn't find Matthew and/or Gilbert.

"Damn bastard!" Lovino exclaimed in frustration.

Feli just smiled", I think they're happy where they are, though."

* * *

**A/N:**

**And it's done! :D I noticed how, after the first chapter, things stopped being as cracky as they're supposed to be =3= I mean, it's sweet and all, but if I don't stop soon, it'll become boring. So the next chapter, which is Shrek if you hadn't figured it out yet, will be a nice, cracky surprise :) That's mostly because America is Fiona.**

**Also, a few things I need to point out.**

**1. There will be a total of 26 chapters unless I get requests, meaning that Bearskin story isn't included in the original 26. Why 26? because of the English alphabet and how I label my story (Once Upon Hetalia A/B/C/etc.)**

**2. I don't think Mulan will happen anytime soon.**

**3. I'm expanding my horizons and including ALL animated movies, not just the ones from Disney.**

**4. Updating might take even longer, seeing as I have 2 stories to update regularly.**

**Thank you and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there! Here we are! Did you know, half way through the Sleeping Beauty thing, I kept wondering who Shrek will be. I even pulled names out of hats! Well, this is the decision I came up with, so I hope you enjoy! ^J^**

**Lin36bffbecca, sure I'll make a Pocahontas one! As soon as I watch the movie. ""^v^ ehehe...**

**So! Here's the Shrek story!**

**description: Lukas did not want to save some thousand year old princess. Lukas did not want to use magic to get appropriate help. Lukas definitely DID NOT want to mess up. So why was he with three other 'Shrek's and their corresponding donkeys? Dammit this is NOT how he wanted his morning to go.**

* * *

_**~Lukas, Toris, Ludwig, and Im Yong Soo~**_

Lukas was enjoying a nice, summer day in his cottage in the middle of the woods. Well, he would have enjoyed it if it weren't for the hundred or so fairytale creatures who decided to crowd in and around his home. Sure, the occasional visit from the pixies or trolls were fine, but almost all of the forest and nearby meadow's population? Not so much. Specially since not all of the creatures were nice, and some were extremely annoying.

"What happened here?" Lukas asked in a steady voice, making all the creatures freeze. Even though he appeared calm, the magic aura he was emanating was enough to scare the naughty little brownies who liked playing around with him, and purposefully irritated him sometimes. Almost everybody was afraid to speak, much less move.

Well, _almost _everybody.

"Hej~!" an apparently _danish_ donkey came _skipping _to the front of the crowd of creatures, giving Lukas a bright smile", I know what happened! Do you want to know too?"

"that would be nice," Lukas said sarcastically, but the donkey seemed to miss that part.

"Well then I'll tell you!" the donkey said", A really tall Russian dude built a house- a really big house in the meadow and scared all the creatures away. Nobody wants to go anywhere near there, coz the guy's really scary!"

"...Is that so," Lukas muttered, already heading for the meadow. The donkey was right behind him.

"hey, so I'm Matthias!" the donkey said, still skipping", what's your name?"

Lukas glared at him, but seeing that it had no effect, he sighed", it's Lukas."

"Lukas, huh?" the donkey nodded", that's pretty cool, I guess. So..."

All the way to the meadow, Matthias kept talking and talking and sometimes singing but he kept talking mostly. It irritated Lukas like hell, but none of his go-away tactics were actually working.

* * *

Finally getting to the mansion, Lukas rang the doorbell and found himself staring at a man's chest. Looking up, he saw that it was a childish looking male with a smile stuck to his face.

"ah, hello!" the man said", are you my new neighbor?"

"No," Lukas deadpanned", I wanted you to stop scaring the fairytale creatures so they can stop annoying me."

"Oh, you mean the little creatures with wings," the man said, stepping aside", come in so we can discuss this, da?"

Lukas went inside the fairly big mansion with Matthias skipping right behind him. They entered the living room and sat on the couch, and the man started explaining his situation.

"My name is Ivan," the man said", I moved here because I wanted to... start a new life, da? And I heard about this legend, about a princess stuck in a castle. I wanted to see if it was true! But... I can't go out, because if I did, she would sense me... and she- she's very scary, da?"

Lukas raised a brow", the princess?"

"Nyet!" Ivan shook his head", I was talking about my little sister, Natalya. She is looking for me, and until she goes away, or sees me with another person, I can't go outside. Ah, but you are here! So you can get the princess for me!" Ivan smiled at Lukas.

"And if I did that, you'll stop scaring the creatures?"Lukas asked wearily. He ignored the scared complaints from the danish donkey behind him.

"Da!" Ivan exclaimed happily", I will be happier, and not be scaring away the creatures!"

"Okay," Lukas stood up and went outside. Ivan and Matthias watched with growing interest as Lukas performed a spell, intended to summon the princess. but after a few chants and a bright, pinkish light, it seemed to have no effect.

"dritt," Lukas cursed, before muttering", I'm going to have to get this princess myself." He asked Ivan for directions and then made his way back to the forest. Unfortunately, Matthias insisted on coming with him.

"hey, so what did you do?" Matthias asked energetically", I mean, how'd you get that light to come out of the ground? that was real cool, ya know! hey maybe you can teach me how to do that!"

"No."

"Oh well, maybe next time. So, do you think the princess will be pretty? I mean, she _is_ rumored to have been locked up in there since the middle ages or something! I mean, it's already the beautiful 21st century!"

"Shut up."

"You don't know either, huh? I think maybe she's cursed! That's why when we get there, she'll probably still be in her twenties or something! I hope she has big boobs. And a great ass too! That'll be great."

"Why don't you stop talking?"

"Well, I wouldn't be a talking donkey if I don't talk, right? Anyway, as i was saying, what do you think? Wouldn't it be great if the princess has long blond hair and sparkly blue eyes? yeah, chics look great when they're blond."

"No."

"Hmm, so you like brunettes? What if the princess falls in love at first sight, and wouldn't want to leave you? What would you do?"

"Leave."

"That's sad. But what if _you_ fall in love?"

Lukas waited for Matthias to chatter more, but it seems he was actually expecting an answer.

"I won't." Lukas answered, walking faster. Finally, they got to this giant crack in the Earth filled with lava, and on the other side was the castle. The only means of getting there, though, was through an old wooden hanging bridge. surprisingly, there was someone on Lukas' side of the bridge, along with a donkey, who also seem to be chattering away.

"So, like, how are we supposed to walk this totally old bridge?" the donkey asked in a Polish accent, nudging his companion", you know, to, like, save the princess?"

"Feliks, please," the brown-haired boy pleaded", I'm trying to gather m-my courage so we can cross."

"Pssh, you should, like, hurry up then, Toris. Coz it's totally hot here and it's not, like, good for my skin."

Lukas frowned, the nature of his spell dawning on him", excuse me, did I just hear you want to save the princess who lives there?"

"y-yes," Toris turned around, brown eyes filled with surprise", I didn't think anyone was here. Hello, I'm Toris. and this is Feliks."

"Like, hey there," Feliks waved. Matthias started talking to him excessively.

"Are you sure you didn't get the wrong address?" Lukas asked Toris.

"No, I'm pretty sure, this is where the princess I am looking for is. Besides, Ivan would kill me if I don't do what he wants."

"Ivan? tall, childish, scary aura?"

"yes... why?"

"I think I may have brought you in from another dimension."

"..."

"Sorry about that."

"Can we fix it?"

"... I'm not sure how I did it though..."

"oh," Toris looked torn", does that mean we don't have to go and get the princess?"

"Well," Lukas thought about it", I suppose, if you don't go back to your dimension, there's no reason to get the princess. But I'm afraid you don't have a house since technically, it's my house."

Toris immediately brightened up", that's okay!" he said, grabbing Feliks", thank you! We'll be going now!"

"hey!" Feliks complained", like, what about the princess?"

"it doesn't matter, Feliks!" Toris said happily.

"Wow," Matthias said, staring at them", you really made that guy happy, Lukas. I'm proud of you."

Lukas just glared and continued to walk on the scary old bridge.

* * *

To say he was surprised was a rather mild understatement. He surely did not expect to find a modern home inside, with a young man eating and playing video games in what seemed to be the living room.

"Oh hey," the young man greeted, glancing from the screen for a second", if you're here to, uh what did they say? oh right, rescue me from some dragon and take me to Ivan, whoever he is, you're gonna have to fall in line. Those two are still fighting over who's going to save me, and I don't even need saving! I'm the hero! I already defeated the dragon years ago!"

"Those... two?" Lukas can feel himself frown as two more donkeys and two more (presumably) versions of himself were brought to his attention.

Matthias strolled over to the donkeys", Hej!" he greeted", so, what's you name and who's your human? I'm Matthias! And that's Lukas!"

"I'm the awesome Gilbert!" the first donkey said. unlike Matthias, who had blue eyes, and Feliks who had green eyes, Gilbert had red eyes", my human is that unawesome guy over there, Ludwig. Ya know, the blond who keeps shouting."

"And the guy he's fighting is Im Yong Soo," the second donkey said. he had brown eyes", My name is Hong Kong."

* * *

"I was specifically ordered to come here and rescue the princess, and then deliver her- erm, him to my client," Ludwig shouted, trying to explain once again why _he_ has to have the 'princess'.

But Im Yong Soo was rather thick headed", Well, he's mine da-ze! I got here first!"

"We came here at the same time," Ludwig pointed out.

"I think I might be of help," Lukas approached, clearly not happy with how things were turning out", You're both mistaken, because that's _my_ princess to kidnap."

"Excuse me?" Ludwig asked.

"I accidentally summoned you both from another dimension," Lukas explained", I'd be happy to get you back to your own dimension, if you want."

"But I like this version's princess da-ze!" Im Yong Soo said defiantly", I will take him!"

"So I'm in the wrong dimension?" Ludwig frowned", okay, get me back. East! We're going!"

"I'm coming West," Gilbert waved goodbye to the other donkeys as Lukas opened a portal. And that was one pair down, one more to go.

"hey cool!" the 'princess' had stopped playing videogames and watched as the portal disappeared", How'd you do that?"

"Alfred!" Im Yong Soo greeted happily, tackling Alfred to the ground",Now that Ludwig's gone, there's nobody to stop me!"

"Dude, you're weirding me out," Alfred said, trying to escape Im Yong Soo's grip. But somehow, the young man had gotten some thick rope and with the help of Hong kong tied up Alfred. But before they could run off, they were suddenly knocked out by Lukas and Matthias.

"Thanks man!" Alfred grinned", It'd be nice if you untie me though."

"Sorry, looks like Lukas is in a hurry," Matthias said as Lukas swung the still tied up Alfred unto Matthias' back and rode off into the sunset.

* * *

"Thank you so much!" Ivan said, smiling happily as he swung Alfred over his shoulder", I think I'll be having much fun with him here!"

"You traitor!" Alfred screamed, still tied up", This is not cool dude! How could you!"

Unfortunately, Lukas was already heading for his home, and did not hear the hero's pleas over the sound of Matthias' chattering.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hmm... I was supposed to make the interactions with the 'Shrek's longer... only I wasn't sure how...**

**Oh well! At first I was all, RusAme... I want some RusAme... but I also wanted a bit more crackiness, and if I did RusAme, it won't be cracky coz it'd be pretty much like the original story so...**

**So yeah~ I wanna do Peter Pan next, or maybe I should watch Pocahontas now... Also I wanna do Tangled as AusHun...**

**Anyway, sorry if any of them are OOC since it's my first time writing any of them.**

**thank you and review~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh God I need more inspiration for this thing... I am so awfully sorry, I have several stories lined up but I wanted to watch the movies first before doing any writing. Sigh, which probably means Pocahontas won't come anytime soon... I'm really sorry about that! Please don't hate me!**

**Also, the last chapter felt way more half assed than usual, so I ****_might_**** make another version... might. So...**

**description:After a brutal war, Ludwig found himself a few continents away from his brother and his only family, with no other possession but the tattered clothes on his back. So, shall he make a deal with this strange Britannia Angel? Well, the deal wasn't very trust worthy, but Ludwig was glad he took the once in a lifetime risk.  
**

**yes. It is not PruCan. nor FrUK. It is GerIta :3**

* * *

_**~Bearskin~**_

"You are saying that you want to make a deal with me?" Ludwig repeated, staring at the boy who hovered above him. The boy had messy blond hair and the biggest eyebrows Ludwig has ever seen. He wore a short white tunic and was fluttering about with white feathery wings.

"Yes," he called himself Britannia Angel", I will give you a bearskin to wear and a pocket always full of gold, and if you survive seven years of not grooming yourself, then I will let you keep the pocket."

"S-seven years of not being organized?" Ludwig whispered, slightly horrified.

...what else can he do? what else _was there_ to do? He was just a young man, barely out of his teens, and his older brother in another continent.

"It's a deal."

* * *

Four years of wandering around the world. The first year, he managed to get back to his brother.

"West! You're back!" Gilbert pulled him into a tight hug", I thought you'd never be able to see my awesomeness again. What's with the costume?"

"Ja, about that..." Ludwig went to explain how and why he was there. For once, Gilbert listened quietly, not giving any smart remarks or even just reacting. It slightly unnerved his little brother as they sat in his livingroom.

"So you're rich but in a few years you're ugly," Gilbert summarized after he's done.

"...Basically yes."

"Just let me pack up," Gilbert stood up, and headed for his room.

"Wait, was? Why?" Ludwig asked, following him.

"Hey, for once my little brother did something completely out of the books,"Gilbert said as he tossed random items into his suitcase", I'm not going to sit here and miss it. Plus you need my awesome, admit it."

Ludwig was pretty sure he did not need his brother's so called awesome, but he was forever grateful for the company his brother was giving.

* * *

The next three years weren't very good for either of them. Ludwig's presence made people nervous, and Gilbert's appearance didn't help any. After all, what would you think if you saw a bear-like creature with a pale man with red eyes. oh I know what _you_ would think about the albino, but the people they encountered wasn't anything like _you _(fourth wall breaking much?). Everywhere they went they were either feared, hated, or both. People didn't want anything to do with them, even with all their money, they couldn't even stay two nights in one place.

So the two brothers traveled from town to town, country to country, until they met a poor merchant, who was either kind or desperate enough to let them stay for a week. True, they slept in the empty servants' quarters, but the merchant received them happily. But soon the townspeople were threatening to drive him and his three sons out of town as well if he didn't get rid of them.

"I am so sorry, il mio amico," the merchant who introduced himself as Grandpa Vargas repeatedly said", I would have let you stay longer, seeing that my nipoti likes playing with you. But I have to take care of them somehow, si?"

"it's alright sir," Ludwig reassured him, trying to hide his small blush at the mention of the three young Italians. They were a strange bunch. The eldest, Lovino, hated him and called him macho potato bastard for a reason lost to Ludwig. The youngest, Romeo, was a bit too young, and he was always hanging out with his friends. He liked playing with Gilbert, too. **(here's a tip, say it like ro-meh-yo instead of ro-mio)**

But the middle child, Feliciano, was the strangest of all. She was always hanging around Ludwig, even though it was obvious she was a bit scared at first. She always held hands when they go on errands, she talked excessively all the time about pasta and pizza or cats or any topic really, she loved giving hugs and kisses and she was always smiling so adorably... it was confusing!

Gilbert was saying goodbye to Romeo, awesomely proclaiming his awesomeness. But when he heard their conversation, he stopped and pulled his brother aside.

"Give them your money."

"Wh- what do you mean?"

"It's obvious they need it, West. It's time you put all that money to good use and give them what they deserve. Give them at least two bags of gold."

"Isn't that too much, bruder?"

"West, we have a bottomless pit of gold. I don't think it's _enough_."

Ludwig sighed, but went back to Grandpa Vargas with two hefty bags of gold.

"What- what's this?" Grandpa Vargas stared at the gold trusted into his hands.

"Take some and invest in it," Ludwig said sternly", If you start a business again, things might become better."

Grandpa Vargas looked all teary eyed and pulled the brothers into a hug", Grazie! Grazie!" He pulled away beaming", I'll give you anything! Anything in return!"

Gilbert smirked", heh, how about giving my brother a boyfriend?" he asked jokingly.

"Deal!" Grandpa Rome shouted, calling his grandsons", Lovino, Feliciano, Romeo!"

The three of them came from different parts of the house. Feliciano looked like she was in the middle of cooking, and she smelled vaguely of pasta dough and pasta sauce, Ludwig noted. Then he blushed when he noticed what he did.

"Which one of you is willing to be Signor Ludwig's fiancée?"

Lovino looked at him in outrage ", Never!" He shouted, storming out the house cursing in a mix of Italian and English.

"Ah, erm, I'm-a really sorry," Romeo mumbled, looking down sheepishly", But I- I'm only interested in-a girls!" And he ran off embarrassed.

Feliciano simply smiled", ve~ I guess I'll be Ludwig's fiancée!"

Ludwig just stared at her in wonder. This strange young girl who seem to have no decency at all. He didn't notice how Gilbert had pulled Grandpa Vargas out the door and left just the two of them in the house.

"Feliciano..." Ludwig looked at her and felt his cheeks burn up", Please, will you... come with me and mein bruder? We- we'll travel the world together! We'll be rich beyond care! We'll be... we'll be together."

Feliciano fiddled with her dress, and bit her lip", I- I'm sorry Luddy..." she looked at him with eyes brimming with tears", But I- i can't just leave Nonno and mio fratello. A- and Luddy, please! Please don't go! Nonno used to leave alot too. He- he always comes home tired and every time he comes back he looks even older than before! And sometimes he goes home with wounds and Lovino would fix him up and I can't do anything but make pasta and cry. Ve... I don't want that to happen to you, Ludwig! What if- what if one day Nonno doesn't come back? What if you don't come back?"

Ludwig stared at her, feeling his heart being crushed", then... then I'll just come back," he said," I'll come back and prove to you that I'm not going to disappear. I'm not going to leave you alone forever. So Feliciano... wait for me..?"

Feliciano tried her best to smile", I will!" she said", I'll wait for you with lots of sweets and cakes! Don't forget me okay? Just think about me all the time, okay?"

"I will," Ludwig nodded, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Here," Feliciano handed him a... pair of underpants?", to always remember me by."

"O-okay," Ludwig stuffed the underpants in his pocket, blushing furiously

"Goodbye... Feliciano."

* * *

**ah, my heart is crushed. okay kidding! Hey, I'm just kidding!**

* * *

Three more years of wandering about, constantly being pushed away. Things got harder to go by, as famines started spreading. Even after the famine, they were accused of witchcraft and twice Gilbert almost got burned at the stake. They had resorted to living in the woods, their abundant money almost useless.

But once the seven years were over, Ludwig met Britannia angel again and at once he returned back to normal. He was almost unrecognizable without all the excess hair and the bearskin that covered him. And he set off to go back to his true love.

Over the years Grandpa Vargas became a rich merchant, and his house became alive with servants and new items he got from his travels. Feliciano grew out of his adorable dress and started wearing man clothes, finally realizing that he was in fact a boy, also adopting a nickname, Feli, which almost everyone grew accustomed to calling him, his original name practically forgotten. He never forgot his promise though. And he hoped that Ludwig didn't forget as well. He was still waiting...

Grandpa Vargas had converted a part of his mansion into an inn, and that was where Ludwig and Gilbert stayed. Unfortunately, he had forgotten all about Grandpa Vargas and his eccentric family, all except that one promise, to that teen aged girl. Grandpa Vargas didn't recognize either of them as well, even though he should have recognized Gilbert...

"I hope you enjoy your stay, si?" Grandpa Vargas said, leading them to their room", if you need anything, just call for my sons, Feli or Romeo. I used to have another son living with me, but he moved in with his Spanish partner- in business, of course. He kept insisting that it was business..."

Grandpa Vargas chatted on and Gilbert half listened and half looked around to find girls to flirt with. Ludwig was too busy trying to remember where the girl lived.

For weeks they stayed there, Gilbert _not _worrying over the state of his brother, who kept looking everywhere for this little girl. But nobody seem to know anything about the girl, about Feliciano. But to no avail. Ludwig kept searching, and for some reason he made his search a secret to everyone but his brother. And so, when he made friends with Feli, neither of them knew they were searching for each other secretly, until...

"Ludwig, I made pasta for dinner!" Feli said, letting himself into Gilbert and Ludwig's room. Ludwig was on the balcony, staring forlornly at a pair of old underpants. Feli's eyes opened and widened in surprise, staring at the all too familiar garment", Ludwig, where did you get that?"

Ludwig jumped in surprise and turned around, his face red, his hands shoved behind his back", wh- what do you mean Feli?"

"That underwear... where did you get it?" Feli asked, coming closer.

"Ah, well, I- I was..." Ludwig looked around frantically for escape but found none. Finally he sighed", I made a promise three years ago, to this girl. I promised that I would come back to her. I was... I was under a sort of curse when I met her, so I didn't look like how I look now when I left with that promise."

Feli's eyes overflowed with tears and he jumped at Ludwig, pulling him into a tight hug", Luddy! You- you finally came!"

Ludwig looked at him shocked", Fe- Feliciano?"

"Si! SI!" Feli grinned at him, still crying", It's me! Luddy! I'm so happy you came back!"

Ludwig still didn't get it (wasn't Feliciano a girl?) but a look at Feli's brown eyes made his cheeks burn. Yep, this was the girl he promised to come home to.

* * *

**In celebration of the valentines episode and the (hopefully) upcoming Joan of Arc episode. Dammit what is up with season five? fanservice _and_ feels?! Dammit T_T Why you gotta be so mean to France-nii-sama?! WHY?!**

**I swear Feliciano will be much much much happier if his first love finally came back. Can you imagine waiting for more than a hundred years for that one true love?**

**Sigh. It's so romantic...(aristocats anyone?)**

**Speaking of, I am so sorry SO VERY SORRY for not updating sooner. I need to get my Disney loving side to resurface again.**

**Germany is Holy Roman Empire. I just know it.**

**okay, uhm, review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I... did my best *out of breath* so please, accept my offering of this Shrek version, and forgive me for any mistakes or OOCness.**

**Description: Amelia Jones. Locked in a castle guarded by a fierce dragon, she wanted nothing more than to get out of there and get her true love's kiss, so that she can go and have tons of adventure! But things never go as planned, specially when you never had a plan to begin with.**

**RusAme, PruCan, GerIta (ya know, the usual)**

* * *

**_~Ivan~_**

It was quite plain and simple. Ivan lived alone in the woods until a bunch of fairytale creatures was dumped in his property. He found out from a talking donkey- eh, pony called Feliks that a royal prince duo had moved nearby and made all the fairytale creatures scared. How Ivan didn't scare them more was lost to him.

So he went to the prince duo and found out that they came from a line of really old royals, and one of them was married... to another dude. But it was a pleasant visit... overall.

"Hey, it's not my fault they can't take my awesomeness!" the married one shouted, standing up proudly. His husband tried to calm him down.

"Gilbert, we've been through this before," Matthew scolded, pulling him down from the coffee table", you don't proclaim your awesomeness at least until the guests are offered some snacks."

Ivan giggled. Such a nice couple. It was hard to see couples like that in the 21st century- or in short, nowadays.

Why yes! It was the year 20XX, and even though the castle was made of old bricks and was probably a hundred years old or so, the interior was very modern. The throne room became the living room slash lounge, and it would have been really cool to explore the whole place, but he couldn't do that.

"Now, where were we?" Matthew smiled kindly at him, encouraging him to continue speaking.

"ah, da," Ivan nodded," there are too many creatures around my house, and it has become very annoying. I would like you to do something about it."

"Oh," Matthew said, a look of realization on his face", that must be what Ludwig meant... Gil, we have to do something about that."

Gilbert looked really put off, not only because of the interruption- even if it _was_ his little Birdie- but also because of what that Birdie said. Matthew just sort of stared at him until Gilbert broke down and sighed. He stood up and motioned Ivan to follow. When they were alone (sort of. Matthew went and distracted Feliks) Gilbert spoke.

"My brother is lonely," the awesome Gilbert said in a low whisper", but he won't admit it."

"Da?"

"Ja. And because of that, his attitude towards the magic creatures tend to be negative, even though he doesn't notice it."

Ivan nodded", and I'm supposed to...?"

"Find him a girl. Or a guy, that works too."

Ivan frowned", why can't _you_ do it?" he asked.

Gilbert just shrugged", He never accepts any of the girls- or guys I try to make him date because I don't really know what type he likes. Maybe you'll have better luck or something."

"o...kay..." Ivan just stared at him before smiling", I'll go find someone then."

* * *

And that was what he was doing in front of a rickety old bridge with a lava river underneath it. On the other side was a really old castle, older than Gilbert's even. Ivan stared for a moment before making his way across the bridge. For some reason, Feliks the pony was with him all the way. Ivan tried asking him why, but Feliks never answered.

When they finally got to the castle, however, they seemed to have a problem. A giant dragon slept at the foot of the stairs leading up to the second floor where the set of stairs going to the highest tower was located. And because Feliks poked the dragon, he became awake. He glared at them for a moment, but Russia smiled ever so sweetly at him and he whimpered.

"You will let us pass, da?" Ivan said in a cheery voice.

The dragon nodded, backing up into a corner as much as possible.

"Don't scare him, you big bully!" Feliks protested, running to the dragon's side. He left the two alone, and walked up to the highest tower, where the fairest princess in all the land was supposed to be staying. It was rumored that anyone and everyone has fallen for the girl that nobody has ever seen, though the reasons were unknown. Well, Ivan was going to have to find out.

When he opened the door to the highest tower, he saw a girl gazing out the window with a bored pout. She had wavy, golden hair that went right above her shoulders, and she wore a yellow dress that must have been long once, but was cut neatly at the hems so it was only right below the knees. When she turned to look at Ivan, crystal blue eyes met his own violet ones, and she smiled at him, and for a moment, Ivan could feel himself heat up.

"Hey there!" She said, jumping up", Are you here to bust me out?" she asked, reminding Ivan of an expectant puppy.

Ivan blinked a few times, before nodding", da," he said", I'm helping you get out of here."

"Cool!" She beamed at him, and bounded over", thanks for the help! Though I would have gotten out of here, if it weren't for Toris..." she shook her head fondly, and Ivan stepped aside to let her walk past him. She kept on speaking, even as they made their way downstairs. But Ivan didn't mind. He liked the sound of her voice. It was filled with so much energy and it made Ivan think of little kids playing around on the beach.

The two of them walked pass Feliks, who was talking to the dragon, who was actually Toris, and neither of the pair even glanced at each other. Once outside, the girl took a deep breath with her arms stretched wide, taking in the view of the countryside.

"It's great to be out here after so many years!" the girl exclaimed, and Ivan chuckled.

"How long have you been in that castle?"

At this question, the girl's expression quickly turned rather evasive, and she looked down at the ground, mumbling her answer", a few hundred years, give or take..."

Ivan's eyes widened considerably", sorry, but how could you have lived that long?"

the girl scowled", I... I really can't remember..." she sighed, then smiled again", anyway, my name's Amelia! What's yours?"

Ivan was taken aback by the sudden change of topic but decided not to press the matter further", My name is Ivan."

"Okay, Ivan," Amelia beamed at him", I've been living in that castle for as long as I can remember because nobody was brave enough to go near Toris! Now that I'm out, you gotta take me around! I want to see the city!"

"Wh- what?" Ivan asked incredulously.

"The city!" Amelia repeated", I could see it from my tower! I want to go there first! Oh- but I almost forgot! Hey, Ivan, kiss me!"

Ivan was surprised enough to take a step back", what are you talking about?!"

"Well, duh!" Amelia rolled her eyes at him", Whoever saves the heroine from the evildoers gets to kiss her right? So you get to kiss me!"

"I'd rather not" Ivan smiled apologetically.

Amelia pouted", come on!' she insisted", I gotta at least thank the man who wants me enough to brave a giant dragon!"

Ivan shook his head with a small smile", I didn't want you," he said", I saved you so that I can get you and Ludwig together and I can live in peace!"

Amelia froze. She couldn't believe what she just heard", are you serious?" she asked.

Ivan nodded, relieved", da~!"

Amelia took a moment to take in that one single word, then smiled again", okay then! But you have to bring me to the city first!"

"I would really like to hurry, though," Ivan said, his smile tightening.

"No," Amelia insisted, crossing her arms in front of her chest", I won't go unless we visit the city."

The two of them stared at each other before Ivan sighed", fine, we will visit the city."

Amelia jumped up and cheered", yes!" she said, running ahead on the old, unused path", come on then, slowpoke!"

Ivan followed, wondering if he actually did the right thing or not.

* * *

For a girl who was stuck in a tower for so long, Amelia seemed to be a rather outgoing person. All the way to the city, she never ran out of things to say, and even though Ivan tried to be as indifferent as he can, the girl still managed to make him tell her so many personal things about him. By the time they reached the city, Ivan wasn't sure of what Amelia did and didn't know about him.

The city that they went to was a rather small, yet modern city, with shops and quaint little houses, and even street vendors who sold anything from food to accessories to useless pretty knickknacks. Ivan had to stop and wait for Amelia to stare at everything in a single stand before moving on, not even buying anything.

Ivan sighed as Amelia dragged him into a video game store, until he noticed where he was", Amelia, are you sure you want to go here?"

"Why not?" Amelia asked, looking around", these things are cool! I wonder if I can play them sometime..."

Suddenly, Ivan had an idea", I can show you an arcade," he offered.

"A what?" Amelia turned around, already at the back of the shop.

"An arcade," Ivan repeated, smiling brightly", it's a place with lots of games and you can play them too!"

"Okay!" Amelia said happily, leading Ivan out and ignoring the irritated shopkeeper.

When they came to the arcade, Ivan gave Amelia some coins and taught her the basics of picking a game to play. But ten minutes later, Ivan was playing against Amelia in any and every game in the place, his competitive side surfacing. He can only hope he had enough money left to survive a day, much less a week.

* * *

After the arcade and a plush toy later, they visited many other shops, until Ivan convinced Amelia to stop and rest.

"It's almost sunset, Amelia," Ivan reasoned, sitting on a nearby bench in a public park", we have to find a place to stay soon."

Amelia froze", you're right!" she exclaimed, pulling Ivan up", we have to go find a place to stay now! Come on!"

Once again Ivan was puzzled, but he was too busy trying not to trip as Amelia pulled him with inhuman strength", do you even know where you're going?"

Amelia stopped, and looked down sheepishly", ehehe, no I guess not..."

Ivan smiled genuinely, but he didn't know why", Don't worry. I know a cheap hotel around here somewhere."

"Then let's hurry!" Amelia said, pushing Ivan in a random direction.

"The hotel's the other way,"

"Right!"

* * *

All the way to the hotel, Amelia seemed rather anxious, as if something would happen if they don't get a hotel room soon. And when they did get a room- two rooms to be exact, Amelia locked herself in her room and refused to get out.

"Don't you want some dinner at least?"

"No!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Go away."

Ivan frowned. What is up with that woman? he shook his head, deciding that it really wasn't his business and went back to his room.

* * *

The next day, they went all over the city again, but this time, Amelia didn't linger as much as she did the first time. They got out of the city around noon, though the atmosphere between the two had clearly changed.

"So, Ivan, you really seem to like sunflowers!" Amelia said as they walked through a sunflower field.

"Da! They're very warm and pretty." Ivan nodded, fingering a sunflower.

"I like the color," Amelia said, staring at the flowers they passed by", and how they have a lot of petals."

"I like how they're like the sun," Ivan said, staring at the flower in his hand thoughtfully", they just fill me with warmth and happiness. I wish everyone could be as happy as I am when I see sunflowers. That's why I smile all the time! But so far... nobody becomes happy when I smile at them..."

Amelia gave him a sad smile", I guess they just don't understand how you're so happy!"

Ivan smiled at her thankfully and they just stared at each other. Ivan was marveled by how Amelia was pretty much like a boy, and yet so feminine at the same time... He gazed at the sunflowers around him, and a realization came over him.

The sunflowers... didn't make him happy. Even though it was almost sunset, and the sun's rays touched the petals and made them shine like gold, Russia didn't feel the immense and strongest feeling of safety and warmth he usually felt. Or rather, he felt them, but they weren't as strong.

Amelia's warmth was stronger. It was happier, and it made Ivan's cheeks redden.

"You're warmer than the sunset..." Ivan mumbled the thought that popped in his mind, and blushed even more.

"What did you say?" Amelia didn't seem to hear the whole sentence, but she did hear the last part", oh sh*t! The sunset!"

Before Ivan could react, Amelia darted in the thick sea of sunflowers, disappearing entirely. Ivan followed her, but after a while he started losing hope. He stood dejected among the flowers, their pretty yellow petals no longer giving him any happiness.

"Was what I said really that bad?" He asked himself, regretting that he ever said anything. He shouldn't have let himself get close. He shouldn't have let her get under his skin. He shouldn't have let himself be happy about her. He shouldn't have assumed she would understand him. He shouldn't have... what? fallen in love? was he in love? Was this the feeling of being in love?

Just as Ivan wanted to give up and just go home, he heard someone stumble a few meters away from him. With a surge of hope, he ran in the general direction of the sound, letting the full moon guide him, and found a young man almost the same age as him, lying face down on some trampled sunflowers. Even though Ivan could only see half of his face, and the man was scowling at his luck, Ivan felt a strange tug in his heart, as if he'd seen those bright blue eyes before... as if he's seen the dirty blond hair with the strange cowlick near the forehead.

As if he knew him.

but he didn't. His mind couldn't register when and where he'd seen him before. It was the strangest thing, when you're heart and mind can say two entirely different things at the same time. he knew him, but he didn't... it feels like he did, that he truly did, but when he thought about it, he thought no, he didn't...

"Dude, you okay?" the man asked. he was already sitting up and staring at him with an unsure face.

Ivan blinked and nodded his head", d- da, I am fine. How about you? You did fall on you face."

The man laughed a loud, confident laugh, beaming at him", I can take a lot more than that! I'm a hero! heroes aren't _that_ weak! My name's Alfred, the hero! What's your name?"

Ivan frowned", My name is Ivan... do I know you from somewhere?"

Alfred seemed too quick to shake his head", nope, never seen you before in my life. What are you doing here in a field anyway? There's hardly anyone around at all!"

Ivan remembered the girl he was supposed to be looking for and the sorrow came back", i was looking for a girl. Have you seen her? She has gold hair and sea eyes, and when she smiles she's like a shining sunflower!" Ivan finished, eyes shining as he pictured the enchanting girl in his mind.

"You really like her, huh?" Alfred said in a slightly awed, slightly wary tone.

Ivan sighed, and sat down on the grass beside him", da, I think I do, even though I shouldn't" he answered, staring at the stars.

"You like everything about her?" Alfred prodded, looking at him curiously.

"Da," Ivan nodded after a while", she's energetic and full of life and she loves going outdoors and soaking in the sun. She's like a pretty sunflower, only she's much more special."

"What if... she isn't what she seem to be?" Alfred asked, looking down at the sunflowers beneath them", what if she has some shitty secret that nobody knows about?"

Ivan gave a light chuckle, surprising Alfred", unless she is a passive-aggressive psychopath, I think I can handle any secret she has."

Alfred laughed in a nervous-but-relieved way, and continued", but what if it's worse than that? what if she has this sort of identity crisis or something?"

Ivan frowned", Identity crisis? What do you mean?"

"What if she's one person one moment and she's another person the next?"

Ivan thought about the two days they were together", she doesn't seem that way..."

"But what if she is?" Alfred insisted", what if she doesn't know which one she really is?"

Ivan shrugged", I don't know if she has identity crisis, but if she does... then that just makes her more interesting, da?"

Alfred didn't answer, and they spent a few moments just staring at the stars.

"Are you staying anywhere?" Alfred asked after a while.

"Nyet, I think I'll just stay here," Ivan answered, lying down", you?"

"I think I'll stay with you," Alfred answered, lying down beside him", Ivan... don't fall asleep before I do... okay?"

"Why?" Ivan shifted his position so he was facing Alfred.

"Nothing," Alfred turned so he was facing the other side", I just don't want to feel... lonely or something..."

Ivan felt a familiar puzzling feeling, but shrugged it off and turned his attention to the stars again.

* * *

"Wake up sleepy head!" Amelia's voice permeated Ivan's usual dream of sunflowers and vodka, and he sat up surprised. Amelia was giggling at him, standing right outside the fallen patch of sunflowers in which he slept.

"Amelia? Where did you go last night?" Ivan asked, rubbing his eyes awake", where's Alfred?"

Amelia shrugged", oh I just walked around all night. It's no big deal. And no, I didn't see anyone with you. Anyway, we should get some breakfast! I'm starving!"

"How are we supposed to get breakfast?" Ivan wondered", we're in the middle of a sunflower field..."

"Pshhh, don't sweat it!" Amelia said, pulling Ivan to his feet", we'll just go look for something!"

The day was spent looking for things to eat, like a bird and the eggs from it's nest, cooked in a small campfire, and walking through the meadow. They could see Gilbert's castle in the distance, and with each step Ivan took his heart seemed to be filled with dread. When they were just a town away, both of them stopped and stood in the middle of the road, staring at anything but each other.

"Ivan... what if I had a secret?" Amelia said quietly.

Ivan remembered the conversation he had with Alfred", Amelia, where were you last night?"

Amelia looked at him in surprise", I- I was just walking around. Why'd you ask?"

Ivan paused. Why _did_ he ask?", because that was what Alfred said. Are you sure you don't know him?"

Amelia shook her head", Nope, sorry. Don't know him. But Ivan... What are we going to do?"

Ivan frowned", originally, I was going to hand you over to Gilbert and Ludwig..."

"But...?" Amelia asked hopefully.

"But I don't want to," Ivan admitted after a few minutes", I don't want to leave you with them..."

"But what if I were I guy?" Amelia asked unsure.

"How could you be a guy?" Ivan asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion", you're a girl, da?"

"I don't know," Amelia said, rubbing her arms in thought", I act differently as a girl than when I'm a guy, and I'm never sure which one I really am..."

Ivan hugged her", then that just makes you more interesting," he whispered, repeating the words he said to Alfred, now knowing what was happening.

Amelia hugged back, tears threatening to spill down her face", the sun's about to set."

Ivan tightened his grip on Amelia, his eyes closed, so he couldn't see, but he felt Amelia _changing._

She was becoming bigger, maybe bulkier, her hair was becoming shorter. When the sun was gone, and Ivan let go, he became face to face with a grinning Alfred.

"So?" he asked rather nervously", what do you think?"

Ivan smiled", I think we have to go and tell someone some bad news."

Alfred's smile disappeared", what?"

Ivan giggled", I meant we have to pay Gilbert a visit, and tell him I didn't get what he wanted."

"Well what did you get?" Alfred asked.

Ivan placed a chaste kiss on Alfred's lips", I got what _I_ wanted."

Suddenly Alfred started glowing, and he exclaimed", dude! The spell's being broken!"

Ivan stared and smiled, knowing that whichever gender Alfred- or Amelia was, he'd love him/her anyway.

* * *

Matthew opened the door to find Ivan and someone else at his doorstep. This someone else look sort of like him, except his hair was shorter and a darker shade, his eyes were more bright blue, and instead of a curl, he had a strange cowlick on his head. But from the stories he heard from his fathers, he knew who this was.

"Alfred!" Matthew gave the surprised man a hug", You finally broke it!"

"Whoa, dude who looks like me," Alfred laughed", Whaddya mean?"

Matthew let go of him and beamed", When we were kids, a witch put a curse on each of us. Our parents made us immortal so that we'll be able to take our time breaking the curse! I'm your brother, Matthew! We were separated for some reason, but I'm so happy you found your way to me!"

Ivan was surprised at how loud and happy Matthew was than normal, but he was happy too. Alfred was beaming.

"I have a twin bro!" Alfred fist pumped", that is so cool!"

"Gilbert! Look who's here!" Matthew called.

Gilbert was at the door immediately", Holy sh*t mein Birdie just shouted! What happened?!" Gilbert asked. then he saw Ivan", oh, hey there dude. Sorry, but it turns out mein bruder found someone else to love! I'm now an awesome brother-in-law!"

"Gilbert!" Matthew pouted, but then smiled again", it's Alfred! The brother I keep telling you about!"

Gilbert looked at Alfred and grinned", hello! I'm the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt!"

"I'm Alfred, the hero!" Alfred said enthusiastically.

"Come on in!" Matthew said, getting out of the way and pulling Gilbert with him", I can whip us some pancakes if you like."

"That would be awesome!" Gilbert and Alfred said at the same time. They stared at each other and burst out laughing.

Matthew rolled his eyes at them and headed for the kitchen. Ivan took a seat in the couch. If things go well, he might be able to see the rest of the castle after all!

* * *

**And Feliks lived happily ever after with Toris. ahaha, sorry if I took so long! I wanted to make sure this one won't be as crappy as the other one, and well, I hope I did okay!**

**Oh my, so Ludwig found someone else to love! Well, yeah that's a GerIta, but that's for another story! Hey cool! I just made a three part story! :D**

**So, yeah, forgive me, and review please! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**And this is the third part of my three part story! The first two parts were Sleeping Mattie and Ivan. Whoa that's really long! More than 4,500 words ~! Do you want to guess where I based this story on? Well… *fidgets* I really didn't base it on anything… *shy smile* I thought this up on my own…*slowly fades and disappears in shyness*.**

**Description: An immortal young man who led a boring (and unawesome) life and a young forest spirit who had the charm of an adorable puppy. Put them together in a magical forest and what do you get? Just a little fairytale.**

* * *

_**~A Little Fairytale~**_

This is the story of Ludwig Beilschmidt, brother of (the awesome) Gilbert Beilschmidt, and a rather lonely man. Unfortunately, he didn't know that he was lonely. He thought that living with his (awesome) brother and his (awesome) brother's husband, Matthew (the almost-as-awesome-as-Gilbert-sort-of-awesome person whom the awesome Gilbert married) for a couple of hundred years as an immortal was not a lonely existence. He thought it was okay.

But it was almost glaringly obvious that he was lonely. Due to their immortality, they had to move every twenty years or so, and because Ludwig was tall, strong and awkward he didn't have much time to forge friendships, let alone a love life. And there's the fact that he isn't as interested in women as 'normal' people should be.

After a few hundred years though, his (awesome) brother finally noticed his loneliness. Unfortunately for him, (the awesome) Gilbert decided to hook him up every chance he got, and even set him up on blind dates every now and then. After a rather loud and intense fight, they moved to a modernized castle near a quaint little town. This was because of Matthew's (very very angry and firm) suggestion that they take some time to clear their heads and calm down, and it might be better if they decided to stay in just one place.

And that was why Ludwig was walking through an old pathway in the woods, enjoying the tranquillity. Matthew said there were several magical creatures living in the woods and the meadows, but so far he hasn't seen any. Though it's only been two days, so he still wasn't sure.

Passing by a stream, Ludwig decided to rest and sat down, leaning on a tree trunk and taking out a book from the bag in which he carried his lunch with. He started reading in peace, the morning sun promising a beautiful day as it beamed down on him through the trees.

Perhaps an hour had passed, or maybe a few minutes, Ludwig really couldn't tell, but when he looked up from his book, a strange sight met him. On the other side of the stream was a young boy with brown hair. He wore a green, flowing robe, and he was drinking from the stream with his hands. What caught Ludwig's eyes (amongst other things) were the long silvery wings protruding from the boy's back, opening and closing every now and then.

The boy caught him staring, and for a moment Ludwig's blue eyes met the boy's brown gaze before the boy bolted and ran, disappearing into the forest. Ludwig simply sat and stared after him, wondering if what he saw was real.

* * *

After that encounter, Ludwig found himself going through that path a few times each day, secretly hoping for another glimpse at the strange creature. He even found a path to the other side of the stream, but it was as if the creature didn't exist at all. For a while, Ludwig really believed that he was a pigment of his imagination, but he searched anyway.

On the fourth day of his search, Ludwig finally found something. But it wasn't what he expected. Somehow, he ended up on the edge of a highway, and right beside him was a big box of tomatoes. He poked it for a while, and decided to open it. The lid wasn't nailed to the box itself, so when Ludwig picked it up and put it down, it made almost no noise. What Ludwig found inside was the strange, winged boy himself, asleep and slightly dirty with tomato stains.

All Ludwig could do was stare. He stared at the boy's brown hair and the strange hair curl that stuck out on his left side. He stared at the soft, slightly feminine lips, and the used-to-be green robe, now stained with tomato juice. He stared at the silvery wings with lacy, swirly patterns and how one of them was bent in a strange angle. He simply stared (I'm making him sound like a pervert, aren't I?)

Suddenly he was staring at the boy's brown eyes, which resembled a deer's in headlights. Then those eyes started crying.

"Please don't hurt me!" the boy said in a light, also slightly feminine voice", I didn't mean to be stuck in your box! A couple of mean fairy boys stuffed me here! Please don't hurt me! I promise to work and pay you back all the tomatoes that I ate! It's just that I was stuck here for so long I had to eat something, you know? I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

With all the talking he was doing, Ludwig almost had a headache", wait, stop." He said and the boy stopped and simply whimpered. Ludwig sighed. What had he gotten into?

"I'm not mad at you, and I won't hurt you," Ludwig said, and he was tackled to the ground by the boy, who decided to forget crying and hug him instead.

"Thank you!' the boy said", you look really scary but you're actually a nice guy! I hope you get to meet my fratello! He's always being mean but he's nice too!"

"Ja, ja. Get off," Ludwig said, sitting up after the boy got off of him.

"It's nice to meet you! I'm Feliciano! But you can call me Feli!" the boy who was Feli said excitedly", I'm a forest spirit, and I like to eat pasta and take siestas! Ve~!"

Ludwig took a moment to process the strange introduction and nodded", I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt. I'm… immortal, I guess."

Feli jumped up", Ve! Can we play, Luddy? I haven't played with anyone recently because they're all scared to go to the woods for some reason! They said a really scary man came to live at the castle near here! That's just silly, isn't it? I haven't seen any scary men anywhere!"

As Feli talked continuously, the two of them started walking through the woods, leaving the poor, dejected box on the side of the road.

* * *

They've been walking through the woods for a while now and they both decided to rest by the stream in which they first met. When Ludwig decided that it was time for lunch, he shared his packed lunch with Feli (do pancake and wurst go together?). Then Feli decided to pick apples from the nearby trees. But when he tried to fly, his broken wing ached, and he almost fell to the ground. Thankfully, Ludwig caught him in his arms.

"Ehehe, grazie Luddy," Feli said, with an embarrassed smile", I didn't notice that my wing was broken… ve…"

"It's alright," Ludwig said, putting Feli down on the grass", don't move so I can see how bad it is."

Feli sat as still as he could while Ludwig lifted his wing gently, inspecting the damage. The wing was slightly bent, and a small part of it was torn.

"hey, Feli," Ludwig said, putting down the wing", How do you heal a torn wing?"

"Torn?!" Feli said, trying to twist around and look at the wing himself.

"Calm down Feli!' Ludwig said and held Feli's trembling shoulders", it's just a little torn. It's nothing big."

Feli sniffed", you mean it's not any longer than three centimetres? Fratello said that if it's longer than three centimetres it won't ever heal!"

"No, it's not longer than three centimetres," Ludwig assured him", how do we patch this up?"

"Well, Fratello uses the tree on top of the Holy Roman Hill! It's where a little prince used to play with me all the time! But that was a long time ago, even though the flowers and the tree are still there!"

"I see," Ludwig nodded," can you walk?"

Feli giggled", of course!" he said, standing up only to fall on the ground again. Somehow, he managed to twist his ankle when he was trying to take a look at his wings,"Ve! It hurts, Luddy!"

Ludwig sighed and let Feli ride on his back", come on," he said, taking a glance at the sky", it might rain soon and I don't want you getting wet."

"It's alright for me to get wet," Feli said quietly, suddenly feeling rather drowsy", I'm a forest spirit, si? I like the rain. Besides, it's fun playing in the rain, Luddy! Ve~! We should play in the rain sometime. But *yawn* I think I want to take a siesta right now, Luddy."

"Then take a siesta," Ludwig said gently", I'll just carry you to my house and you can sleep some more there."

"Ve~," Feli murmured, nuzzling Ludwig's neck", you really are a nice person, Luddy…"

* * *

By the time he got back to their house/castle, it was already raining lightly, and it was nearing night time.

"Hey, West, where've you been?" (The awesome) Gilbert asked before noticing Feli", whoa! Kesesesese, what's with the forest spirit?"

Ludwig stared at his brother with wide eyes", you know what he is?"

"Kesesese!" (The awesome) Gilbert laughed loudly, smirking", I'm just that awesome, West! I'll go tell Mattie we have a visitor." (The awesome) Gilbert sauntered out the room, his yellow bird flying after him.

Ludwig sighed, and placed Feli down on the sofa as gently as he could, careful not to wake him up. After making sure Feli was comfortable, Ludwig made his way to his room to change into dry clothes. He took note to borrow some clothes from Matthew for Feli later on. When he got back downstairs, Matthew was already with Feli, fixing up his ankle.

"Oh, hello, Ludwig," Matthew greeted, eyes focused on the task at hand", I heard you helped Feli out of a… box?"

"Ja," Ludwig nodded", he was stuck inside, and his wing is broken."

"I noticed that," Matthew looked worried", it'll be hard getting those leaves with that wing there, Feli. How about you let Ludwig get it for you?"

Feli shook his head", I can't do that, Mr Matthew! Only I know where the Holy Roman Hill is, and Fratello won't let humans get there anyway!"

"I'm sure Ludwig and Gilbert can handle your Fratello," Matthew said softly.

"No!" Feli insisted", the last time anyone went there… a- anyway, I'll just go with Luddy tomorrow! If it's okay with you! I'll just sleep outside!"

"Nein," Ludwig said firmly", I won't let you sleep outside. We have a perfectly fine guest room upstairs. I can just carry you up later."

"Mattie! The soup's being unawesomely uncooperative!" (The awesome) Gilbert called from the kitchen. Both Matthew and Ludwig sighed, while Feli just looked at them confused.

"I'll just go check up on him," Matthew said, standing up", Ludwig, can you go prepare the table, please? thank you."

* * *

After a rather lively dinner, everybody settled down and slept in their respective rooms. Well, sort of. Ludwig woke up in the middle of the night to find Feli sleeping in bed with him. He nearly fell off the bed in surprise, shouting.

Feli sat up groggily", ve? What's wrong Luddy?"

"Why are you in my bed?!" Ludwig demanded.

Feli pouted", ve… well, it's my first time sleeping in this place! I'm not used to sleeping alone here, Luddy! Please let me stay in your bed! Please! I promise I won't take up much space! I'll even sleep at the bottom of the bed! I won't make any noises either! Please?"

Ludwig sighed as he got back on the bed", it's alright, Feli," he said, facing the wall", just go to sleep."

"Ve~! Thank you Luddy~!" Feli said happily and snuggled up to Ludwig's back.

* * *

The next day, Ludwig and Feli set off into the woods, Feli riding on Ludwig's back due to his ankle. It took them about an hour or so, but they finally found the hidden pathway to Holy Roman Hill. As they made their way nearer the hill, Feli's leg started healing faster until he could skip and run on his own.

"Ve! It's no surprise, really," Feli explained, dancing around on the soft mossy ground with his bare feet", this is like our holy playground, you see. This is where forest spirits usually play and take siestas and regain our used up energy. Only we can go here, and sometimes, like now, we can take one or two friends along!"

Ludwig nodded, taking in the magical scene around him. The trees were tall and had a lot of hanging vines, and they seem to be shielding the path itself from the rest of the forest. Fireflies glowed softly and flew about, joining Feli in his little, graceful dance. The whole path seems to glow all by itself, seeing as the sun was being blocked by the trees and their canopy like branches. The whole placed glowed and pulsated with nature's energy, and that energy washed over Feli and made him glow too. At that moment Ludwig couldn't help feeling a strange warm feeling inside him, and it made his cheeks burn red.

Feli glanced at him and giggled", Ve! The fireflies like you, Luddy! They just made a crown on your head!"

Ludwig instinctively looked up and swatted at the air above his head. A bunch of fireflies scattered about, and Feli giggled again.

"You're too cute Luddy!" Feli said", Just like… ah, the hill's right over there!"

Ludwig wondered if he just imagined the sad tone in Feli's voice as he followed him further down the path, and stopped when they got to the hill. It was, as (the awesome) Gilbert would have said, awesome.

The Holy Roman Hill was a gentle slope covered in spring flowers, with a majestic tree, its long branches spreading out and shading the top of the hill from the sun. It wasn't exactly on top of the hill, and its roots climbed the side as if it wanted to go further up. Feli walked away from the path that went around the hill and disappeared to the other side and went over to the tree, a soft smile on his lips.

The fireflies followed him right unto the bottom of the hill, and so did Ludwig. He watched as Feli leaned on the tree as if it was a very precious friend. The tree itself seemed to lean its branches down, like it wanted to cradle Feli in its arms. Feli's wings glowed, and when he pulled away, they were as good as new. Feli smiled at Ludwig, who for once smiled back.

"Come on Luddy!" Feli said, beckoning for him to join him on the hill.

Ludwig made his way up the hill, and marvelled at the sight on the other side. It was a vast meadow that went as far as the eye could see, with majestic mountains as the backdrop. Clumps of wild flowers of different colours were scattered here and there, and butterflies and bees flew about in the eternal spring.

"Beyond this hill is where all elemental spirits come from," Feli explained, sitting down among the flowers in the hill", Like when a new Earth spirit is born, they start there, in the mountains. It looks like normal mountains, and a normal meadow, but once you get off this hill, it looks like a magical city or town where we all live and train to control our powers!"

"That's amazing," Ludwig admitted, sitting beside Feli", so all the spirits were from this forest?"

Feli giggled", no, silly! This hill is just one of the entrances! There are entrances all over the world!" he emphasized this with a wide sweep of his hands," I don't know where it is exactly, but I guess that's just part of the magic!"

Ludwig decided to accept that explanation, and the two of them lapsed into a comfortable silence, just sitting there. It was really nice, and it lasted for a while, before someone intervened.

"Feliciano! What the fuck is the meaning of this?!"

The both of them turned around to find someone who looked like Feli, except for a few details, at the bottom of the hill. This particular forest spirit had darker hair, and his curl was off to the right. He also had a rather angry scowl on his face.

"Ve! Fratello!" Feli bit his lip", I can explain!"

"You better explain!" his Fratello shouted", what the fuck is that nature destroying bastard doing on our sacred grounds?!"

"Fratello! He's my friend!" Feli said, standing up", and he's really really nice! He helped me get here when I hurt my ankle, and he let me sleep in his bed!"

"You what?!" his Fratello stomped up the hill, completely ignoring Ludwig, who stood off to the side in mild confusion", Are you trying to get us killed?! You know what they do to creatures like us, Feli! We don't just go with them on a whim! What if something bad happened to you!? What if that bastard did something to you!?"

"But you go with Antonio all the time, Lovino!" Feli complained.

"That's different!" Lovino said, his cheeks slightly red", I know he won't hurt me because he's an idiot and we've known each other for a long time! You've only met this guy the day before! You don't know if he's a fucking maniac or some other shit!"

"Lovino!" Feli shouted, silencing him. He was scowling back, tears in his eyes and his hands balled into shaking fists", I know what I did, okay? Ludwig is a very nice person! He did nothing to hurt me and he won't ever!"

Lovino's scowl lost its angry intensity", Feli, you know what happened last time y-"

"I know," Feli said firmly, his shoulders relaxing and a sad smile appearing on his face", I know what happened before, Lovino. I know you're only worried about me, Fratello. But Luddy is really nice! He won't do anything like that to me."

Lovino sighed dejectedly, giving Ludwig a glare before running past the hill and disappearing into the meadow.

Feli sighed as he watched him disappear, before turning to Ludwig with a smile", we should get back now! I think Matthew might get worried!"

"…Ja…" Ludwig nodded, letting Feli lead him back down the hill and back on the path.

* * *

They arrived at the house to find more guests waiting, and the sun almost setting.

"Ludwig! I want you to meet Alfred and Ivan! He's my brother! Well, Alfred, I mean. Ivan is his boyfriend," Matthew blabbered excitedly, his usual shy nature gone, albeit temporarily. He led the two of them to the living room, where two men sat. One had a big frame, even bigger than Ludwig's, with whitish blond hair and childish features. The other, who was leaning onto the first guy, had the same features as Matthew, except for a few minor details, like a cowlick instead of a curl on his darker shade of blond hair.

"Alfred, this is Gilbert's brother Ludwig!" Matthew said, and his look alike gave them a wave.

"Yo! I'm the hero, Alfred! Nice to meet ya!"he said with a grin, then he turned to his partner", don't just sit there! Say hi!"

The taller man blushed, but his sweet smile stayed intact", da, of course," he said, giving a small wave", I'm Ivan."

"Hello," Ludwig greeted", I'm Ludwig, and this is Feli."

"Hey," Alfred sat up", is he your-…?" he said with strange hand gestures.

Only Feli seemed to understand, and he blushed, sputtering", N- no! ahaha, no! I'm just Luddy's friend! Uhm, Ciao~!" Ludwig realized what Alfred meant and blushed as well.

Before Alfred could answer, (the awesome) Gilbert entered the room carrying a box filled with DVDs and CDs", If someone gets the popcorn, we're ready for marathon night!" He announced. Gilbird chirped in agreement.

Matthew giggled and almost skipped to the kitchen. He didn't notice everyone watching him go.

"Matt sure is happy," Alfred commented.

"Well, you made him happy," Ivan said, pulling Alfred closer.

Alfred smirked, nuzzling into him", of course! That's what heroes do!"

"O…kay," (the awesome) Gilbert cleared his throat", ignoring the lovey dovey couple on the couch, Luddy, help me pick the first ones." He put the box of movies on the floor in front of the television.

Ludwig glared at him, but went over to the box of movies anyway", I thought I told you not to call me that." He huffed, deciding not to point out (the awesome) Gilbert's own lovey dovey situation.

"Aw," (the awesome) Gilbert whined, even though he smirked", but Luddy is so much cuter than West, right Feli?"

Feli, who was hovering above them, nodded", si~!" he said" It's so much cuter!"

Ludwig blushed and pretended to actually sort through the movies. When he did see the movies in the box, he frowned", Bruder, don't you think these are too gory? Does Matthew even know you had these? And- hey! These are from my private collection! How did you find these?"

"Kesesesese!" (the awesome) Gilbert laughed", I know all your secrets, dear bruder. Also, we're all more than a hundred years old, excluding Ivan, and that guy's scarier than any of these."

"Hey!" Alfred complained overhearing them.

"Ja, ja, sorry," (the awesome) Gilbert called over his shoulder, because his back was to the couch. He lowered his voice and continued", and yes, Mattie knows I have these. He just thinks I threw it away already. But seeing as its couple's night, I think these are perfect."

Ludwig frowned," I don't think Feli would like these," he said, glancing at the forest spirit who decided to converse with Alfred.

"Don't be such a wimp, West," (the awesome) Gilbert rolled his eyes at him, then paused", but I think we should remove the ones that involves hunting… and forest fires… maybe we should hide all of Mattie's nature videos."

Ludwig sighed. This was going to be a long night…

* * *

"Oh sh*t don't go in there! Don't go in there! YOU'LL DIE! NO!" Alfred screamed burying his face in Ivan's chest as another character was killed. Ivan held him in an embrace, but he couldn't help being amused at the reactions around him.

"MMMAAATTTIIIEEE!" (The awesome) Gilbert clung to his husband", the guy just died! He just frigging died! He didn't even get to tell Sarah that he loved her!"

Matthew rolled his eyes at (the awesome) Gilbert, though he was shaking too.

Feli whimpered into Ludwig's chest", is it over?" he asked fearfully. He looked up at Ludwig, who felt his heart constrict at the sight of his brown, tear filled eyes.

"Not yet," Ludwig said softly, glancing at the screen", the scene isn't over yet."

Feli buried his face unto Ludwig's chest again", poor Carlos…" he whispered.

Ludwig gave him an awkward pat on the back. He watched the gory scene finish and said", there. The movie's over."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay!" (The awesome) Gilbert jumped up", since that's the eighth gory movie we've watched, time to turn the tide. Who wants Disney?"

Alfred forgot his fear and raised a hand excitedly", ooh! Ooh! Let's watch Shrek!"

(The awesome) Gilbert smirked", you got it! Which one?"

Alfred laughed, jumping in his seat", all of it! Let's watch all of it!"

"I didn't know we had Disney movies, Gil," Matthew said coyly, smirking.

"Kesesese," (the awesome) Gilbert laughed nervously", Details don't matter, Birdie." He started the movie and everyone automatically quieted down.

* * *

It had been three weeks since Ludwig and Feli became friends. After that night, Feli found himself constantly needing Ludwig's presence whenever he slept in the house. They spent their time walking around in the forest, and Feli couldn't help wishing he could simply stay in those blissful summer days.

That day, the both of them sat by the now familiar stream, Feli telling Ludwig a tale from when he was a little forest spirit. Feli kept talking until he noticed Ludwig wasn't exactly listening.

"Luddy? What's wrong?" he asked.

Ludwig blinked and glanced at him", oh, it- it's nothing."

Feli pouted", you're lying." He said simply, giving him a pointed stare.

Ludwig sighed, " Feli, promise me you won't over react?"

Suddenly, Feli was gripped by sad memories and past fears he thought he had gotten over, and he tensed", why?"

"Feli… you know how mein bruder and Matthew have jobs, right?" Ludwig began", recently, Alfred and Ivan had been looking for a job as well. And… I have to get a job too. Unfortunately, the only job I found is-"

"No!" Feli shouted, standing up abruptly, tears in his eyes", you can't leave me, Luddy! Please, don't do what he did! Don't leave me with promises! Don't let Fratello be right about you!"

Ludwig stared at him confused, standing up as well", I won't leave you forever, Feli! I'll be back-"

"That's what he said," Feli said, tears streaming down his face", that's what he said when he left me. He promised he'll come back… and-… and he never did! He just left me… on that hill…" Feli sobbed, engulfed in hurtful memories of promises and hopeless waiting.

Ludwig pulled Feli into a tight hug", I won't leave you like that, Feli,"he murmured into Feli's hair", I was saying my job's in town, so I won't be able to play with you in the forest as often as I would want to. We're- I'm not going anywhere too far. I'll still be with you."

Finally Feli's sobbing was reduced to soft sniffles. He looked up at Ludwig's face", you won't leave me ever?"

Ludwig shook his head", never," he said before placing a soft kiss on Feli's lips.

"Thank you," Feli said, hugging Ludwig closer", Ti amo, Luddy. I love you."

At that moment, Ludwig realized that… he loved him too. It scared him, but it felt right. Feli felt right.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Feli. I love you too."

* * *

**I really love GerIta when Holy Rome's involved. This is following the less popular theory that HRE is **_**not**_** Germany, because if that was the case, Italy would be heartbroken.**

**Another thing, the Holy Roman Hill is a sneak peak of the setting I'm using for this other story I'm planning. It involves fairies, magic, nature spirits or elemental spirits and the best part, PIRATES! Oh yeah~! **

**Tell me if you'd want to read that, okay? Because I'm contemplating between that story and this modern AU one with magic and prophecies and stuff. Either way, they're both FrUK and PruCan.**

**Announcement, school is only starting where I live, so updates would be less frequent. I think I can try and update on weekends, but my school sucks so don't count on it.**

**Ahaha, thank you for reading! Please review! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am guilty of watching Barbie movies. But I swear, it's only because of my sister! :P anyway, this is my first time trying out first person and I chose Gilbert~! Hopefully you enjoy this part!**

**description: Get ready for an awesome story from the truly awesome person that is me! This is a story of complete and total awesomeness so get ready to be awed! But I must warn you, you might get a bit overwhelmed by my awesomeness and the awesome way that I tell the story, but no worries! It's not your fault that you can't handle my awesomeness! On with the story! :)) kesesesesesese!**

* * *

**_~The Twelve Concert Princes- and Princess~_**

Madame Hetti's School of Royal Etiquettes.

Tch. More like Demon Hetti's Boarding School of Unawesomeness. The place looked bad enough, but the food was worse. Not only did they look and taste like clay- which they probably were- but they barely gave us any.

Unfortunately, that's where the awesome me-(oh sorry, Arthur) _I_ and eleven other unfortunate, less awesome royal princes were forced to stay. (*the sound of a frying pan hitting an unsuspecting albino* Ow! Liz!)

Well, in case you're asking, yes we're all more or less royalty. We all come from a long line of royalness- mine more awesome than theirs- and some of us are still supposed to rule over some small kingdom somewhere in the world. The others are really rich kids whose parents are like, kings or queens in business or some other shit like that. But we're there in this boarding house in unawesome England, learning to be proper gentlemen- and lady in Eliza's case- and being starved slowly to death by the headmaster, Madame Hetti and her evil, soulless, and definitely the least awesomest servants in the whole unawesome universe.

Who were the eleven other princes- and princess, because Eliza will hit me with her frying pan and even with all my awesomeness it would still hurt- you ask?

Okay, the eldest are (until today) me, Toni (Antonio Fernandez Carriedo is his real name), Eliza, Francis, Roderich and Ivan who are all the same age- though I was awesomely born first- and we're all around sixteen years old.

Next are Arthur and Wang Yao, who were both fifteen, and then Wang Yao's cousin Honda Kiku and Lovino who were both fourteen. Last but not least are my less awesome bruder Ludwig, and Lovino's cuter brother Feliciano who- despite the age difference- looked almost like Lovino it's scary. They're both thirteen, and I swear if they weren't so young I think Ludwig would have proposed to the Italian already. Or the other way around because Ludwig's not as awesome as I am and Feli's more straightforward.

Anyway, we've all been together for a few months and even though not most of them can handle my awesomeness and we always bicker or mess around with each other, we're all close, united by the common enemy that is Madame Hetti.

"…and that is where our lesson ends," Mrs. Frankenfurther- I swear I'm not making that up- said solemnly, as if the music and art of Spain was something _not_ to be happy about. Her lesson was so unawesome that even Toni, who came from Spain, was not happy about it. He kept trying to smile and failing miserably.

But as soon as she said the lesson was over, all eight of us ran for the door, Francis and I grabbing Toni and getting him to his feet as if there were dogs chasing us… again.

"Hurry, Toni!" I whispered with a smirk", or else the corpse that came to life will catch you!"

As expected, Toni laughed and ran without our help", corpses can't come back to life, Gil!" he said", but race you to the table!"

I shared a triumphant grin with Francis as we ran to catch up to him.

Let me try to explain the hell that is Madame Hetti's house. All twelve of us slept in this room known as the attic, where we each had our own bed and a trunk to put our things. It's not that Madame Hetti is old fashioned enough to get us antique trunks like in those unawesome princess movies. She's just unawesomely cheap.

Anyway, our daily schedule's divided by age, and all the sixteen and fifteen year olds had the same classes on the floor below the attic, while the fourteen and thirteen year olds had their classes on the floor below that. The ground floor, which was the floor below the fourteen and fifteen year olds' classes, had the kitchen, living room, Madame Hetti's office, the receiving room in which your unawesome parents deposit you into unawesomeville without knowing it, and Madame Hetti's bedroom.

Thankfully, there's a bathroom on each floor. But the ground floor was the only thing that actually looked pleasant. The rest of the house was like from prehistoric times. That's Madame Hetti's way of spending less money on us, and more on her fat, unawesome ass.

Now you know how far we had to run to get to the dining table, which was also in the kitchen. The challenge was we had a time limit before we have to attend our afternoon classes. It's like living in school, except this was worse. School had a lot of food, we didn't. And yes, food is important. Normal food is awesome.

Going back to my awesome story, we soon got to the table, and when the three of us sat down, everyone immediately bowed their heads and prayed. It was something a special person taught us, and we always do it with everybody present.

"I am so hungry," Toni said, taking a few spoonfuls of the brown goop before pausing", okay… I think I'm not hungry anymore…"

"It takes like shit, like always," I said, shoving the food into my mouth and not bothering to chew", but there's never enough of it."

"I wish I at least had some salt," Kiku sighed. Eliza, who was sitting beside him, pulled him closer and whispered something, probably about anime or whatever. Kiku didn't see Wang Yao give him some of his food, and Wang Yao in turn didn't see Ivan give him food, too.

"I miss pasta," Feli sighed, swirling the brown goop on his plate around", ve… and pizza…"

"Stop talking like that, idiota," Lovino scowled, slipping some of his goop unto Feli's plate", be thankful you still have something to eat, even if it's as f*cked up as this one."

"Lovi! Watch your tongue!" Toni scolded automatically, though he was beaming at what Lovino had done. After months of being with each other, our responses were automatic.

"Hmm, I think Arthur made something like this in cooking class once," Francis said, receiving a light punch on his shoulder.

"You said you liked it," Arthur grumbled, his plate almost empty", and it was cake, you git. It wasn't pig slop."

Francis smiled, and I smirked as I realized what he was about to do", really? I didn't notice the difference," he said.

Arthur took the bait and glared at him," are you saying my cooking is like pig slop?"

"Non, of course not," Francis laughed airily", but compared to my French pastries, it might as well be."

"You bloody French!" Arthur snarled, swinging at Francis", Cheese eating surrender monkey!"

Francis stood up, effectively evading Arthur's punch. He pushed Arthur down so he was leaning on Francis' chair, and when he couldn't see him, Francis slipped the rest of his 'pig slop' unto Arthur's plate.

Then it was my turn. I looked beside me to find Ludwig helping Feli eat, trying to convince him to imagine the goop as pasta sauce. While everyone else watched Francis and Arthur fight, I awesomely gave Ludwig half of my food.

The younger ones needed the energy more than we did. All of us big brothers had already made a silent agreement months ago.

I nodded in satisfaction and shoved the rest of the things into my mouth, waiting for the evil and unawesome 'cook' to scold us. After a while of more eating, bickering, more complaining and messing with Arthur because his reactions are funny, the so-called cook finally had enough.

"You've been complaining about the food for months now!' the old coot who had no hair and too much skin shouted at us from the kitchen door", when are you going to stop, huh? When are you going to get tired of complaining?"

"We'll stop complaining when you stop cooking this unawesome sh*t," I snickered, giving him a challenging stare.

"You little brat!" He said, grabbing a ladle from out of nowhere and stomping over to the table. That was the signal and we all ran for the stairs, letting the younger ones go first. We didn't stop until we get to the third floor, where all of us had one class we took at the same time.

It's where that special person was always waiting for us, ready to give us his hour of almost-as-awesome-as-me-but-not-that-close awesome presence, teaching a subject we never knew could be so fun.

It was where Chad taught us history.

That's right! Chad, this cool, young person who isn't like the old hags that is Madame Hetti's staff, managed to convince Madame Hetti to hire him, and taught us history every day. The lessons themselves were okay, but the way he taught them was just awesome.

What we did was we each pretended to be a certain country, and we acted out history. Chad was always the narrator, and we always had our own character. For example, I always played the awesome Prussia, and Ludwig always played Germany. Francis played France and Arthur played England, Feli and Lovino always played North and South Italy because there was a long time before Italy was unified or something, and so on and so forth. We also played different people depending on which country's history we're doing.

I remember the time Francis played as Old Fritz and I played the people of Prussia at his deathbed as we filed into the room, bringing a self satisfied smirk to my awesome face. As usual, Chad was sitting in a corner, and all the useless chairs were stacked up against a windowless wall.

That day we were pretending to do the scenes after World War II… basically.

"After the Allies defeated Germany," Chad narrated, and I tried not to laugh as Francis, Ivan, Wang Yao, Arthur, and Feli- who also played America because we didn't have enough people- made a circle around Ludwig and the awesome me", they decided to dissolute Prussia, because they saw Prussia as the reason why Germany went into war in the first place."

"Was?!" I shouted, standing up", you can't do that! I'm too awesome to disappear from the map!"

"Don't worry, I'm not done yet," Chad smiled as he read the next line", Prussia became a part of Germany, and it was decided that Russia get the eastern half and America get the western half."

Ivan was about to hold Ludwig, and I stepped in between them", alright!" I announced", then I'm East! Luddy can be West!"

"Ve~! Luddy goes with me!" Feli said, pulling Ludwig to his side.

"After this is the Cold War," Chad continued, and we continued with our little play. We all became sad when the grandfather clock started chiming the hour all throughout the house, signalling the end of our lesson. Well, except for me because I'm too awesome for that.

The rest of the day was totally unawesome compared to Chad's lesson. In fact, it's so unawesome that I decided not to tell any of it. We'll just skip the boring events and go to bed. I mean, it was already time for bed.

We all entered the bedroom one by one, Francis, Toni and the awesome me making sure no unawesome grownup was around before entering and locking the door behind us.

"Finally," Roderich said, sitting on his bed in an unawesome and girly manner", we're finally done with this sorry excuse for a school day." Even though Roderich was an uptight, lazy ass boy, he had a point.

"Kesesese," I laughed, and headed over to the trunk at the foot of my bed", half an hour before we leave." I said, and started taking out my clothes, trying to decide which one to wear for the night. I could almost feel everyone look away as Eliza started changing in a corner of the room. She should really stop hanging around males all the time…

Half an hour later, we were ready. All of us had on our own individual outfits- mine being the awesomest, of course- and back up outfits. I pushed my chest to the side, revealing a trap door of sorts, with strange markings on it.

"Alright, here I go," Arthur said, shoving his way to my awesome side", Eliza? What's the location this time?"

"Oh, we're going here," Eliza shoved her phone under Arthur's nose.

Arthur backed away a little to see better, and then he muttered a weird ass incantation, and the trap door started glowing, and when we opened it there was this strange light.

"We've been doing this for months now," Arthur sighed", but I still don't want to go first."

I smirked", that's because you're not awesome enough," I said before jumping down the trap door.

That's where my awesome night always began.

Ah, another awesome explanation from the awesome me.

Well, you see, Arthur and Eliza accidentally made a portal using that trap door. Then my awesomeness decided that we should use that for our advantage, so we formed an awesome band and went around the world performing. I'm usually the lead guitarist and vocalist, because I'm awesome like that. Francis played the organ and Toni's the drummer. Arthur and I took turns with being lead guitarist, and everyone else sings too. Well, except for Roderich, because he was too unawesome for rock so he played a piano solo every performance, and also Eliza, because she acted as the manager and she was the one who arranged the transportation of our stuff from location to location, and she managed our so-called concert budget.

We called our band "World Peace" even though it's not really that awesome. But it went with our aliases, which were names of countries like in Chad's classes, so my awesomeness decided to deal with it. And because of Eliza, our concerts were devoted to donating to charity. I really don't have any complaints about it because one, we're already rich so we don't need the money that much, two, Eliza would have hit the awesome me with a frying pan- and like I said before my awesomeness cannot block the pain for some unfathomable reason (yes, unfathomable. That's right) - and three, we always got a small portion of the money anyway.

We always perform once a week and we're already really famous. I don't know how many concerts we've held, but we've been all over Europe, in some parts of Asia, and most of America. Everybody loved us, and nobody knew we were just some miserable royal brats stuck in a sorry excuse for a boarding school.

Now that that explanation's over with, we can go on with my awesome story.

After everyone had went through the portal (I will not tell you how unawesome it feels to go through that thing), we found ourselves in a large dressing room, presumably behind the stage where we're going to perform. We all went about our business, making sure the clothes we were going to wear was still okay, because you never know what sort of shit can go down in a portal, and Eliza chatted on her phone while typing and/or clicking on her laptop. She still won't tell me how she got that past Madame Hetti's greedy eyes. I can't even smuggle a pack of cola past the door.

At last, it was time to perform. For the first act, Francis, Toni, Arthur and I got up on the stage. I took one sweeping look at all the people in the crowd. Nobody we knew and nobody knew us. They didn't know we were sixteen year old royalty. It was awesome how free it made me feel.

"Guten natch, everybody!" I shouted into the microphone, and all of them cheered", this is the awesome Prussia here, with my friends France, Spain and England. Well, I'm friends with France and Spain, but I don't know about England here…"

"Let's just play, shall we?" Arthur answered", before I bash my guitar on your head."

"As always, England," I answered with a smirk", let's go then!"

Francis started, and then we were all playing, Arthur singing his song. Even though I would never ever admit it to him (only you people know this), I liked Arthur's voice when he sang. It was clear and lively and the opposite of his normal, irritated speaking voice. Then again, my voice is always more awesome.

After that, we played my song, and then Wang Yao and Ivan joined us as we played our respective instruments for Feli and Lovino's duet. Almost all of us sang our own songs and like every concert, I could feel my pride swell, watching my friends finally having some fun. After Roderich got his solo- in which my awesomeness joined in near the end- Francis, Toni, Arthur, Ludwig and I were left on the stage.

"Before you start, bruder," I said, catching everybody's attention. I turned to face the crowd", everybody here knows how I'm not supposed to exist anymore, am I right?"

As I expected, my awesome fans started screaming things like "No!" and "We love you Prussia!" and also my favourite, "You're too awesome to disappear, Prussia!"

"Does anybody know what happened to my land after that, though?" I asked.

I didn't think our band would make them want to learn history, but some people shouted", you became a part of Germany!"

"Kesesesese! That's right!" I said, trying not to laugh too hard", I became a part of mein bruder here, Germany! So now I'm East Germany, and he's West Germany. I'm the more awesome part, though."

I heard a fan shout ", but you'll always be the awesome Prussia!" and everybody cheered with her.

I shook my head in mock surrender", whatever you say," I said", West, care to sing this duet with me?"

Ludwig gave me a look that most probably meant _`what are you doing? Do you even know the song?'_

"Of course!" I answered", start the song, France!"

The look on West's face when I sang in sync with him was priceless! He looked as if he was slapped by Eliza or something! But, being the awesome me's bruder, he recovered fast, and we sang his song together. I think the cheer they gave us was the loudest and most heartfelt one I've heard so far.

* * *

After our concert, we greeted fans and signed stuff. Since our concert only lasts a few hours, we still had an hour or so before we were supposed to go back. Eliza took that time to promote us and meet with some of her 'online friends' who also attended the concert. I steered away from them because they're weirder than Eliza herself, and she's the kind of girl who says 'I'm a proper lady, you know,' while hitting you with a frying pan she hid in her dress. Now that I think about it, maybe that's where she hid her laptop too. Dresses sure are useful, aren't they?

Ahem.

A half hour before we went back, we had our usual meeting in the dressing room.

"That was great, guys!' Eliza congratulated us", next week, we should do a more solemn concert."

"What do you mean by solemn?" Arthur asked.

"You know, something serious and emotional," Eliza answered with a shrug", so far our songs have been general and about society and people of the world. We should try more personal songs and such."

"Hmm… it would be a nice change, non?" Francis said thoughtfully", we can let the fans know more about ourselves, since we _are_ quite private. They deserve at least that, right?"

"Hai, I agree with Francis-san," Kiku spoke up, slightly raising his hand", I think it would also be a good way to let us focus on our respective countries."

I nodded", alright then! The awesome me declares that we shall write songs about us for next week's concert! But you gotta be careful not to be unawesome and give away our identity."

"I think that's quite obvious, isn't it?" Roderich huffed, rolling his eyes at me.

I stuck my tongue at him before grabbing a can of soda from the mini bar. I caught snatches of conversation here and there, Eliza talking about how her inbox was full of record deals we didn't really care about and guest offers we never had time for, and her other email full of fan mail. I think it was Kiku who was listening to her, but I really couldn't tell because her eyes were still glued to her laptop.

"Oh, by the way Gil," Eliza looked up from her laptop," I sorta made a bet with my friends that you can't survive a single day without saying 'awesome'… and if you lose I'll have to make you wear a skirt for the next concert."

"Uhm, no," I said simply.

Eliza frowned, pulling out her frying pan of doom," then you'll have to wear a skirt, because you automatically lose."

I rolled my eyes at her", ja, whatever," I said.

We all became silent for some reason. I didn't really notice whatever the others were doing, because I was being awesome and starting to think about the song I was going to write.

"Ve… why can't we just run away from Madame Hetti?" Feli complained loudly", I mean, we have enough money to go on our own way! We can buy a big pool full of pasta!"

Everyone looked up from whatever they were doing and just sort of stared at him. I have to say, I never expected that to come from Feli of all people. Usually he couldn't really care less about details like that…

"Idiota," Lovino grumbled", we're too young."

"Da, and our parents would find us," Ivan added, looking down.

"May I remind you, young Feli, that if any of our parents find out that we sneak out at night and spend our time in these concerts, they would make sure we will never meet again," Roderich said in a really stupid way, as if he was imitating Madame Hetti herself.

Feli stared at the three of them and started crying softly. Ludwig dropped whatever he was doing and tried to calm him. I tsk-ed at the others.

"You guys made Feli cry," I sighed, as if scolding children, putting on my worst British accent," haven't I told you we don't make the young 'uns cry? Now that is just shameful. Tsk, tsk! Absolutely shameful! Isn't that right, Francis my boy?" Feli sniffed and looked at Francis, expecting an answer.

"Right you are, my good man," Francis answered, trying not to laugh too much as his French accent ruined his mock British one", We shan't make the young 'uns cry, my old man used to say. Why, my mumsie would rather skip afternoon tea than see the young 'uns cry!"

Finally, Toni couldn't take it anymore and guffawed, collapsing into a fit of loud laughter. Francis and the awesome me joined in. Wang Yao rolled his eyes at us as if he was sooo much more mature, but Kiku was smiling. Eliza, Feli and Ivan were giggling, and Ludwig sighed in relief because Feli wasn't crying anymore. Roderich was doing the same thing as Yao, and Arthur was glaring at us, his face red with embarrassment. It just made Toni and I laugh even more, though Francis made an effort to actually look apologetic. Lovino smirked at Arthur's reaction, but everybody knew he was also happy that Feli wasn't crying anymore.

After Toni and I calmed down, we sort of just conversed, until Eliza shut her laptop and told us that we had to go back. We were all really tired, but we packed up and Arthur opened the portal again. I think we just stumbled into the room, out of our clothes, into pyjamas and crawled into our beds. At least, that's what I did. Folding and arranging my clothes into my chest was automatic, because unlike Roderich who just threw his clothes into his disorderly trunk, I made sure West and I always arrange our stuff… though West being a neat freak might have been over doing it.

Daylight came way too soon, and I swear I only slept for five minutes or something before Madame Hetti personally called us down to for breakfast. I knew something was up if _she_ was calling us for breakfast, especially after leaving us to the careless servants for weeks on end, but my sleepiness got in the way of my awesome brain. We all got dressed and sat down, but it was clear that all we wanted to do was sleep. Feli was already dozing off…

"Now, you young men and lady know that it's almost that time of month again," Madame Hetti lectured, pacing and not even looking at us", I expect you all to be proper and behave for when dear Mr. Burbroth visits us in eight days' time." Oh gee. I thought she was talking about her fucking period *insert sh*t load of sarcasm here*.

I yawned rather loudly, catching Madame Hetti's attention.

"What's wrong, mister Beilschmidt?" she said, spouting my last name like venom", did someone stay up past bedtime last night?"

I was too sleepy to deal with her unawesomeness. I gave her a small smile", no, Madame Hetti. I had a bad dream last night, and I couldn't sleep for a while." Default excuse it is, then.

She gave me one of those I'm-watching-you look before saying", in that case, I would like you to feed the dogs later on."

I sat up, wide awake", sh- uhm, you mean Sarah and Carlos are back, Madame Hetti?"

Apparently, the demon that was Madame Hetti smelled fear, no matter how little or how much of my awesomeness was covering it", why of course, mister Beilschmidt," she said in this sickly sweet voice, smiling in a way that can only be described as evil", I would never stay here too long without my puppies!"

I inwardly groaned, attacking my 'breakfast' instead of the fat ass who continued lecturing us. Puppies my ass. Those were the biggest greyhounds I've ever seen, and they f*cking hate me. Because of them, my poor little Gilbird ran away from me. They somehow convinced my awesome bird to leave me and never come back. No. I refuse to even consider the chances of Gilbird being eaten by those hellhounds.

Everyone who wasn't even half asleep- meaning Ludwig, Eliza, Arthur, Francis and Ivan- gave me a pitying look, and I snorted. Huh. I don't need pity, you fools! I'm too awesome for that! I ignored them and started thinking about whether to eat breakfast or try to go about half the day on just that soda I had before we got back- and my awesomeness, of course. Thinking about Sarah and Carlos, I decided that more energy was required. I might even have to borrow Eliza's frying pan just in case.

Surprisingly, Madame Hetti didn't even try to find me as I hid under West's bed and slept for the afternoon, after Chad's class, of course. Even there, I sort of just dozed off as Russia unsuccessfully tried to battle a half asleep America, who still won in the end. Germany and I had an awkward hug, in which I did my best to embarrass him like the awesome brother that I am.

But when night time came, I was awake again, ready to start practicing on the song I wrote in Science class, where we were supposed to be formulating a hypothesis on frogs and helium balloons. Everyone else was just as happy as I was to go back to the magic room in which we practiced five times a week, since one night was devoted to sleeping. It was a studio type place in a suburban town somewhere in America, and it was where our real instruments were always kept. The instruments we used at concerts were newer and more professional of course, but the ones in our studio were personal belongings, stuff we've had since we first learned to play (fine, _learnt_).

"Hey, maybe we should play with these instruments next concert, too," Toni said, after a half hour or so", you know, to have a more personal feel to it."

"That would be awesome," I said, and everybody agreed because I'm too awesome to be denied.

The next four days were far less eventful. But on the fifth day, we had visitors. Apparently, Madame Hetti's distant nephews were in town, and they were going to be staying with us. Benny the strong and definitely not scary mechanic had already moved a new bed into a vacant room on the third floor.

I was awesome, so I found out first. Okay so I had gotten up to take a leak and the bathroom on our floor was too sc- unawesomely da- dirty and I decided to use the one on the third floor and just sort of saw him. But I awesomely figured Madame Hetti was up to no good, so I tiptoed down to the receiving room at four in the morning and eavesdropped.

"I see," Madame Hetti sighed impatiently as she read what I guessed to be a letter", three nights of staying here, you say?"

"Yup," a young boy- I think he was the same age as me- nodded enthusiastically", just until our parents get settled and we can move in with them too. That was in the letter, and it's like the third time you read it." Ah, an American.

I had to keep myself from snickering when Madame Hetti looked just about ready to punch him, but then someone else apologized, and made him apologize too.

There was a boy beside him who clutched a real live polar bear cub, but even with _that_ thing with him, Madame Hetti seemed to be ignoring him. Then I realized that he and the first boy were identical twins, except for a few minor details.

"Alright then, young Alfred," Madame Hetti said with a tight voice", you'll be staying in a room on the third floor. Breakfast will be in a few hours but until then, I don't want you loitering around. I will go over the general rules later at breakfast. Do you understand that, young Alfred?"

"Yeah," Alfred nodded, then pulled his brother closer to him", and Mattie, too. You forgot about him."

Madame Hetti looked startled, but then she just nodded", right, of course. Young Matthew, I don't want to see your bear making a mess of this house either. I'll introduce the both of you to the others later."

Matthew nodded, pulling his bear closer to him.

Alfred beamed", cool! Are there any boys my age? Are they all Brits like you, Auntie? Are any of them your kids? Is there a g-…"

Poor kid. He was silenced by Madame Hetti's death glare, which even the awesome me took a while to be awesomely immune to. Madame Hetti huffed, muttering", definitely Amelia's kid. He has no manners whatsoever."

Madame Hetti then lowered her voice", I need you young men to do something for me."

Alfred, apparently noticing the secretiveness, leaned closer and whispered", what's that? Uhm, ma'am?"

"All my charges get rather tired during the night," she said, and for a horrifying minute I thought she had found out", but I don't know how or why. I want you young men to find out about it. Is that clear?"

Alfred nodded, but Matthew was hesitating.

Madame Hetti didn't even wait for his response as she smiled sickly sweet again", then you tell me about it alright? You young men should do that for Auntie, unless you want to keep Sarah and Carlos company for a few nights."

Alfred nodded hastily, so I guess he had seen the dogs at least once. Matthew, the poor child, was still hesitating, obviously sensing something wrong. I can't decide whether he was smart or not for actually thinking about saying no.

But Madame Hetti still ignored him as she stood up and threw the letter in the trash can. She led the two kids out the room. I ran as fast as I could back to our room, locking the door and waiting. When I was sure Madame Hetti had gone back to her room, I woke everyone else up and told them what I heard, all of us sitting in a circle in the middle of the room.

"ve! That's really bad!" Feli whined.

"Oh, you think?" Lovino said sarcastically. Feli didn't realize that and nodded fearfully.

"We can't let them find out," Eliza pointed out.

I waved my arms frantically", that's what I've been telling you! I think Alfred's hopeless, but Matthew seems to be smart enough. Maybe if we convince him not to tell, Alfred will follow his lead."

"We can at least try to make friends," Francis nodded", it's worth a try, non?"

"Yes, yes, so we're all making friends," Arthur said irritably, standing up", now if you'll excuse me, I'll be trying to get more sleep. One night a week isn't enough, you know."

I rolled my eyes at him", that's why you're supposed to sleep in classes, you know," I said.

"Well unlike you, I still want to _learn,_" Arthur snapped back, diving under the covers. At least the beds were nice.

Everyone else decided that sleeping was a good idea, so we all went back to sleep. But seriously…

When those two boys came, all of us knew- one way or another- that things were going to change…

* * *

**It was too long, so I cut it into half! :D and even then it's like 6000 words… sigh…**

**So if things go as planned you shall get the next part next week! :) I hope you review and tell me how I did!**

**Also, I'm very very sorry for not doing the Pocahontas request yet! It's just that I haven't watched the movie yet and I need inspiration! I'm sorry! Hopefully I get to do it by next month! I'm sorry!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I would Have uploaded yesterday, but the laptop hates me. Now I'm on a Hetalia song marathon because I found the latest songs w/ lyrics on youtube. So have this more interesting chapter in which all the things happen. Last chapter was boring... and I only realized it now...**

**So... read on~!**

* * *

So...

Alfred smiled goofily at all of us, and Matthew avoided everyone's gazes, slightly hiding behind his brother. I don't get it. Ivan isn't _that_ scary, and none of us were trying to be irritating. Well, except for Roderich and Ludwig, but their faces are stuck like that forever so they shouldn't be that intimidating.

"I'll let you have half the day free, so that you can get to know each other. Be nice, young men and lady," Madame Hetti finished, leaving us to our breakfast and the two new boys.

"Sit down and eat," I invited after an unawesome moment of silence because nobody knew what to do. Alfred grinned his thanks and took a vacant seat beside Ivan and Yao. Matthew had nowhere else to sit except the chair between me and Francis.

"Ew," Alfred grimaced, poking his plate's contents", what is this, poop?"

Half the table was filled with giggles and snickers, and the cook glared at us from the kitchen door.

"Man, I want some burgers," Alfred sighed, finally eating his 'food'.

Matthew seemed as if he was trying to disappear or something.

"Your brother is very… lively, isn't he?" Francis said, trying to talk to him.

Matthew sighed", yeah," he whispered. I decided to watch them as I slipped half my food into Ludwig's plate like a boss.

"Bonjour, mon ami," Francis said, giving Matthew a sweet smile", Je m'appelle Francis."

"Je suis Matthew Williams," Matthew smiled at Francis, who had a surprise look on his face.

"Parles-vous Français?" Francis asked.

Matthew nodded."Oui," he said, then switching to English", I'm part French."

Francis gave him a genuine smile", I see." Then they started speaking in French again, and I don't really want to translate all of what they said. Basically, they started talking about wherever each of them lived, Matthew and Alfred were adopted, then Francis mentioned his royalness, and Matthew stood up really fast. He actually succeeded getting everyone's attention.

"Royalty?!" he exclaimed, and then he noticed that everyone was staring so he sank back in his chair and tried hiding behind his bear. I could see that he was red with embarrassment and all that was entering my mind was,'_ Mein Gott that is so adorable…'_

"Whatcha talking about Matt?" Alfred asked. He was talking to Kiku about one thing or another when Matthew had stood up.

"N-nothing," Matthew mumbled, and nobody but my awesomeness heard him.

"What?" Alfred asked, and wow I wanted to punch him for his stupidity.

Francis gave Matthew an apologetic smile", Je suis desole, I thought you knew."

"Knew what?" Alfred asked, actually butting in on _their_ conversation", what did he say, Matt?"

I got bored with their skirting around the subject, so I smirked at Alfred and said", basically we're all royalty. You know, princes and princess."

Alfred and Matthew's eyes grew almost as wide as the plates, and I snickered. What? They looked too funny! Roderich, Yao and Ludwig sighed and gave me disapproving stares, Francis and Eliza sighed in a he's-so-hopeless sort of way- in which I stuck a tongue out at them for- Lovino and Arthur both looked irritated that they didn't know and Feli, Ivan and Toni looked confused. Kiku didn't seem to want to let anyone know he had emotions.

"You mean you're all rich?" Alfred asked in awe", that is so awesome!"

"Of course I'm awesome!" I said, jerking a thumb at myself.

Alfred frowned", but I don't get it. If you're all so rich, why are you forced to eat this stuff? I mean, I come from an orphanage and even _I_ won't eat this thing. Did you do something horrible enough to deserve this or something?"

I burst out laughing as I saw the cook turn red with anger.

"Better run!" I said, jumping up and pulling Matthew up the stairs. Everyone else ran for it before the cook could even take a single step forward. We all ran right up to the attic- ahem, our room, and someone locked the door. I didn't really see who because I was too busy laughing my ass off. I saw Mattie laughing too, even if it _was_ a quiet laughter, and I could feel something welling up inside me, wow… what is that weird feeling? It feels strange… I don't know but it makes me feel so unawesome… but in a good way, if it makes any sense at all…

"Is he," Alfred said between laughs", is he always… like that?"

"You made him madder, that's for sure," I said", I've never seen him so red before!"

"Si!" Toni nodded enthusiastically", he looked just like a tomato! An old and wrinkly tomato, but a tomato still!"

This made us laugh even more. After the laughter had died down, Alfred sat on a random trunk", so, let's all introduce ourselves better! I'm Alfred F. Jones, sixteen years old, and I'm a hero! I love hamburgers and… hmm what else? Oh yeah! I frigging love the band 'World Peace'!"

I glanced around and saw that everyone- even Kiku- had a sort of smile on their faces. The guy didn't know who were with him.

"Okay, Matt," Alfred nodded to his brother", your turn."

Matthew, who had been standing in a corner- and beside my bed in which I sat- looked like he was going to panic. He clutched his bear like it was his life support or something, but Alfred made urging motions with his hands and Francis gave him an encouraging smile. Finally, Mattie took a deep breath and spoke softly.

"I'm Matthew Williams," he said", uhm, I like pancakes and hockey… uh… I guess I like the 'World Peace', too."

I grinned. The more I heard his voice the more I started thinking about him joining the band…

"What do you mean 'I guess I like the World Peace too'?" Alfred said, a knowing grin plastered on his face", you're playlist is full of Prussia's songs!"

I couldn't help snickering. Aw! I had a fan! Most of the others were trying not to laugh too. Lovino was scowling at Toni, who was hiding his laughter by sorting through his trunk. Kiku was slightly shaking, and he had his face buried in a 'manga'.

Matthew turned red, spluttering at his brother", Alfred! I thought I told you not to tell!"

"Oops", Alfred grinned sheepishly, shrugging.

Matthew pouted at him, but then smiled coyly", I guess I can't say you're in love with Russia and England, eh? Oops."

Toni fell into his trunk laughing, and I burst out laughing awesomely as well. Arthur was trying to hide his huge blush, Ivan's smile widened and Alfred was pouting at Matthew, who 'hmmph' at him with his arms crossed. Everyone else was amused one way or another. Even Lovino was smirking.

The brothers still had no clue!

"It's not that I'm in- in love with them!" Alfred protested", I just like their songs! You're the one who spent hours listening to France and England's only duet!"

This made me and Toni laugh even more. Feli was in a fit of giggles with Eliza, and Francis was chuckling. Arthur was blushing and sputtering, stopping himself from berating the two. Kiku had resorted to copying Toni, slipping quietly under the covers. The only one not laughing was Ludwig, who shook his head in an I'm-too-mature-for-this way. Pshh. What an unawesome guy. Even Roddy had a smile on his face.

But the twins stayed oblivious! And here I thought nobody could be as dense as Toni.

"Anyway, we should get going with the introductions," I said, mainly to save anyone else from even more embarrassment because I'm awesome like that- and they might find out if we go any further", I'm the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt. It's a known fact that I'm awesome, and also German. Okay, you next Francis."

"Oui, of course," Francis smiled", I'm Francis Bonnefoy, from the country of l'amour, France~."

"More like the country of cheese eating perverted frogs," Arthur muttered, but I don't think anyone else heard him.

Everyone else introduced themselves, and I suddenly noticed Matthew staring at my awesomeness in a really intense way. I raised my eyebrow at him being weird, and he noticed that _I_ noticed so he went ahead and blushed, apologizing a few times. I smirked, though my mind was still asking the obvious.

Why the heck was he staring? I mean, I know I'm awesome and stuff, but he didn't have to stare… whoa there heart.

What are you saying?

You liked his attention?

Pshh.

Stop being unawesome, heart.

It's against the rules of the universe for even a single part of me to be unawesome.

Do not question me.

* * *

"Mattie! You'll die!" I whisper-shouted, hiding behind the bushes as Matthew crept closer to his bear, Kumajirou, who was stupid enough to climb the tree where Sarah and Carlos were tied to.

But Matthew ignored my awesome and vital warning, not even looking scared as Sarah and Carlos bared their teeth and growled. I don't know if it's the afternoon sunlight or what, but their teeth seem to shine and look sharper than I remembered, as if Madame Hetti sharpens them every full moon or something.

Then without warning, _Matthew_ was the one who pounced on the two dogs, wrestling them to the ground. I was just about to awesomely save his less awesome behind when I realized that he was _laughing._ The dogs were _playing_ with him as if they were old buddies or something.

Now that's just unfair. How come Mattie's so _great_ with animals, but he sucks with simply talking to people? How is that even possible? My awesomeness cannot comprehend it…

"Okay, okay," Matthew giggled, standing up", I'll just go and get Kuma, and then we'll play some more, alright?"

Sarah and Carlos barked in _happiness_ and sat patiently. Mein Gott so many interesting things happening today I don't think my awesomeness can handle it any longer. I stood up and carefully walked over to the tree, and as expected the dogs still hated me. They bared their teeth and growled at me.

"Uhm, Mattie!" I called, not taking my eyes away from those sharpened teeth.

Matthew hopped down expertly from the tree like a Birdie and the dogs looked at him for confirmation to shred away at my awesomeness. Hey! Since when did _he_ become their master?

"It's alright, he's a friend," Matthew said softly, and the dogs' anger disappeared. They barked playfully at him, standing up and jumping excitedly. They glanced at me from time to time, and then they would bark at Mattie as if asking a question.

Matthew grinned", sure," he said, and before I knew it the dogs had jumped at me. For a moment I thought it was the end of my awesomeness and I'll never see how my life would have turned out as an awesome king, but then I realized I could still hear Matthew laughing, and Sarah and Carlos were just licking at my face.

"Alright, alright," I sat up, wiping the dog slobber off my face", you've had enough of my awesomeness so stop it."

"Aw," Mattie said mockingly", they liked you." He was sitting down in front of me, Kumajirou sitting on his lap. Sarah and Carlos obediently sat beside him.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes at him", since when did you become a dog whisperer?"

"I'm not a dog whisperer," Matthew rolled his eyes at me too", I just gave them what they wanted."

"What, your soul?" I asked sarcastically.

"Someone who isn't afraid to play with them," Matthew answered, petting Sarah. Carlos became jealous and nuzzled up to _me,_ so I petted him too.

"I guess so," I said for the sake of saying something, but we still lapsed into silence, until I remembered what time it was.

"Sh*t," I stood up, dusting myself", we're going to miss dinner time." And not just that…

"Right," Matthew stood up and dusted himself off too, along with his bear. He bid Sarah and Carlos goodbye- with promises to play again some other time- before we ran inside, back to the demon's lair.

* * *

After saying goodnight to Mattie- and maybe Alfred too, I don't really care- I trotted up to our room to find everyone waiting for me impatiently. I decided to awesomely ignore that and announced what was on my mind.

"We should let the twins join the band," I said, and as I half expected, their reactions were mostly negative.

"That's a stupid idea," Lovino said, but he always says things like that so I ignored it.

"Why would we let _them_ join?" Arthur protested", we don't even know if they can sing or play anything."

He had a point, so I answered", Mattie can sing. I heard him this afternoon. I think I saw Alfred playing with the guitar in the music room even though he shouldn't have."

"Don't you think we have enough guitarists?" Yao asked, and I answered that too.

"You're not a guitarist so you don't get to say that," I said", also, a band can never have enough guitarists. Have you ever seen a Kansas concert? They have more than three people on guitar."

"Even if, who's to say they won't tell Madame Hetti our secret?" Roderich asked, and I cursed him for making me think about that one.

"Mattie won't tell," I said after an unawesome moment", he's too nice to be a tattle tale. I'm sure Alfred would think twice about crushing his favourite band."

After that, nobody had any more sensible questions, so I stood triumphantly and awesomely before them. Well, until Eliza spoke.

"Which countries would they be?" she asked", and would they be willing to join? Would they be able to produce at least two songs each before our next concert?"

I thought about it, thinking of an awesome answer, when I heard the unmistakeable squeak of a Birdie trying to tell his overexcited brother not to make a noise while they hid behind the door. I grinned, stepping aside as quietly as I could- like an awesome ninja- and pulling the door open.

"Why don't we ask them?" I said as Matthew and Alfred fell completely inside the room. I closed the door again and locked it.

"They were spying on us!" Arthur practically shouted in a really girly way", why should we let them join if we can't even trust them not to spy on us?"

"Whoa, dudes, sorry!" Alfred stood up with a grin on his face", I didn't know you were in a band! You see, Madame Hetti just wanted to know and I didn't have any choice coz- have you _seen_ her dogs? Even a hero like me can't defeat those without major help, and my comrades are like, in another country, so I had no choice! But I'm telling you, I won't dare become unheroic and tell on you!"

Matthew sighed impatiently", what my brother is trying to say," He said louder than usual so that everyone could hear", was that we _were_ spying, but only because we were curious. We won't tell on you, that's for sure. But…"

Mattie turned his attention to me, his eyes filled with determination. He looked cute, with that determined face- mein Gott what am I thinking?

"You're Prussia, aren't you?" Mattie asked, catching me completely by surprise. Well, that was fast. We didn't even mention the awesome name of our awesome band yet.

I smirked", who else would I be?" I said, and Alfred's mouth dropped open. He looked at all of us with a different perspective- that's what Arthur had said, at least- and wow I wished I had a camera.

"So, you're England?" Alfred asked, pointing at Arthur, then pointing to the next person", and you're China? Japan? France? Russia?! North and South Italy? Oh my God you're Germany? I thought he was at least _my_ age! Whoa, so you're that piano dude-"

I snickered as Roddy decided to interrupt him.

"It's Austria," he said, " and not 'piano-dude'. Yes, I'm Austria, he's Spain and she's Hungary. I'm surprised it took you quite long; even though I think it was very plain. The only reason nobody else had found out is because we're not allowed to go out into town very often- if at all. But we don't wear masks. If we go into town right now I'm sure more than one people would have recognized us."

I rolled my eyes at him", thank you for that unawesome and boring speech, Roddy," I said, making him glare at me", yes so, we're World Peace, yadda yadda. Now, let's get down to business. You heard what Eliza said. Which countries would you want to be- that is, if you're able to make songs good enough for her- and are you willing to join, even if it's just for one concert?"

"Would I?" Alfred exclaimed", that would be beyond awesome!"

"hey," I warned him", Nothing is beyond me, because I'm awesome."

"Wouldn't that be great, Mattie?" Alfred ignored me (the stupid brat) and turned to his brother", we'll be in our favourite band! Come on, you can't tell me you won't want that!"

Mattie was hesitating, but everyone patiently waited for an answer. Finally he broke down and nodded", okay."

But before Alfred could cheer, Eliza cut him off", so you think you can make songs in just two nights?"

"That's easy," Alfred said, practically jumping up and down", Mattie writes songs like, all the time, and I'm sure I can do that. I'm a hero!"

"Alfred!" apparently, Mattie's shy nature had come back, because he was blushing and whispering just like before.

Eliza nodded', go get your things and we'll leave in five minutes."

Alfred didn't need to be told twice. He dragged Mattie out the door, and I can only hope that neither of them tripped.

Five minutes later, Mattie and Alfred had come back armed with a notebook that Matthew clutched harder than Kumajirou when he's really nervous, and Alfred's guitar, which was designed like the American flag, red, white and blue, with stars and stripes.

"So," Alfred was having fun talking", are we going to sneak out and go to some secret base? Do you have an underground palace or something?"

"Kesesesese," I laughed", no, but something more awesome."

Do I have to tell you how surprised and in awe and how much I wanted to laugh at Alfred's reaction when the portal opened? Nah, I think you get the picture.

Anyway, we all decided that Alfred can be America, because who else would he be? And Mattie would be Canada. After that, we practiced and it was like a normal practice session, except Ivan and Arthur took turns helping Alfred with his songs and me, Toni and Francis were helping Mattie. Once you get past his shyness, Mattie's really attentive, and he's a really fun person, if I do say so myself. He cracks jokes too, and his snide remarks were good enough to battle Arthur's and Lovino's. The only problem was he was too soft spoken.

The second day of their stay, I caught Madame Hetti interrogating them in her office, but they didn't say anything. I reported this to our group with awesome pride and triumph, because they _had _to admit that I was right. Ha!

The second night, because I'm too bored to elaborate, was when Alfred perfected his song and I had convinced Mattie to perform a duet with me. I could feel that our concert was going to be more awesome than usual.

On the third day of their stay, Madame Hetti suddenly made us clean the whole house. And by whole house, I meant the _whole f*cking house_. We were to start in our rooms because she's sure we young men and lady had made a complete mess of it and the young twins are to help too, understand? Nobody gets any food until the whole house is spotless, and nobody should be resting either. The staff had a day off and I still have to leave for most of the day, so you young men and lady are left to do the chores. Keep away from my office and my room, or else Sarah and Carlos will have a friend with them tonight. Goodbye and don't misbehave, young men and lady.

Stupid, unawesome fat person…

We decided to take the opportunity to make ourselves actual breakfast, Alfred and Matthew running to get the ingredients we needed and using the money we saved from our concerts. Feli decided to come too, because he had this irrational fear that they would get the ingredients for his pasta wrong, even though he had been very specific in writing the brand, weight and shape on the list we made.

After that, Francis, Yao, Feli, Lovino, Matthew, Eliza and Toni took over the kitchen, while the rest of us amused ourselves with making sure Arthur wasn't in it. I swear the last time he went near a stove wasn't the first time I was laughing at Roddy and West's burnt-cake covered faces. It was fun, but nobody wanted to do the extra cleaning anymore.

After that we had something close to a feast. There was the best pasta anyone in the room had ever tasted, some French food with weird names- but they were delicious too-, Chinese food, Eliza's famous cakes and waffles, Spanish dishes, too- and… are those pancakes? Matthew had made enough for twenty people, and he held a bottle of maple syrup that he had taken from his things. He looked so proud of the plain dish that even my awesomeness couldn't deny tasting it.

I'm telling you right now, Matthew's pancakes are _the_ most awesome things I have ever put in my mouth. They're just simply awesome. They're so awesome that when Matthew handed me the bottle of maple syrup, I dumped so much of it on my pancakes that almost everyone looked at me as if I had lost all my awesomeness. Then I took another bite…

I cannot believe- until today- how something so awesome can become even awesomer. It was like I had gone to awesome heaven. I came back into reality long enough to say", guys, you're missing out on the awesomeness here! Taste the awesomeness that is Matthew's pancakes! My awesomeness commands it!" before going back to my awesome, maple induced heaven. (maple sounds like a drug lol)

So there, we ate the awesomest breakfast any one of us had ever had, and then started cleaning the place. By the time we got to the third floor, the younger ones were allowed to have a rest, and Roddy too because he's a very lazy person (that's as nice as I can get with his description, Liz). We also decided to let Matthew and Alfred rest, because it was their first time staying awake and doing a concert after cleaning a four storey house.

So yeah, we finished about two hours before sunset, and we decided to rest as much as possible, eating whatever was left over from breakfast- which was a lot, actually, because Feli cooked _way_ too much pasta, because he's trying to make up for all the times he couldn't make pasta or something like that, and he ended up removing all traces of us ever using the kitchen because the traces left were all his. Watching him eat all those pasta can make even my awesomeness sick.

Then the concert came.

Before I could get out the dressing room though, Eliza stopped me, holding up a really frilly, probably knee length skirt.

"Was?" I asked, staring dumbfoundedly at her sly smile.

"Don't tell me you forgot the bet," Eliza said", come on, Gil. Dress up."

I groaned, but complied, because I am a man of my words, and I could remember our conversation so clearly it was like it was haunting me or something. Yeesh.

I went out to the stage, and everybody gave me funny looks. I ignored them with my awesomeness.

"Hey there, everybody!" I said into the microphone, grinning wide at the dumbfounded expressions in the crowd", I know, I'm wearing a skirt and I look so sexy. No, I am not going crazy and my awesomeness is still intact. But you see, I had a bet with Hungary, and unfortunately my awesomeness lost to her frying pan. But never mind my sexiness; we have a couple of surprises tonight. France, would you care to tell the first one?"

"Oui," France nodded, turning to the crowd", Hungary has finally allowed us to release our latest, and fifth album, featuring the songs from our last deux concerts, and the songs we shall be performing tonight! Make sure and listen to moi, oui?"

If I wasn't so awesome, I think my eardrums would have been bleeding with all the screams Francis' charm received. Consider those albums sold. Also, I may or may not have seen Arthur muttering and being girlishly jealous or something. Kesesesese…

"That's one," I said, turning the crowd's attention to me again", another is concerning the fans complaining. You say we sing mostly English songs, and yet England here's the only English speaking nation or whatever. Well, we finally found two new members who fit the description. Everyone, I want you to meet America and Canada!"

The crowds cheered passionately as Alfred came dragging Matthew out, the latter still clutching onto his bear. Does he ever go anywhere without that thing?

"Hey there guys!" Alfred greeted", I'm America, the hero! I am so freaking happy to be here! This is Canada, and we're bros! Don't ask me how that works, coz even I don't get it. But yeah, we're the North American Brothers!"

The crowds cheered wildly, and Arthur rolled his eyes, genuinely annoyed at how long it was taking.

"Why don't we try out their songs then," Arthur said over his microphone, sending the crowds one of his rare, seductive/playful/creepy smiles", let's see how you like them."**(And the crowd copies my fangirling)**

As soon as Alfred and Matthew started their duet, I was very much tempted to just sit and listen to them. Man they were good- no; I'll even go so far as to call them great! I can't call them awesome because only I'm awesome and Mattie and Alfred combined isn't really _that_ awesome if you think about it… but yeah, they were great!

So everyone else sang their songs, I sang my song and it was awesome as usual, then came the much awaited finale, in which I combined my awesomeness and whatever awesomeness Mattie has and we gave the most awesomest show anyone can ever have.

* * *

We all trudged back into our room, happy and extremely contented with the way our concert turned out. Alfred and Matthew went back to their room, and we all went to sleep. Well, almost all of us. More than an hour later I woke up to do business- you know what I mean- and I saw Eliza still typing excitedly on her laptop.

"Aren't you planning to get any sleep?" I asked. I was half asleep myself.

Eliza shook her head, not even looking up", I have to answer all these mail. Right after our concert, I received at least fifteen e-mails from fifteen different companies asking for permission to advertise us and our new album. Then there's the mail I received in my alternate address, these ones asking if we want to sell our albums in their stores."

I smirked, fully awake," that's awesome! From which countries?"

Eliza returned the smirk, meeting me in the eye", Most of Europe and almost all of America. Canada and most of East and South East Asia, too. Adding Alfred and Matthew really appealed to them."

"Kesesesese," I laughed, heading for the door", I told you it was an awesome idea."

I headed down the stairs to the third floor, because for some reason I liked the bathroom there. After I did what I had to do (yes, Liz, I'm being as polite as possible here), I awesomely decided to check up on the twins, because… because I'm awesome, that's why. (I can hear your unawesome giggling, Liz… I can hear you, too, Matt.)

But when I peaked inside their room, they weren't there. It's not that I panicked or anything, but I decided to go look for them. I found them being interrogated by Madame Hetti once again in her office.

"Are you sure, you young men, that you did not see them leave the house or go anywhere at night?" Madame Hetti was asking, and I hid and listened.

"Nope," Alfred answered, shrugging. I have to say, that guy's a pretty good actor. Matthew, the poor guy, apparently wasn't, because he was hiding behind Alfred and his bear, just nodding to whatever Alfred was saying.

"If I find out that you young men are lying, Sarah and Carlos will gladly punish you," Madame Hetti said, and I couldn't help rolling my eyes at her. Haven't she realized yet that because of Matthew, her doggy threats don't work anymore? I mean, only the other day I was able to come and pet the two without Mattie beside me! Now _that_ was awesome. (Yes, Matt, I'm getting on with _my_ story)

Alfred nodded, though it was obvious he wasn't scared either", yup, I know," he said.

Madame Hetti stood up, and I was about to go and leave when I heard something that made me freeze.

"Uhm, Madame Hetti," Alfred spoke up", can I ask who Mr. Burbroth is?"

Madame Hetti gave Alfred one of her sickly sweet smiles", Why, young man, of course! Mr. Burbroth is a very nice man from Child Services. He always visits once a month to make sure you young men and lady don't misbehave. Though, I have to know, dear young Alfred… where did you hear of Mr. Burbroth?"

Oh sh*t oh sh*t oh SH*T! Mr. Burbroth was only mentioned once... when we were talking about concert schedules… sh*t there's no way he can cover that one up! Think, awesome one! Think! You have to save their unawesome asses somehow! Or else they'll get one of those rare but freakish beatings! Think, dammit!

"I told them," I entered the room, and if it wasn't so serious I could have laughed at all their surprised expressions.

"Really now, Mr. Beilschmidt," Madame Hetti made her way over to me", why would you mention Mr. Burbroth to these young men?"

I shrugged, as if I wasn't dreading my next words", oh I accidentally mentioned his name when I was telling about how I saw you two in the receiving room a month ago."

Madame Hetti became as stiff as a statue- a very big and ugly statue- and said in a stiffer voice", young Alfred, go to your room, and take young Matthew with you. Lock the door and do not come out. Or else whatever happens to Mister Beilschmidt here will happen to you, too."

I jerked my head to the door, and Alfred dragged Matthew out, even though Matt was holding back, probably thinking I couldn't handle the demon in front of me.

When the door was shut and my fate was sealed, Madame Hetti practically glared daggers at me, taking out a thick stick from a drawer in her desk. What the-… oh sh*t…

"Now, Mister Beilschmidt," Madame Hetti seized my wrist, and let me tell you, for a woman her size, she was freaking strong. Either that or I might have unawesomely become frozen.

I gulped. This was not going to be good…

* * *

I practically limped up the first flight of stairs, and sh*t my arms and back hurt like f*ck… But by the time I got to the top of the second flight of stairs, I was walking normally, and I had succeeded in making it look as if nothing happened to me. When I did get to the third floor, the twins' door opened a crack, and Matthew peaked out.

"Gilbert… are you alright?" he asked.

I smirked and gave him a thumbs up", of course I am. Even Madame Hetti can't hurt my awesomeness!"

Matthew stared at the floor and said", we heard you screaming…"

I blushed- I admit it- but thankfully Mattie wasn't looking", that?" I scoffed", that's just to scare Roddy! Plus the demon won't stop until she thinks she made a point."

"…okay…" Matthew nodded, closing the door again.

When I got to our room, I received more or less the same reaction.

"Gil, are you okay?" Eliza asked.

I rolled my eyes at her", of course I am, Liz. Can't you see how awesome I am?"

Roddy was shaking, and he looked at me worriedly", but… you were screaming…" he said.

I was actually surprised to see that. I didn't know he was capable of that emotion (ouch! Liz!). I smirked", that was to scare you, Roddy."

"Bruder…" Ludwig warned, as if I was going to get in trouble if I didn't say how the bruises- and a few wounds- hurt and stuff.

I was going to brush him off like I did everybody else when I saw that Feli was crying, and he and Lovino were trying to comfort him.

"oh, hey, Feli," I walked closer, trying to sound soothing or something", what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"You were hurt!" Feli sobbed", you were screaming and Madame Hetti was shouting at you! She was hurting you!"

"I'm fine Feli!" I said, stretching my arms", see? You don't see anything wrong do you?"

Feli tried his best to stop crying and took a look. Finally he smiled, and I smirked triumphantly, turning to go back to bed or something.

But that was the last thing that I remembered.

* * *

Gilbert scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly at the two young boys who were his audience.

"I only woke up when I was in the hospital and Mattie and Liz told me what happened," Gilbert said, turning to look across the dining table and at the two very special people in his life who were preparing lunch as he told his story.

"When Gilbert fell, Matthew was at the door in seconds," Eliza continued, sharing a knowing smile with Matthew", he was so angry that he took Sarah and Carlos and threatened Madame Hetti with them. It was the loudest and bravest any of us had seen him do."

Matthew blushed, but picked up on the story", yes well, I couldn't just let her harm Gil… and the others… Luckily, it was just when Mr. Burbroth came for his visit. We got Gilbert to a hospital and Madame Hetti to the nearest prison."

"And that's how our awesome band became complete!" Gilbert finished with a giant wave of his arms. Peter and Romeo stared at him in awe.

"Wow!" Peter exclaimed", so what happened after that? Why are the others gone?"

"Well, after all of us went to college, mein bruder West decided to go ahead and learn business," Gilbert said", Feli and Lovino became two of the most renowned artists of Italy, though Feli proposed to Luddy just a few weeks ago. Liz, you still owe me fifty by the way."

Eliza rolled her eyes at him, and continued", we turned the house into an apartment complex, but some of the others still left… Ivan, Yao and Roderich all went back to their own small kingdoms… Kiku helps me from time to time with managing the band… What else did I miss, Mattie?"

"Alfred will be playing at the World Cup soon," Matthew answered, finishing with the washing of the dishes and wiping his hands with a cloth", right after our performance there of course. Oh and we're all going to have a big reunion party upstairs in the room in a half hour or so."

"Can mama and papa come too?" Peter asked", and Romeo and Wendy!"

"Of course," Gilbert nodded, ruffling Peter's hair", it would be too boring without you kids there."

Suddenly the door to their part of the apartment opened, and Francis came rushing in, carrying a bag of groceries. Arthur followed shortly after, carrying two bags with him.

"Salut, mes amis!" Francis greeted", I'm sorry we're late! Arthur here insisted that we 'check out' the new music shop a few blocks from here."

"You're the one who spent such a long time 'appreciating' our World Peace poster," Arthur huffed, putting the bags on the table", I only wanted to see their guitars."

"You and your guitars," Francis chuckled, reaching around Arthur and emptying the contents of both their bags", it's cute, non?"

"I'm not cute, you wanker," Arthur snapped, turning around in Francis' embrace and kissing him ever so slightly before darting away, leaving Francis slightly stunned", I'm bloody sexy."

Eliza giggled, and Gilbert snickered. Matthew sighed, and Francis proceeded to give Arthur suggestive looks. Romeo had covered his eyes, but Peter simply frowned.

"That always happens to mama and papa," he said to Romeo", papa would try and cuddle up to mama, then mama would run away and make excuses."

"Maybe your mama doesn't want you to see anything funny," Matthew tried to explain, giving pointed looks in Francis and Arthur's direction.

Peter turned to look at him and shook his head", nuh uh. Mama Tino never knows when I'm looking. He always says things like its too early, or he still has chores or work. Papa always gives a really small sigh before nodding, saying _l't'r th'n_ and going off to do some work."

Francis chuckled, helping Eliza with whatever she was cooking", Guess what Gilbert," he said.

"Was?" Gilbert raised a brow as Arthur started fidgeting, trying to look nonchalant as he arranged and put the groceries in their proper places, but he couldn't stop the smile that crept up to his face.

"Arthur finally proposed!' Francis announced, grinning from ear to ear", he did it this morning!"

Gilbert laughed", kesesesese! You owe me fifty more, Liz."

"Oh shut up," Eliza said, though she was smiling", there's still Roderich, Kiku, Alfred, Yao, Ivan, Toni and Lovino. I can't wait to see them all again… it's been too long."

"Ja, it has hasn't it?" Gilbert nodded, a faraway look appearing on his face", but we're finally going to see everyone again."

"I can't wait to perform together again," Francis sighed.

Everyone had a look of agreement on their faces except Peter and Romeo, who both bid them goodbye and ran off. Everyone in the room was probably thinking the same thing, though.

All of them got to have more or less their happy endings, and hopefully there was more to come.

* * *

**Fail ending is fail. I was thinking of making this PruHun in the end, but I love PruCan too much... and also, I didn't want to be too mean to Roddy, plus friendship is sometimes sweeter than love.**

**So! I'll do my best to update again next week, and hopefully school won't kill me too much~**

**reviews are appreciated and fangirled over because I'm weird like that.**

**Thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is me trying to get out of my comfort zone, meaning I'm writing in a universe closer to reality, where there are many people who can't accept different people. Also, I've been reading the Grimm's Fairy tales, and because of that, expect more of these kinds of stories. I'm going to bring to light some stories that you might or might not have heard of yet.**

**Description: What do you do, when everyone around you hates you for who you are? When people take one look at you and say you're a disgusting and useless freak? When it seems like everyone in the world wants to see you dead? Do you give up? Or be strong, and hope that someone will save you?**

* * *

**_~The Little Red Riding Hood~_**

_I shouldn't have said anything…_

Lovino ran from the village, a group of boys throwing rocks and spoiled food at him. They shouted profanities, called him names, and all he could do was run into the forest, a place even they wouldn't dare to follow him. After he was well away from the village, he sank down beside a tree and let his tears finally fall.

_I shouldn't have told them what I was… I shouldn't have… I'm so… I'm so stupid… and disgusting… I'm worthless… maybe they were right… I shouldn't be alive… I'm evil…_

All these thoughts just made his tears rush out even more, and he pulled his red hood closer around him, as if he didn't want anyone- even the forest animals- to see him in such a state. He stayed like that for a while, sobbing as quietly as he could, until he fell asleep crying.

Lovino woke up to the sound of a strange voice, and for a moment he panicked, thinking that the townspeople had found him. But when he opened his eyes, he saw a young man in a white cape, talking to a small yellow bird, which seemed to be listening to him attentively.

"I don't know how he'll react, Gilbird," the man said, his white hood hiding his features", but those unawesome townspeople don't just unawesomely prance into this forest to get a nap. Only Toni, Franny and the awesome me does that."

The girl chirped in response, and the man nodded in agreement", maybe we should check," he said, and he turned around. Both young men wore similarly surprised expressions when they caught sight of each other's face.

Lovino was shocked- and slightly frightened- by the snow white hair, and ruby eyes that flashed in recognition. It was like he wasn't human; his eyes were such a burning sort of red. Wait- what did those eyes mean? Had they met before?

"You're that gay boy… in town," the strange man said as if astonished, and Lovino's heart sank.

_He's just another one of them…_

He pulled at his hood, trying to hide his face", go away," he mumbled. The man seemed to realize what he did, and he started apologizing.

"Oh, hey, it's not like that," he said, trying to sound sorry ", I wasn't insulting you or anything. I just heard about you… you know it's dangerous here, right? You should go home before it gets dark."

"I don't have a fucking home," Lovino scowled at the ground", I'm sure you heard that my _wonderful_ parents just disowned me, bastard."

"Oh," the man said, looking down sheepishly", okay… don't you have anywhere else to stay?"

"F*ck off, will you," Lovino grumbled, looking as if he was trying to shrink and disappear.

The white haired man knelt down with a sigh, and for a while they were quiet.

"My name's Gilbert," the man said, holding out his hand with a smirk", but you can call me awesome."

Lovino didn't respond, and the two of them just sat there.

"…we can try Toni's grandma," Gilbert said, poking Lovino", she's not really that nice, but she doesn't hurt Franny and me as much as the townspeople do."

The young Italian pushed his hand away, grumbling ", I said f*ck off."

Gilbert stood up, pulling Lovino by the hand", come on, you unawesome boy," he said almost teasingly", just because the town's scared of you and hates you doesn't mean you should let yourself be eaten here."

"Get away from me, you freaky bastard!" Lovino shouted, pushing Gilbert away and running off. Gilbert ran after him, even though he had just been insulted in a hurtful way. He couldn't just leave the poor guy alone.

But apparently he had to, because it had started raining, and he needed to run for cover. Hopefully, Lovino had found Toni's grandma's house by then. So that's where Gilbert went. When he got there, however, it seems only the grandma was in the house. He knocked on the door, and there was a loud, irritated shout of "who's there?" from inside.

"It's me, Toni's grandma," Gilbert answered ", just the awesome Gilbert."

The door opened and Gilbert went in, thankful for the warmth of the cottage, not minding the irritated complaints the grandma was giving.

"Honestly, if it weren't for my sweet little Antonio, I would never even let you near my house," the grandma said, grabbing a mop", you spawn of the devil, bringing nothing but misfortune to me and my nieto. My poor innocent Tonio, if it weren't for his good heart, you and that freaky rapist faggot would be out there, getting what you deserve…"

"You wound me," Gilbert answered sarcastically. The grandma let out a huff, shoving the mop into Gilbert's hands and stomping upstairs. With a shrug, Gilbert started mopping up the puddle he had made on the floor.

A few minutes later, there was an urgent knock at the door, and Gilbert opened it to find Lovino shivering and scowling angrily at him.

"Let me in, you bastard! It's fucking cold out here," the young Italian demanded, and Gilbert stepped aside to let him in. He set the mop down to get a towel, a knowing smirk on his face. When he got back, the grandma had just come downstairs to see who had knocked. Upon seeing Lovino she flew into a rage, grabbing the boy and hitting him a few times, shouting angrily at him.

"You!" the deranged woman screamed", because of you, my innocent little Tonio is tainted! You miserable little child! You shouldn't have been born! You should be burned, the lot of you! Because of you my Tonio is suffering! You caused so much misfortune about you! You should just die!"

Lovino didn't fight back, though he glared at the woman, as if he was restraining himself from harming her. Gilbert dropped the towel and ran to them, trying to pry away the woman from Lovino. The old woman glared hotly at Gilbert, and lashed away at him, too.

"You little demon!" She shrieked", this is your entire fault! Why do you keep bringing these evils to our house? You should just leave us! Leave me and my little Tonio alone!"

She started hitting Gilbert with the handle of the mop, and Gilbert tried his best to shield himself from her wild strikes. Lovino trembled in a corner, confused.

_What did she mean? I- it's the first time I met her! Wh- who's Tonio? Wait… To- did she mean Antonio? But… why would I taint Antonio? I didn't do anything to that tomato bastard… rather… it's the other way around…_

Just then, Antonio had come to check up on his abuelita. The scene he got to horrified him, and he got in between his grandmother and his friend.

"Abuelita! What are you doing?!" the Spaniard cried, meeting his grandma's shocked stare.

"My poor, poor Tonio," the grandma cried, hugging Antonio and crying", mi nieto! How unfortunate that your heart should be tainted by these- these monsters! My poor Antonio…"

At once Antonio saw Lovino in a corner, and he guessed what had happened. He was filled with such sadness that he pushed his Grandma away.

"Abuelita, what did you do?" Antonio asked sadly", why did you hurt mi amor? Why were you hurting my friend?"

"B- well, they were destroying you!" the grandma insisted, trying to defend herself", they were taking away your pure heart! They're tricking you into seeing things wrongly!"

Antonio shook his head, making his way to Lovino and embracing him comfortingly", lo siento, Lovino," Antonio whispered, and even though Lovino didn't understand it, he felt reassured. He felt safe.

"What are you doing?! That thing is- is disgusting!" Antonio's grandma shrieked in horror.

"No, Abuelita," Antonio said firmly", Lovi isn't a monster. He's not disgusting. He's a wonderful person. He's mi amor, mi querido, mi alma guemela."

"No!" the grandma pleaded", no! This isn't true, mi nieto! Tell me it's not true!"

"Abuelita, I'm gay," Antonio said almost sadly", and if you can't accept that…" he trailed off, shrugging, and with a sad smile he left, holding Lovino close. Gilbert was right behind him.

They met up with Francis, and stayed with him, because his parents accepted them warmly and treated them like their own children. Lovino was still as he was, though he was secretly forever grateful to Antonio, who had saved him from that wretched town, and possibly a wretched life, if he survived that long. He can only hope his brother was in a better condition, being their grandfather's favorite.

* * *

**So yeah, do you need translations? I used google translate by the way.**

**abuelita = grandma**

**mi nieto = my grandson**

**mi amor = my love**

**mi querido = my dear**

**mi alma guemala = my soulmate**

**Sorry if my update is a little late. You can look at my profile for a more specific explanation, but let's just say I'm having an internal conflict concerning my religion right now. So yeah...**

**review :))**


	14. I'm Sorry

**Okay people, time for me to fess up.**

**I am having trouble with this fandom, and I'm sorry but I'm going to have to inform you that this thing is on hiatus for a while.**

**Thankfully, there won't be many difficulties seeing as each chapter can pretty much stand on their own ((except The Twelve Concert Princes but the two parts are already there)).**

**Well what else am I supposed to say?**

**The fandom is starting to hurt me. I don't really know how to describe what's wrong (( believe me, I'****ve spent hours trying)) but I'm going to have to take a break from the fandom for a while.**

**A little voice in the back of my mind is saying;**

**_this is what happens when you try to enter any form of society. You eventually start being dissatisfied and you would leave with a broken heart and in a lonelier state that before. You're an idiot for thinking you can find a home in this fandom. _**

**Why did I write this here? I don't know... maybe I'm trying to tell you my situation? **

**The irony of it is that I made this a series of one-shots so that it would be easier to update, and now I find it just as easy to just... stop.**

**though... a little emotional/mental help would be nice.**


End file.
